Scream 3 The Alternate Version
by Agreene
Summary: This is my third version of the scream movie franchise. Enjoy.
1. 100 Cotton

Chapter One

100% Cotton

On The freeway in Hollywood California, there are multiple vehicles back up. It's an absolute mess from Pine Street to Valley St. Anyone that is on this particular freeway is in for a long commute. Cotton Weary is amongst the patrons stuck in traffic. He is also one of the survivors of the Woodsboro and Windsor College murders. Cotton has since become big time in the entertainment industry. He now has his own talk show and has made many appearances in the movies and television shows. He has certainly come a long way. He is on the phone with his agent.

"If Dan doesn't want to do a daily rate, we can talk about a weekly rate, but I'm telling you right now, I won't go under a million." Cotton said sitting in his SUV. He continues to speak from his phone. "I mean think about it, I'm risking my reputation as the host of this country's number one nationally syndicated Talk Show to do a cameo is some cheap slasher pic. I mean, why can't these guys write me a fuckin decent part, ya know, I lived

through the fuckin thing. By the way, you talk to Kathy about that Navy Seal script?" Cotton asks as his other cell rings. "Hang on a sec."

He answers the other phone.

"Hello?" Cotton asks casually.

"Hello?" Woman's voice says on the other line.

"Who's this?" Cotton asked.

"Who's this?" Woman responds repeating Cotton's exact words.

"Who are you calling?" Cotton asks her.

"Oh, you know what, I'm sorry, I have the wrong number." Woman responds.

Cotton-

"That's ok." Cotton says smiling. The woman on the other end sounds sexy and intriguing.

"Hey, wait a minute, I know your voice. You sound a lot like that guy on TV. Um... uh... Cotton Weary." Woman said recognizing Cotton's voice.

"I do, huh?" Cotton said flirting.

"Yeah... I think he's got a really sexy voice." Woman said.

"Oh well, thank you." Cotton laughs as the girl recognizes him.

"Wait a minute, you are Cotton, aren't you? Oh my God, I am talking to Cotton Weary. I can't believe it." Woman says flirting with Cotton.

"Ya got me. Look, can you hold on a second? I'll be right back, I

promise." Cotton says hoping the women on the other stays on the phone.

"Yeah... yeah." Woman said.

"OK." Cotton said before switches phones again. "Andrea I gotta call you back." He asks then hanging up on his agent before switching phones again. "So, you a big "100% Cotton" fan?"

"Yeah, 110%." Woman said.

"That's very good. So, uh, why don't you tell me who you are?" Cotton asks.

"You're a naughty boy Cotton. Now what would you're girlfriend say?" Woman asks.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Cotton asks.

A metallic click is heard. The voice changes and it's Ghost Face.

"I know you do. I'm right outside her bathroom door." Ghost Face says.

Cotton-

"Who is this?" Cotton asks his smile disappears.

"She's in the shower." Ghost Face says. From where Ghost Face is, Cotton's girlfriend Christine can be seen in the shower. Christine is singing a little tune. "She's got a nice little... voice. Let's go in for a closer look. She's very pretty Cotton, a step up from Maureen Prescott. Speaking of which, let's play a little game. Answer right, your girlfriend lives, answer wrong, she dies. Where's Maureen's daughter Sidney and that husband of hers Billy Loomis?" Ghost Face asks.

"Who the fuck is this?" Cotton asks.

"Someone who'd kill to know where Sidney Prescott is. I know she doesn't go by Prescott anymore. I know her last name, married name is Loomis. One chance Cotton. You've got connections, where are they?" Ghost Face asks.

"You listen to me, you fucking psycho, you lay a finger on Christine and I swear to God I'll kill you." Cotton threatens.

"Wrong answer." Ghost Face says before hanging up. Cotton gets the dial tone.

"NO! Wait! Hello? Shit!" Cotton said turning his car around. He drives into the car in from of him. Christine's safety is in jeopardy and Cotton tries to rush home to save her.

"HEY!" A woman in another car yells. Cotton has cut her off.

"Get out of the way!" Cotton yells at her in his hast to get home.

"He just hit me!" The same woman yells again.

"Move!" Cotton yells.

Cotton drives off the freeway.

Christine stepping out of shower. Her naked frame dripping wet. She picks up a towel to dry off. She looks at the open door, and shrugs it off.

Meanwhile Cotton has one hand on the stirring wheel while the other has his hand his cell phone in it. He's trying to call Christine on the phone.

"Christine if you're there, pick up the phone! Christine Pick up the pho- oh shit!" He yells as he swerves to avoid hitting another car.

Christine going into her bedroom. She is humming. She drops her towel. Her phone line has been cut. Cotton wouldn't have been able to get through the house phone. Maybe her cell phone might have worked.

Cotton is still driving frantic trying to get home. He dials the police for help but got their recording.

"You have reached 911. Due to the volume..." Voice on recorded message.

Christine putting on a night gown. A radio comes on playing Creed's 'WHAT IF'. Christine gasps and spins around.

"Cotton is that you?" Christine asks as she walks to another room. "Cotton? Honey?" She calls his name then turns off the radio. "Ok, Cotton. You know I don't like your 'Stab' games." She can the sound of door opening and wondered if that was him coming home. "Who is it, who's there?"

"Christine? Hun, you all right? I'm home." Cotton's voice-Ghost Face.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!" Christine said.

Cotton's voice-

"You'll never guess what just happened to me." Cotton's voice-Ghost Face.

"What are you talking about?" Christine asks.

Ghost Face pops out in front of Christine. HE raises a knife. She Screams and turns to run. She slips and falls. Ghost Face catches up and she kicks him in the face. She runs to the end of the hall, sees Ghost Face coming and screams again. She runs into a room and locks the door behind her.

"Get the hell out of here!" Christine said scared to death.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's me. Open the door." Cotton's voice-Ghost Face.

"What are you doing? What the fuck are you doing?" Christine asks.

"I was just trying to take the game to the next level. I'm sorry, come on open the door, Chris." Cotton-Ghost Face.

"The game?" Christina asks.

"Yeah the game!" Cotton's voice-Ghost Face.

"What are you talking about?" Christina asks

"I'm talking about how much fun it's gonna be to rip your insides out! Now open the fucking door Christine!" Cotton's voice-Ghost Face.

A knife smashes through the door. Christine Screams. "Oh my god! Cotton!" S

Cotton's SUV arriving at the Christine's apartment building. He exits and runs into the apartment.

"Christine? Hun?" Cotton calls her name. No response.

"The recent epidemic of Road Rage in Los Angeles, innocent drivers mercilessly terrorized and killed by these madmen of the freeway." Cotton says on his talk show.

"Chris? Don't mess around, ok?" Cotton calls her name again.

Cotton On TV-

"We're gonna make them confront their victims face to face, mano a mano,

right here on '100% Cotton'." On his talk show on TV.

Cotton is searching for Christine. He removes his jacket and picks up a fire poker. He walks into the hall. He sees the door with knife marks in it.

Cotton-

"Oh shit. Chris, is that you babe? Chris if you're in there open the door ok honey? Chris? Come on baby open the door."

He breaks through the door. Christine jumps out of the closet and swings a golf club at Cotton.

"Chris, woah woah woah! Jesus!" Cotton said ducking out of the way.

"Get back." Christine orders still holding the golf club.

"Chris, what are you doin?" Cotton asks.

"Stay back. Stay back. Why?" Christine asks.

"Chris, what's going on baby?" Cotton asks her unsure of what's going on but having some idea.

"You've gone crazy that's what!" Christine says.

"Chris, was somebody in the house?" Cotton asks her. She swings at him again.

"Ok ok ok, just calm down, ok?" Cotton said keeping a distance from Christine. He is around the desk in his office while Christine's back is to the door.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Christine asks.

"What are you talking about?" Cotton asks her. She doesn't realize that it wasn't Cotton but someone else who attacked her moments before Cotton came home.

"Oh, why do you want to kill me?" Christine asks crying.

"Give me the club, all right? Give me the club. Give me the club, please." Cotton pleads.

Ghostface appears behind Christine in the hall. From where Cotton is standing he can see Ghost Face sneaking up behind Christine.

"Oh, Christine get out of the way!" Cotton yells and she hits him with the club. Blood pores from the cut Cotton has on the side of his face. "Behind you!" He yells but it's too late.

Ghostface runs behind Christine and Stabs her. She screams. The killer throws her into the hall. The killer goes to Cotton and slices his Arm. He runs and hurls a chair into the killer. Cotton opens some curtains to discover bars on the window.

"Shit!" Cotton curses.

He throws the killer into the wall and knocks a bookshelf on top of him. Cotton reaches for the club, but Ghostface knocks him over the desk. Ghostface runs over, raises a knife, and stab Cotton.

"It was a simple game Cotton. You should've told me where Sidney and Billy are. Now, you lose." Ghost Face says before stabbing him to his death.

To Be Continued!


	2. Where Are The Survivors

Chapter Two

Where Are The Survivors

The sun shines bright on this beautiful morning the Hawaii Island. A slender woman with black hair saunters over to the huge pool in the back yard of the home she shares with her husband. She walks to the edge of the pool and jumps in. She swims around the beautiful large marble pool. The woman is none other than Tatum Riley-Alteri. She is one of the survivors of the Woodsboro & Windsor College murders. She is wearing a yellow stringed two piece bikini and her figure hasn't change since her high school days. She does a couple laps in the pool along with her bulldog Dave. Since going into hiding three years ago, Tatum has kept herself busy trying not to think about what happened. She's since got her nursing degree and is does part time work at the hospital in Maui. She made sure to keep her hair color black and thanked her lucky stars that no one recognized her.

Watching her in the far distance is a tall gentleman. The male figure has no shirt on and his in great shape. He's wearing blue board shorts and his slippers. The gentleman in question is Mickey Alteri. He was Tatum's boyfriend but they've since gotten married. Since the events of Windsor College, Mickey has kept pretty busy himself. He got his degree and has been teaching film class to the up and coming students out there. He loves his job and his students know nothing about what has happened. Both have lived a good life and plan to keep it that way. He moves closer to the pool to see his sexy wife swimming. He himself had taken up surfing and got pretty good at it. Tatum notices him and miles.

"See something you like cowboy?" She asked playfully.

"Why yes I do ma'am." Mickey said. "You know you look really sexy wet." Mickey said smirking. He winked at her a clear indication he was turned on.

"We'll let me get wetter." Tatum said pulling over her bikini top revealing her tits to her husband.

"Woah baby." Mickey said as his board shorts tighten his erection visible.

"It looks like someone is happy to see me." Tatum said smiling. Mickey looked down at the front of his shorts. He smiled. "Glad to know I have that affect on you."

"You know you do baby. Now, why don't you get you fine ass out of the pool and come give daddy some lovin." Mickey said sensually. Tatum obliges getting out the pool completely soaked. Mickey pulls her into him as the two begin touch kissing. Mickey's hands find her ass. Tatum moans loving the way he's making her feel. "You're so fucking sexy wet. My dick is so hard right now."

"MMMM, let me take care of that for you baby." Tatum said placing her hand inside of his board shorts and massaging his erection as they continued kissing. Tatum pulls back a moment. "Let's take this inside. Mickey nods as they heading into their house kissing. Mickey begins to remove her bikini bottom exposing her naked form. He fondles her ass while she pulls his shorts down to his ankles. Mickey stops out of them then lifts Tatum off her feet. The passion and heat between them is incredible. Mickey lays Tatum onto the couch while maintaining his erection. Her legs are wrapped around his waste. Mickey enters her with nine inch manhood. Tatum throws her head back as Mickey thrusts into her. Both moan as they fuck long and hard.

Moments after they're love making has stopped, Tatum has decided to take a quick shower. Mickey follows after her. Both smile at each other as they enjoy breakfast.

"Nothing like a good fuck before breakfast." Tatum said smirking.

"You got that right." Mickey responds blowing her a kiss.

"That was amazing hon. You've stepped your love making skills up." Tatum said to him.

"I aim to please you baby." Mickey responds. Tatum's cell vibrates. "Babe, you've got a text." Mickey said picking up her phone from the counter.

"Who's it from?" Tatum asked. She knew that the only people who have her number are Mickey, Sidney, Billy or Dewey.

"It's from Dewey. He says to watch the news." Mickey said. Both of them gave each other a look. They then headed for the television. Tatum turned on the TV.

"The Community is shocked to learn of the murder of talk show host Cotton Weary and his girlfriend Christine Weir. The police have no suspects as of yet but they are investigating the matter at hand. Neighbors say that Cotton Weary was a stand up guy and had no issues with what's so ever. They don't understand who would want to kill him and his girlfriend." Came voice of a news reporter.

"Oh Shit!" Tatum said frowning. She looked incredibly terrified. Mickey instinctively wraps his arms around her waste. "It's happening again Mick."

"Don't say that." Mickey said.

"What should I say?" Tatum asked angered then regretting it. "I'm sorry. I'm scared."

"I know babe." Mickey said to her.

"We should go to Los Angeles." Tatum said.

"Why?" Mickey asked her.

"I'm concerned about Dewey. He knows something. I need to be with him." Tatum said letting Mickey go and heading into their bedroom. Mickey follows her.

"Tay, do you think that's a good idea? I don't think this has to do with us." Mickey said. Tatum paid him no mind. She grabbed her duffle bag and began packing some things. "This could've been a random killing."

"This was not random Mickey." Tatum said firmly. "Its happening again and I need to make sure my brother and sister are ok." Tatum said referring to Dewey and Sidney.

"I understand what you want to make sure they are safe. So do I. Billy is like a brother to me but if we leave, we could be in danger as well." Mickey said.

"The killer can find us here to. We're not safe. If we're with them, we're can stay safe." Tatum said packing. "Now are you coming or now?" She asked. Mickey didn't say a word. He began packing as well. Both knew this wasn't random and that it was only a matter of time before the killer would find them. Tatum needed to be close to her brother in the vent that something bad happened.

The mountains are a beautiful place to leave. It's peaceful, private, more importantly secluded. This is where you can find the Loomis' Sidney and husband Billy have lived a quiet and peaceful existence for three years now. They share their home with their twin two year old tots William and Scott Loomis. After several tries of getting pregnant, it had finally happened. Sidney gave birth seven and a half months later. They had a private doctor deliver the boys and Sidney only stay in the hospital for a few nights. Sidney still continues working with victims of violence taking calls from home under an assumed name while Billy still works as a manager of the warehouse. His works love him and more importantly, they had no idea who he really was and didn't ask.

Sidney Prescott is walking down a road with a golden retriever who she named Cherokee. She and Billy take turns walking Cherokee the family dog. Both Will and Scott love the dog. She closes a gate and enters a Security System Code to protect their home. She and Cherokee make their way back to the house. She walks into the house.

"Come on, Cherokee." She says to the lovable dog who runs in behind her. Sid closes the door locking it shut. She then enters a security code on the door. Sitting at the table in the kitchen are Billy, William and Scott. Both William and Scott are in their high chairs. Scott is eating all by himself and making a mess while William is giving Billy a hard time while he tries to feed him. Sidney smiles at the scene.

"Come Will eat your lunch." Billy said trying to force his son to eat his veggies.

"No." William said his baby voice. Sidney laughs.

"William…" Billy said placing the spoon filled with baby food back down on the plate. "I give up." Billy said to Sidney.

"Let me try." Sidney said to him. He moved out the way to let feed their son. She picked up the same spoon filled with food and leaned to William. "If you eat your food for mommy, you get a cookie." Sidney bribed. William opened up his mouth and Sidney feed him his food. "Good boy." She praised. She fed him the rest of his food as Billy watched amazed. It was uncannoning. Scott ate his food when Billy feeds him and William ate his food when Sidney feeds him. It was unbelievable to him. He figured this were the perks to having twin boys.

"Unbelievable. He eats for you and not for me." Billy said.

"Well Scott eats when you feed him." Sidney said.

"Scott will eat no matter who feeds him." Billy said. "Aint that right Scottie?" Billy cooed smiling his other little tyke. Scott smiles at him. "That's right daddy." Billy said imitating a baby's voice. Sidney laughed again.

"Ok, the boys are done eating. I have to work so can you clean them up." Sidney said as she got up from the table. Billy cleans the boys up and puts them in their playpen. Sidney goes over to the desk and sits down getting ready to report into work. She puts her headsets on and dials a number on her phone making sure to block the number.

"California Women's Crisis Counseling." A Woman's voice is heard over the phone.

"Hey, it's Laura from Monterey reporting for work, can you patch me in?" Sidney said to the young lady over the phone.

"Sure, thanks Laura." Woman says.

"Thank you. [ring] California Women's Crisis Counseling. How can I help you?" Sidney asks. This is Billy's cue to take the boys in the other room and closes the door so Sidney won't be disturbed.

"Hi. Do I have to say my name?" Girl on the phone.

"No, you don't have to say anything you don't want to say. How can I help?" Sidney said.

"Well, I'm 18 years old. I have a boyfriend and sometimes... he hits me." Girl said.

"It's ok, you can talk to me." Sidney said to the girl.

"Thanks." The Girl on the phone says crying.

Gale Weathers author of the Woodsboro murders and survivor alumni was invited by a college to give a speech to college journalism class. She has been the fierce go getter when it comes to her job and is good at it. Thus the reason she was hired by Total Entertainment. She is giving a speech to the up and coming journalist of the world and is almost finished.

"So in closing, as the future journalists of America, there is one thing that you need to remember. Being the best means being willing to do what the others would not. Break the rules, stop at nothing, be willing to have the world hate you because that is the only way that you'll get the story, the facts, and the fame. Thank you." She said finishing her speech.

Applause is heard

"Excuse me, excuse me." A student called standing up.

"Yes?" Gale asked.

"So you're saying that we should be ready to go out and cut each other's throats because that's what you did?" Student asks trying to be sarcastic.

"Metaphorically, yes." Gale says.

"So tell me Miss Weathers, was it worth it?" Student asked definitely being sarcastic. Gale stared at the young man thinking he has no idea what's in store for him. He's young and brash. She'd see he'd did in the real world.

"I'm so sorry, but we're out of time. Gale Weathers, anchorwoman for "Total Entertainment". The Moderator said to Gale shaking her hand. "Thank you very much." "There's a young man outside who wants to see you. He says he's with the police."

"The police?" Gale asked alarmed. What could've happened that the police sought her out?

In the hallway, a young man stands near the door looking over Gale's profile. Gale walks up to the young man who is Detective Kincaid.

"Detective Mark Kincaid, L.A.P.D." Det. Kincaid said introducing himself to Gale.

"Hello." Gale said.

"That's quite an impressive resume." Det. Kincaid commented.

"Thank you. I assume you're not here for an autograph." Gale asked being sarcastic.

"I'm here because Cotton Weary's been murdered." Det. Kincaid said to her.

"Someone killed Cotton?" Gale asked shocked.

"And his girlfriend. Someone who left something he wanted us to see. I'll show you this because you're the Woodsboro authority, because you knew him. But I promise you, if you share this with the world, it's you I'll be arresting." Det. Kincaid said to her.

"I swear on my Pulitzer prize, which I plan to win one day Detective." Gale said enthusiastically. This could lead to a big story for her but she can't say anything until giving permission to do so.

He hands her a picture. It's a picture of Maureen Prescott when she was very young.

"This was left on Cotton Weary's body. Do you have any idea who the girl might be?" Det. Kincaid asked not realizing that the woman in the photo may play a key role in his investigation.

"Oh my god. This is Maureen Prescott. This is Sidney Prescott's mother." Gale said to the detective.

To Be Continued!


	3. On The Set

Chapter Three

On The Set

The TV at the Loomis house in the mountains is on. Sidney had ended her shift at the Counseling line. She is cleaning the dishes while Billy feeds Cherokee. Both Scott and William were put down for a nap and have been asleep since. There's a news report on the television about Cotton's murder.

"Hollywood is reeling today from news of the murder of Controversial talk show host, Cotton Weary. Weary had only recently finished shooting a cameo as himself in the film "Stab 3: Return to Woodsboro", the third and final part in the famous horror series based on the Woodsboro and Windsor College Murders." Billy and Sidney stare at the TV wondering the same thing. Billy puts the bag of dog food down having already given Cherokee his food. "Before his rise to television fame, Cotton had been imprisoned and was later exonerated for the murder of Maureen Prescott his former Lover…" The TV is turned off by Sidney. She stares shocked at what she hears. Billy pulls her into a hug. Neither one of them exchange words. She wraps her arms around him. Both turn and stare at their two children fearful of what's to come. Billy kisses her forehead.

At the sunrise studio, people are coming and going about. Reporters are everywhere. One stands just outside of the theatre talking.

"Cotton Weary was shooting, here at Sunrise Studios, a cameo in the film "Stab 3". Let's see if we can get a statement."

Various reporters are heard and one tries to get into the studio. He is stopped by security.

Inside Stage 16, where 'Stab 3' is being filmed, Roman Bridger, the director of Stab 3, John Milton the producer of the film and an executive name Roger Corman are talking on the set.

"If you're worried about the movie, then protect the movie. Hire more security, hire the national guard, just don't kill the movie." Roman said clearly pissed off that Cotton's death has disturbed the making of Stab 3.

"Violence in Cinema is a big deal now, Roman. This is not the kind of news this studio is after." Executive Corman said.

"So if we stop making scary movies, what all the psycho's in the world will retire? Come on." Roman said sarcastically.

"I've been making horror movies for 30 years, never had a psycho problem." John Milton said.

"He was you're goddamn idea guys, all right? An ex-con with a trashy talk show, he probably pissed people off everyday." Roman said firmly. He wasn't happy that his movie has stopped due to a murder.

Kincaid and his partner, Wallace walk by.

"Detectives, there's no reason to presume that Cotton's death had anything to do with this movie is there?" Milton asked.

"He was making a movie called 'Stab'. He was stabbed." Det. Wallace the arrogant ass of the two detectives comments sarcastically walking by. Milton frowned.

The main cast of "Stab 3" talking on a porch are Tyson Fox, Tom Prinze, Angelina Tyler, and Sarah Darling. Sarah is the blond seated in the rocking chair. Tom Prinze is playing Dewey, while Angelina plays Sidney. Tyson plays a bootleg version of Randy.

"It was probably some psycho fan pissed off they killed Randy is "Stab 2"." Tyson said.

"Well, Tyson, that'd make you next wouldn't it?" Tom asked.

"I am not a Randy substitute, I am my own character." Tyson said defending himself.

"Named Ricky who works at the video store." Sarah Darling said nastily.

"It's an homage." Tyson said to her.

"Hey, what if the killer is Sidney Prescott? Or Even Billy Loomis? I mean, what the hell ever happened to them? They're probably off somewhere in the woods living like the fuckin Unabomber, man." Tom said trying to be funny getting a laugh or two.

"I'm starting to see why Tori Spelling and David Schwimmer didn't want to come back." Angelina says staring at nothing in particular.

"Guys, this was about Cotton. We are not in any danger." Sarah said to her fellow cast members.

"We are not in any danger" says Candy page 15." Tyson said repeating the lines in the script.

"I don't see you leaving." Sarah said to him.

"You think serious black actors my age can just throw away jobs? It's all a business now. They got Usher doing Pinter off Broadway. L.L. Cool J is Shakespearing in the park." Tyson said.

"Ha, yeah." Tom adds.

"Maybe it's not meant to be." Angelina said.

"Not meant to be? You win that talent search for the new Sidney, 50,000 girls and they pick you? You gotta be praying that this movie keeps going." Tom adds.

"Of course I am. But not at the expense of people's lives!" Angelina said to him. Tom wasn't buying it.

"Oh, cue the violins, right? Aww..." Tom adds being the ass he is.

Gale entering the Studio. She's wearing a yellow outfit. Her camera is in her purse.

Gale-

"Jesus. De ja voodoo." Gale says as she turns on a camera in her purse. Jennifer Jolie spots her.

"Gale Weathers! Oh my God." Jennifer calls her name. she's been spotted.

"Shit." Gale cursed. She's been caught. "Fuck."

"Listen, I know we've never met, and I don't mind you never returning my calls, but I have to tell you that after two films I feel like I am in your mind." Jennifer said being one her biggest fans.

"Well, that would explain my constant headaches." Gale said using a snide remark.

"You know I'm sorry that things didn't work out on '60 Minutes II', but 'Total Entertainment' that's a pretty good fall back." Jennifer said to her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Brad Pitt, but being single, that's a pretty good fall back." Gale came back at her.

"Gives me more time for my work. After all, Gale Weathers, you're such a complex character." Jennifer said to her.

"And to be played by an actress with such depth and range." Gale comments sarcastically.

Gale Turns to see Dewey Riley.

"Jennifer, Nick said you wanted to use- Gale." Dewey said spotting Gale. It was a shock to see her but not really. Gale seemed to pop up whenever there was a murder. He was tired of getting close to her only for her to leave again.

"Dewey!" Gale and Jennifer both asks.

"Well, surprise, surprise, someone dies and Gale comes running." Dewey said to her.

Jennifer walks over to Dewey

"Gale, I think you'll really appreciate my character's work in this one, someone's helped me understand the real you." Jennifer said.

"Someone?" Gale asked.

"The ruthless ambition, your private self-loathing, and that lost and lonely little girl inside." Jennifer told her.

"Lost and lonely what?" Gale asked.

Jennifer-

"You heard me." Jennifer takes Dewey's cell phone. "Thanks Dewey. I'll return it."

"Lost and lonely what?" Gale asked more firmer.

"Little girl inside." Dewey told her.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Woodsboro!" Gale asked.

"Well, I'm surprised you thought about me at all. Listen I gotta get back to work. I really don't have time for this."

"Wait a minute. You work here?" Gale asked.

"Yeah. The movie needed a technical advisor. Somebody who went through the real experience, knew the real people." Dewey told her.

Tom walks by.

"Hey, Dewey." Tom said.

"Hey, Tom." Dewey said.

"Hey! It's the real Gale Weathers." Tom said to Gale shaking her hand.

"Real from top to bottom." Gale said to him.

"Tom Prinze. I watch your show all the time. You're so right, pop culture is the politics of the 21st century." Tom comments.

"Thank you." Gale said to him.

"And that story that you did last month, on me crashing my car, wow, was that ever powerful journalism." Tom tells her.

"Right, um-" Gale says.

"And I especially liked the way that you implied that it was caused by drinking and drugs and that the tire blowout was faked. That was great." Tom said sarcastically.

"Tom, sometimes in Journalism you" Gale said to him.

"Are you parked in the lot? Because I should make sure that no ones messed with your brakeline." Tom said to her walking away.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Gale asked. Dewey gestures to himself, Gale laughs. "He's playing you? Hahaha, you?"

"What?" Dewey asked a little offended.

"You're not gonna get me to fight with you, Dewey. Cotton's killer left a picture." Gale told him.

"Of Sid's mom? The detectives told me." Dewey told her.

"Well does Sidney know about it?" Gale asked. "What about Billy? Does he know about this?"

"Listen, Sidney and Billy don't need this. They have two children to worry about. They don't need you and her camera in her life." Dewey said to her.

"Do you see a camera?" Gale asked as he gestures to her purse. "Right, you bought me this purse, didn't you." Gale said to him. She remembered him buying her the purse.

"Yeah." Dewey said to her.

"Look, it's a habit, I walk out of the house and turn it on, it's like perfume." Gale told him.

"What the hell is this? Gale Weathers?" Milton called her name.

"Could I be more popular?" Gale asks sarcastically.

"No press, no press on set. Get that woman out of here." Milton yelled.

"Yes Mr., Milton." Came the voice of a big burly security guard came and grabbed Gale escorting her out of the studio.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Where's Detective Kincaid? I am working with Kincaid, Dewey!" Gale yelled.

"Rules are rules, Gale. But really, it was great seeing you." Dewey said to her.

Outside stage, a tour is going on.

"Stab 3' is a closed set, but just up ahead is the old 'Seinfeld' stage. Now does anybody need a potty break?" Tour guide says as the tour group moves past stage 16.

Gale and Guards come out the door.

Gale-

"Ok, let go!" Gale said to security guard. She sees people coming by. "Thanks for your help boys." She said acting as if they helped her.

Jay and Silent Bob walk by

Jay-

Holy Shit, Silent Bob, it's that TV newschick Connie fucking Chung! Hey Connie, how's Maury?" Gale gives them the finger. "Dude, I think she likes me. Did you see how she was looking at me?"


	4. It's Happening Again

Chapter Four

It's Happening Again

It's the evening time at the Loomis home. Hank and Laura Loomis have come by to help Sidney and Billy with the boys. Sidney and Laura made dinner while Hank and Billy sat back watching television with William and Scott in their playpen. The four sit down to dinner. William and Scott are to be fed by Hank and Laura. Sidney made four plates of food and two smaller bowls of baby food for the boys. Everyone is eating their dinner. Both William and Scott are attempting to eat on their own.

"So what's going on with you two?" Laura asks. No one says anything. Hank finds this odd. Sidney looks away digging into her food. "What's the matter?" Neither responds. Billy looks over at Sidney.

"Come on you two, what's up?" Hank asks.

"It's happening again." Sidney says without looking at them. Billy rubs her shoulders.

"What?" Laura asked.

"You didn't here the news this morning?" Billy asked.

"Oh. You're referring to Cotton's murder." Hank said to them.

"We heard about it." Laura said.

"They didn't say Cotton's death had anything to do with us." Billy said.

"They mentioned my mother on the news. It is related to us. To me!" Sidney said.

"Sid, I agree with Billy. Honey, Cotton was a trashy talk show host. He probably pissed off the wrong people." Laura said.

"None of this would've happened if she hadn't... if she hadn't... Why'd she have so many secrets, Laura?" Sidney asked about her mother. Laura couldn't answer her. Billy continued to rub her shoulders. "I mean if she hadn't been such a slut, she'd still be alive and no one would've had to die. My father would still be alive, Gale's camera man, Casey Becker, Steven Orth, Principal Himbry, Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens, Neil Preston, Paul Himbry…" Sidney said taking a deep breathe.

"Now Cotton and his girlfriend Christine." Billy adds.

"Too many people died for her mistake. It didn't have to happen this way." Sidney said.

"You are absolutely right. Your mother's mistake cost a lot of people their lives. But just because she made mistakes doesn't mean that she, your father or the other victims deserved to die." Laura said.

"Try telling that to Randy, Stu, Mrs. Meeks and Derek. They gave very convincing reasons for doing what they did." Billy said.

"Revenge. Look what happened to them?" Hank said attempting to clean William's messy little face up from the food.

"Revenge never solves anything." Laura said then looking at Scott make a mess of his face. "Scottie, look your face!" Laura said then using a napkin to wipe Scott's face. Scott fought with his grandma a little but ultimately allowed Laura to clean him up. Billy stood up from the table and got milk from the fridge. He poured it into two bottles and handed them both to William and Scott who took it eagerly and began to suck it down. Well Scott does anyway.

"I think it's time you both moved back home to Woodsboro with the children." Hank said to them.

"That's not a great idea dad." Billy said cleaning off Scott and William's high chairs while removing their bowls.

"Why not? It sounds to me that the two of you would be safer moving back to Woodsboro. We'd move back there as well. We'd help you two. Kate still lives in Woodsboro with Jill." Laura said. Sidney thought about it a moment. "You wouldn't be alone."

"Mom!" Billy scolded.

"I don't like the fact that you two are in hiding. It's not a way to live your lives, especially with children in the picture. You two are living your lives as if you don't exist." Laura said to them. Sidney smiles.

"That's the whole idea. Psychos can't kill what they can't find." Sidney said. Billy shook his head.

After drinking their bottles, both William and Scott both fell asleep in their playpen. Sidney and Laura took them up to their room to sleep. Billy and Hank decided to clean the kitchen and the dishes. Both father and son decide it's time to talk alone.

"So." Hank said wiping the dishes dry as Billy washes them.

"So." Billy responds.

"How are you two doing?" Hank asked. He hadn't seen his son and daughter in law not to mention his grandsons in quite a while. He wanted to know if they were ok.

"We're fine dad." Billy said not looking at his father.

"How's work?" Hank asks.

"Work is fine." Billy responds.

"What about Sid and her job?' Hank asks.

"She's fine." Billy says. "Why are you asking dad?"

"It's just that you're mom and I worry for you, Sid and the boys." Hank said. "You four are living out here by yourselves. No other neighbors in sight."

"Dad, we're fine." Billy said. He stopped doing the dishes. He thought about his wife's earlier comments. He turned to face father. "I'm fine, the boys are fine. I don't know about Sidney." Billy said as he went back to finishing the last four dishes. Hank watched his son waiting for him to finish. "The boys and I are fine. I'm worried about Sidney."

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"Well, after we got married, things were fine. She seemed fine. The boys were born and she's a mom. A great mother. She takes care of the home and the boys while I work. She works from home, but lately she's been on edge. Maybe it's being alone with the children, in the house that's got her….I don't know." Billy said. Hank looked on.

"Sidney's going through a lot. So are you. Not to mention Tatum and Mickey." Hank said.

"Yeah, but Sid's always been the strong one and Tatum well Tatum will always be Tatum, Mickey's apart of this by association. I don't know about Sidney. She always says she's fine."

"What do you think?" Hank asked.

"I don't think she's fine. I think deep down, Sidney is hurting more than she's letting on. She'll only cry on the anniversary of her father's murder. She won't on the anniversary of her mother's death. Is that weird?" Billy asked.

"No not really. Sidney grieves for her parents in her own way." Hank told his son.

"Then how come I don't grieve?" Billy asked.

"Because you didn't lose anything." Hank said as Billy looked away. "What you and Sidney have is pure love. You support her no matter what. She and the boys including your mother and me are important to you. You care Tatum and Mickey as well but Sidney and the boys are far more important to you. Losing one of them would devastate you." Hank said to him.

"I understand what you're saying dad. I just worry about her. I wish that she'd at least talk about it." Billy told him.

"She's not ready yet. When she is, you'll be the first to know." Hank said tapping Billy on the shoulder. Hank finished the rest of the dishes leaving Billy to his thoughts.

"Dad, promise me something." Billy said to him.

"Anything." Hank said.

"If there is another killer targeting Sidney and me, promise me…" Billy said cut of by his father.

"I know where you going with this and I don't want to think about that." Hank said.

"Dad listen, if anything should happen to me or Sidney or both of us, you gotta promise me that you and mom will step in take care of the boys." Billy asked him.

"Billy…." Hank said to him.

"Dad, please. Promise me." Billy asked. Hank stared at his son. He knew Billy wasn't kidding. He also knew that Billy was no fool. Cotton's death wasn't a coincidence. It was a message to him, Sidney, Tatum, Gale, Dewey and Mickey to watch their backs. Someone is after them. Hank didn't want to think about the possibility of losing his son but what choice did he have? There's always a possibility that they will die. He just hoped his son didn't go before him.

"I promise. It won't happen." Hank said.

"Thanks dad." He nodded.

Sidney is preparing the guest room for Hank and Laura to sleep in. She couldn't stop thinking about Cotton's murder. Could his death have been a coincidence? No she knew better. Her gut feeling told her that there was another killer out there targeting her, her husband and her friends. This definitely wasn't a coincidence. Laura stood at the doorway watching her. She was concerned for her daughter in law. She wondered how Sidney was doing emotionally. Physically, Sid was fine but she really didn't express much emotion after the murders occurred and she, her husband and her friends survived again. Since then, Sid has just been going through the motions.

"Hey." Laura said smiling. Sid looked up smiling at her. "Thanks for letting us stay the night."

"You and Hank are welcomed anytime." Sidney said smiling as she placed a blanket onto the bed.

"Sidney hon are you alright?" Laura asked.

"I'm fine." Sidney said to her.

"Everything ok between you and Billy?" Laura asked.

"Of course. Billy and I are fine. Couldn't be happier." Sidney responds.

"So, what's got you so down?" Laura asked.

"Sometimes when we miss someone, we grieve differently. I know you miss your parents." Laura said as Sidney looked away. "How are you really doing?"

"I'm ok." Sidney said. She sighed heavily. "I was ok until Cotton was murdered."

Laura watched her. Both women sat on the bed. "His death only brings back bad memories. I keep thinking that Billy and I will ok and we'll be able to move on with our lives. This happens. I'm sure Tatum and Mickey know about Cotton's murder by now."

"Maybe what you need is to see a therapist." Laura said Sidney chuckled a bit. She knew her mother in law met well but she didn't need counseling. What she needed was peace of mind.

"I don't need counseling. What I need is for peace from all the psychos who are trying to kill me, my family and friends. I need for to make sure my husband and my children are safe." Sidney said as Laura looked on. "They're safety means the world to me."

"You're safety matters to us as well." Laura said. Sidney smiled and leaned on her shoulder.

"I just don't want to keep running anymore and I'm tired of it. I want to be able to live my life with my husband, raise our children together, and by with our family without some psycho freak trying to kill us." Sidney said.

"I feel so guilty." Sidney said.

"Why? You've done nothing wrong." Laura said.

"I feel like it's my fault because of my mother's indiscretions so many people lost their lives." Sidney said shaking her head. "Even my own father died because of her."

"Your mother's indiscretions had nothing to do with you. What happened wasn't your fault at all. Stop blaming yourself."

"You said you assumed Tatum and Mickey know about Cotton's murder, have you spoken to them?" Laura asked.

"No but she texted me. She and Mickey are coming to town." Sidney said knowing Tatum. Tatum hadn't told her that in her message but Sidney knew that Tatum would risk her safety as well as Mickey's to make sure she, Billy and the boys were ok. Not to mention her own brother.

"Well, I know Tatum I suspect you're right about her coming to town." Laura said.

"When does this end?" Sidney asked. Laura didn't know how to answer that. For all she knew was that this could go on for ever and Sid and Billy would never have peace. What will William and Scott do when they learn of this? Would they fall victim of Ghost Face? Over her dead body.

After putting away the dishes and the babies' high chairs, a tired Sidney went over to the couch. She saw her husband Billy lying comfortably on the sofa. She makes herself comfortable on top of him. Billy instinctively places his arm around Sidney's lower back. She closed her eyes hoping to at the very least get some sleep.

A woman is seen walking through Sid's yard. Sidney wakes up and sees the woman is the window. It is her mother. Sidney sits up.

"Sid...come here...Mother needs to talk to you...Everything you touch, Sid, dies. You're poison…you're just like me...you're just like me..." She lowers herself to the ground leaving bloody streaks on the window. "What have they done to me? They'll do it to you... they'll do it to you..." Maureen's ghost says.

"Mom?" Sidney said crying.

Ghostface pops up and smashes through the window. Sid jumps on the couch causing Billy to jump. She wakes up. It was only a dream.

"Baby, you ok?" Billy asked holding her.

"Yes. I just had a bad dream." Sidney said to him. Billy watched her a moment. He could see the exhausted look on her face. She noticed the worried loon on his face and put on a fake smile. "I'm ok honey." She said to him.

"Come here." Billy said pulling Sidney into his arms. Both laid back on the couch. Billy pulled the blanket over them as they both drifted off to sleep again.

To Be Continued!


	5. UnHappy Actress

Chapter Five

Un-Happy Actress

At the Sunrise Studios, Sarah Darling pulls into a parking spot. She goes into an office. She checks to see where the director of Stab 3 Roman Bridger was.

"Hello." Sarah says looking around. She kept looking around to see if there was anyone there. "Stab3, Jesus, I've gotta get new agent. Roman?" She called to him. A door opens then closes. "Someone here?"

Tyson jumps out with scissors through his head. Sarah screams and Tyson laughs.

"Stan my man. He does good work." Tyson said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Stan said smiling along with Tyson.

"Fuck you very much! Tyson go to hell." Sarah said to him.

"Excuse us, Sarah, make-up test." Tyson said to her.

"Yeah, make-up, you could use it. Dammit have you seen Roman?" Sarah said to him.

"Look, everyone in the office has gone home already." Tyson told her.

"He said it was important." Sarah said.

"Everything's important to Roman!" Tyson said as he and Stan left.

Sarah goes into Roman's office and picks up his video award. The phone rings and she drops it. The head breaks off.

"Oh shit!" She tries to fix it, and answers the phone. "Director's office?" Sarah cursed.

"Sarah, it's Roman, I'm sorry I'm running late, I'm still on the 405, I'm about 10 minutes away." Ronan said on the phone.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm just... looking at your music video awards." She attempts to fix it with tape.

"All right, since I got you on the phone, let's talk about your character." Roman said to her."

"What character? I'm Candy, the chick who gets killed second. I'm only in two scenes!" Sarah said.

"You're not happy with your part." Roman asked.

"I'm not happy that I'm 35 playing a 21 year old. I'm not happy that I have to die naked! And I'm not happy that my character is too stupid to have a gun in the house after her boyfriends been cut into fish sticks." Sarah complained.

"Um hmm... umhmm great, so let's run the lines." Roman said.

"Huh, fine." Sarah said clearly annoyed with her part.

"Uh, page 28, Candy's big moment." Roman said to her.

"Page 28.. Ring ring. Hello?" Sarah said in her most alluring voice.

"Hello." Roman said.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked in her character's voice.

"Who's this?" Roman asked.

"This is Candy. Hang on, let me get some clothes. See! I don't' understand why I have to start the scene in the shower! The whole shower things been done before, 'Vertigo' hello! And I mean, my boyfriend just died, why am I showering?" Sarah complained again.

"Why don't we just read the scene? Candy, is that like candy cane or candy apple?" Roman asked.

"Whatever. Come on, who is this? I think you have the wrong number." Sarah said.

"But you know my favorite name?" Roman asked.

"I'm hanging up right now." Sarah said.

"It's Sarah." Roman said. His voice distorted.

"Roman that's not the line." Sarah said stopped reading. She didn't see the line Roman was reading.

"It is in my script." Roman said.

"Has there been another goddamn rewrite? How the fuck are we supposed to learn our lines when there's a new script every 15 minutes?" Sarah asked angered.

"It's not just a new script, it's a new movie." Roman said.

"What? What movie?" Sarah asked staring at the phone shocked.

"My movie." Roman said. A metallic click to Ghost Face's voice. "It's called, 'Sarah gets skewered like a fucking pig!' Still in character, Sarah?"

Sarah hangs up the phone and runs into the hall. She sees a shadow on the glass door to the building and turns to go into another room. She tries a switch but it doesn't work.

"Shit." Sarah cursed.

She continues walking and almost runs into a Ghostface costume. She hides in costume racks. She calls sunrise studios.

"Thank you for calling Sunrise Picture Studios. If you'd like today's commissary menu, press one." Said voice on phone.

A guard checking is the offices to make sure no one was around.

"Mr. Bridger?" Security Guard calls Roman's name. No response.

He turns out the lights and leaves. Sarah is still hiding in the props room.

Voice on Phone-

"If you'd like to hear previews of upcoming Sunrise Pictures releases, press 4. If you'd like to purchase Sunrise merchandise, press 5." Voice on phone says going through the recording.

"Come on, come on!" Sarah says. Panic written all over her face.

One of the Ghostface costumes comes to life. He draws a knife. Sarah looks up. She screams as Ghostface pushes the cart into the next room. Sarah falls to the ground. She gets up and runs around a prop table. She grabs a knife only to find that it's made of rubber. She grabs a metal pipe as Ghostface pushes over a rack. She swings the pipe at

Ghostface and it bends when she hits him. He pushes a table at her and then punches her. She smashes through glass on the top half of a door. She is impaled by the shards and Ghostface stabs her in the back and twists the knife. She falls over the door, blood running down her face, dead.

Gale and Dewey are sitting at a café. The two hadn't seen each other in more than a year. Gale looked different. Shorter, her hair is darker than Dewey remembered. Her features indicates that she's aged a bit. None the less she was still the same old Gale Weathers. Dewey himself still looked the same to Gale. There was no difference except for the hair was a tad bit longer, but he still walked with a limp. Both stared at each other for a moment, those same feelings returning to them in full force.

"Look, I want to get something straight. I only got into this cause the police asked me." Gale said to him.

"Why would the police come to you?" Dewey asked her.

"I did write the definitive book on the Woodsboro murders." Gale responds.

"And I'm sure you just can't wait to write another one!" Dewey said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What about you?" Gale asked him.

"What about me?" Dewey asked her.

"You said you'd never leave Woodsboro, 'The only place that's real!' But now you're here. Not with me. Dewey, I took care of you. I waited until you were well. I couldn't stay there, I mean, it's like dog years, one year in Woodsboro is like seven everywhere else." Gale explained.

"So it's off to Paris for a week? New York for a month? L.A Forever?" Dewey asked.

"It was fucking '60 Minutes II'! I couldn't say no! I could've been the next Diane Sawyer!" Gale said.

"What's wrong with just being Gale Weathers? I liked her!" Dewey told her. Gale looked away.

"It didn't work Dewey. We tried, we're different." Gale said to him. Even she didn't buy that crap.

"You used to say that was our strength." Dewey said to her.

A waitress brings them coffee.

"Here you go." The waitress said placing two cups of coffee onto the table.

"Thank you. Have you spoken to Tatum yet?" Gale asked. Dewey nodded. "How are they doing?" Gale asked genuinely concerned for his sister and brother in law.

"They are fine or were fine until she heard about Cotton." Dewey said.

"Knowing Tatum, she'll probably fly to LA." Gale said jokingly.

"She is." Dewey said. Gale frowned.

"You didn't tell her stay away?" Gale asked.

"I tried but you know Tatum. When she sets her mind at something it gets down." Dewey said. Besides, at least this way I can keep an eye out for her."

"What about Sidney and Billy? Do they know what's going on?" Gale asked.

"I'm sure they know by now." Dewey said. Gale stared at him for a moment. She felt he was giving her the brush off.

"Dewey, you're not just here because of that second rate, K-Mart, straight-to-video version of me, are you?" Gale asked.

"Brace yourself, Gale, all of this is actually not about you." Dewey said.

"All of what Dewey? You do know something, don't you?" Gale asked him ignoring his sarcasm.

"Off the record." Dewey asked.

"Always." Gale says.

Dewey-

"Two months ago, the Woodsboro police got a call from a woman who said she was with 'Stab 3'. She wanted to see the file on Sid, Billy, and Tatum, for research." Dewey told her.

"And?" Gale asked.

"The boys said no. She wouldn't give her name. A month later, the station gets broken into, the file room ransacked." Dewey told her.

"Someone stole their files?" Gale asked.

"I already removed it. I think someone on the film was trying to find Sid, Billy and my sister." Dewey told her.

"I'm sorry, this is too good!" Gale said picking up her phone.

"I said off the record!" Dewey yelled.

"Right." Gale said forgetting that she agreed to listen to this juicy news with her device.

Dewey's beeper goes off.

"It's Jennifer. She needs me." Dewey said to her.

"Jennifer?" Gale asked surprised.

"Gotta run." Dewey told her getting up from the table.

"Wait, Dewey, where are you going?" Gale said joining him.

"I'm on duty!" Dewey told her.

Dewey and Gale's cars pulled up to Jennifer's house. Dewey gets out of his car first followed by Gale getting out hers. She accidentally leaves the engine on.

"Stop following me" Dewey tells her.

"I happen to be working for the police, dammit!" Gale said to him.

"You're not a detective, Gale." Dewey said.

"Neither are you, Mr. Incognito!" Gale said to him.

"Ah, you left your motor running." Dewey told her.

"Dammit!" Gale cursed.

Inside her house are Jennifer and Steven Stone, her bodyguard. Jennifer is freaking out about

"Fans, I can handle fans. They want a picture, they want a conversation, I can handle fans!" She holds up a cigarette. "You see this Dewey? I haven't had one of these in a year and a half! Someone's gotta pay for this!" Jennifer complained.

"Jennifer, settle down. What happened?" Dewey said.

Gale enters the house.

"I'm with him." Gale said.

"You! Like I'm ever going to win an award playing you!" Jennifer said angrily.

"There's been a second murder." Stone said that.

"Who?" Dewey asked.

"Sarah Darling." Stone said to them.

"Where?" Gale asks.

"At the studio." Stone said.

"Where, Nancy Drew wants to know where! Cotton Weary, Sarah Darling, don't you get it?" Jennifer continued to complain.

"Someone's killing them in the order they die in the movie." Dewey said.

"Dewey, who gets killed third?" Gale asks.

"Who gets killed third? You do." Jennifer mocks her.

Jennifer hands Gale a script which she throws down. She and Dewey exit. Jennifer walks over to Stone and jumps into his arms. Gale follows Dewey outside.

"I get killed in 'Stab 3'? I get killed?" Gale asks.

"Yeah." Dewey tells her.

"Dewey, where are you going?" Gale asks following him to his trailer.

"I have to get something from my trailer." Dewey tells her.

"Your- You live here with HER?" Gale asks her.

"Yeah." Dewey said.

"Oh my God!" Gale yelled.

They enter Dewey's trailer.

"I needed a place to stay and she said she liked having me around." Dewey told her.

"Why?" Gale asked.

"She says I make her feel safe, she says I'm her rock." Dewey said to her.

"Her rock?" Gale questions.

"Yeah. If you weren't so concerned with pretentions and appearance, you'd be able to appreciate the positivity and emotional centeredness I provide a woman." Dewey told her then leaves his trailer. Gale follows him back outside. "Stone, I'm headed to the crime scene. You stay by Jennifer's side. I suggest a search of the grounds."

"Hey Dewdrop, can I have a word? Just so we can be straight. I'm the professional celebrity guard here, my resume lists Julia Roberts, Salman Rushdie, and Posh Spice. You are the Hollywood hanger on-er, cause you're just no good as a cop anymore. Your resume reads like the obituaries. So how about you take suggestions from me, aiit?" Stone said cockily to Dewey.

"Whatever you say." Dewey said smirking.

To Be Continued!


	6. ThreeDifferen EndingsTwoDifferentKiller

Chapter Six

Three Different Endings-Two Different Killers

Sunrise office is flooded with cops all over the place. They are there because the security guard called them after finding Sarah Darling murdered. Both detectives Kincaid and Wallace are there investigating the case.

"Same deal? Found with the body." Detective Wallace says.

"Yeah, Maureen Prescott again." Det. Kincaid said.

"This is great. Ten more murders and we can publish a calendar." Det. Wallace said.

"The old Killer playing with the Cops routine. Very Hannibal Lecter." Det. Kincaid said.

"Doesn't the killer come after the cops in those movies?" Det. Wallace says.

"Usually one cop makes it." Det. Kincaid answers.

"And?" Det. Wallace questions.

"One cop doesn't... usually." Det. Kincaid tells him.

"Detective Kincaid, what do we know? Same Killer?" Gale asks.

"Hey, hey, Terminal Entertainment? This is a crime scene, all right?" Det. Wallace rudely said.

"Wallace, Miss Weathers is working with me now." Det. Kincaid tells his partner.

"Thank you, Detective." Gale said thankful that he came to her rescue.

"You're welcome." Det. Kincaid said to her.

"Well in that case I'm gonna go dust for finger prints with Jane Pauley." Det. Wallace said sarcastically.

"Uh, photos, Wallace please. Thank you. New picture, same person. Anything turn up on your research yet?" Kincaid shows the picture to Gale.

"No, nothing that'll help with these." Gale told him wondering why the killer keeps leaving a picture of Maureen Prescott.

"What about an increased police presence around Jennifer. She's the next one to get killed in the script." Dewey asks.

"She has a bodyguard. And besides, the producers told us that there are three different versions of the script, something about keeping the ending off the Internet, you should know that, you're the technical advisor right? Three versions, three different characters die next, and we don't' know which one the killer read." Det. Kincaid told them.

Sunrise Stage 16, Roman is complaining about the investigation. Jennifer is there. Det. Kincaid, Wallace and Dewey walk up to them.

"All I ever wanted to do was make a real, classic love story. And the studio said they'd let me, I just had to do a scary movie for them first. And now we're shut down and I am fucked!" Roman told them.

"God, it's not the end of the world, Roman." Jennifer tells him.

"That is so easy for you to say! You can always go back to must see TV. Ya know, I have no movie, I'm about to turn 30, and it looks like I am now the next target." Roman said.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"You, why you?" Dewey asked him.

Roman hold up his video award-

"Do you think this wasn't a message?" Roman asked.

"Roman Bridger." Det. Wallace called his name.

"What?" Roman asked annoyed.

"Mr. Bridger, you didn't tell us you spoke with Sarah Darling before she was murdered." Det. Kincaid asked.

"Spoke with her when?" Roman asked.

"The guard said she was here for a meeting with you." Det. Kincaid told him.

"What meeting?" Roman asked clueless.

"We talked to her roommate, too. Says you called Sarah and told her to come down to the studio. Roommate answered the phone, says it was you." Det. Wallace told him. Everyone stared at Roman.

"Wait a minute! I never called her, never told her to go anywhere!" Roman told them.

"Roommate says she knows your voice, Mr. Bridger." Det. Kincaid said to him.

"Well, she wasn't speaking with me! Look, I did not call Sarah Darling!" Roman told them.

"Sarah Darling said you did." Det. Kincaid said to him.

"Someone is trying to ruin my movie. Someone wants to kill my movie!" Roman said to them.

"We'll talk about your movie down at the station. All right, this is the scene where you come with us." Det. Wallace sarcastically said.

Roman stands to his feet.

"Dewey, Jennifer, she wasn't talking with me. I'm coming!" Roman told them as he is escorted from the studio.

"I'll call it in." Det. Kincaid told his partner. His cell phone is dead. "Battery. Mr. Riley, you

have a cell phone I can borrow?"

"Sure." Dewey said handing him a phone.

"Thank you." Det. Kincaid told him.

"God, Roman. Remind me not to sleep with him again." Jennifer remarked as the others stared at her.

To Be Continued !


	7. Surprise Dinner Guests

Chapter Seven

Surprise Dinner Guests

Upon walking their dog Rocket along the road, Billy Loomis, father and husband has was thinking about the way his life has turned out thus far. He married the woman of his dreams, he has two wonderful little boys, two best friends, extended family (meaning Dewey and Gale) and two loving parents who have been there through it all. Despite what has happened, he had to admit that his life wasn't all bad. With the exception of a homicidal maniac chasing him and his family, things were ok. He makes his way up the walk up towards the house with Rocket tow. They approach the house.

"Come on boy." Billy said as Rocket rushes into the house.

Outside of the house, a car pulls up to the security gate. The gate is opens up allowing the car to enter.

Ring! Ring!

The alarm in the house goes off causing Sidney and Billy to be alert. Both pull out their guns.

"Stay with the boys, I'm gonna go check it out." Billy said to her. She nods as Rocket stood by her. Sidney went over to William and Scott's playpen and picks them both up incase she needs to run. It was part of their plan.

Billy had reset the security code on the security panel next to the house. The security panel at the house can control the one panel at the gate and in the house. A car pulled up towards the house. Billy didn't recognize the vehicle or the couple inside of it. Clutching his gun, Billy walked up to the car as it stopped.

"Who are you? What are you doing on my property?" Billy asked. Sidney came out of the house holding the twins. Two figures stepped out of the car. Sidney's eyes lit up. She recognized the female anywhere.

"Don't tell me you forgot about us?" Came the male voice. Billy frowned confused. Who was this guy who came to his home unannounced. The male turned to Billy smiling. It was Mickey. Billy smiled relieved.

"Oh my god." Billy said. "What the hell man?" Billy asked smiling as he and Mickey hugged tightly.

"What's up brother?" Mickey said shaking his hand.

"Hey you." Tatum said pulling Billy into a hug.

"How are you sis?" Billy asked her.

"Fine. You?" Tatum asked.

"Alive." Billy said smiling. He turned to Sidney. "Someone's been missing you." He said as Tatum smiled and ran up to the house.

"Sid." Tatum said hugging Sidney who hugged her back as much as she could. Sid still had the twins in her arms.

"Tatum. It so good to see you." Sidney said.

"Same here sis." Tatum said to her. "Hey guys." She said playfully to the twins who smiled at Tatum. She takes William out of Sidney's arms holding him. William seems comfortable in her arms.

"Hey you." Mickey said going over to hug Sidney.

"Hey yourself. How did you guys find us?" Sidney asked.

"We remembered you said that you loved the country. We figured it was the perfect setting." Mickey answered. Tatum looked at him annoyed. Billy and Sid looked on amused.

"Dewey told us." Tatum said as they laughed.

"Come inside the house." Sidney said as the group walked into the house.

Billy and Mickey spent time talking while playing with William and Scott. Mickey was tickling Scott's belly while William was playing with the baseball Billy. Sidney and Tatum cooked. The two friends spent much of their cooking laughing and telling jokes. Sid and Tatum fixed four plates of food and two bowls of smaller portions for the babies.

"So what has life been like in Hawaii?" Sidney asked.

"Great. The waves are awesome, the beach is ripping and the sites are amazing." Mickey said. Billy and Sidney smiled.

"What he means is its pretty cool." Tatum said as the group laughed while eating.

"Tatum is a nurse at the hospital. I teach at the local high school." Mickey said.

"That's awesome dude." Billy said.

"Yeah. A nurse Tatum, you don't like to hear people complain why did you get into nursing?" Sidney asked.

"The money. Do you know that in nurses in Hawaii make more money than a nurse in the states?" Tatum asked.

"I did not know that." Sidney said smiling.

"I tell you the money is awesome. We have a nice house because of my dough." Tatum jokes.

"Yeah and she owns my butt." Mickey said as Billy and Sidney chuckled.

"And what a cute butt it is." Tatum cooed over at Mickey.

"What about you two?" Mickey asked.

"What about us?" Sidney asked.

"How's married life, how are things around the Loomis residence?" Tatum asked.

"Well things here are fine. I work at a crisis hotline while Billy is in charge of a company."

"Billy in charge of a company, didn't see that coming." Mickey joked.

"Hey, I can run a company and I do a damn good job." Billy said pretending to be offended.

"Besides, my hubby knows how to take charge." Sidney said rubbing Billy's face as he blew her an air kiss.

"Oh brother." Tatum joked.

"What's teaching like for you Mick?" Sid asked.

"It's fun. The kids know a lot about movies in the states. They're easy to teach." Mickey said.

"You teach a bunch of perverts." Tatum adds. Billy and Sid laughed.

"Perverts!" Sid asks.

"Yeah." Tatum answers. "There's a student in his class name Tony who comes on to me every chance he gets. He's like _hey Tatum, nice legs what time do they open?_" Tatum said mimicking the student. Sidney laughs.

"He doesn't like that. Tony is a harmless 14 year old who wears glasses." Mickey said.

"Whatever. All the boys in the class want to fuck me and have said so." Tatum said.

"Tay, can you chill with the language? My boys might pick up on it and start cussing?" Sidney told her.

"Sorry." Tatum said.

"So Sid, it's gotta be weird doing the job you do?" Mickey asked her.

"Why's that?" Sid asked.

"You're a crisis counselor. It must be weird to talk to victims when you were one." Mickey said as Sidney frowned, Billy frowned as well. Tatum wore an annoyed expression on her face. Sidney looked away. "Shit Sid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Its ok Mick." Sidney said the good mood now gone.

"Well since you brought it up hone, we mine as well talk about it." Tatum said. "Has Dewey contacted you about the case?"

"No." Billy said.

"Us neither." Mickey said.

"So, you two aren't here just to visit?" Sidney asked.

"We wanted to make sure you guys were ok." Mickey adds.

"Even if it met your safety?" Billy asks.

"Hey, the way I look at is that we're family and family sticks together. Besides, Dewey owes me an explanation." Tatum said. "Don't worry, we're here to stay."

"In that case, I better make up the guess room." Sidney said.

"My parents used it last night and left this morning so, you're good to go." Billy said.

"Cool, I'll grab our luggage from the car." Mickey said heading out of the house to get his and Tatum's suitcases. Billy and Sidney watched them scared that they'd lose the closes people they had to family, especially for Sidney. Besides, Billy, his parents and her sons, Tatum was like a sister to her and she needed her sister around for a long time.

To Be Continued !


	8. The Mystery Behind Maureen Prescott

Chapter Eight

The Mystery Behind Maureen Prescott

Sitting in his office at his desk was detective Kincaid. He had been staring at the photos of Maureen Prescott. He couldn't figure out what her connection to Cotton Weary's murder or the murder of Cotton's girlfriend Christine. It just didn't make sense. His partner Detective Wallace walked into the office and sat at his desk. He had a box of donuts with him and two cups of coffee.

"What's up partner?" Det. Wallace asks.

"Hey." Det. Kincaid says staring at the pictures. He begins to rub his forehead.

"This case is driving me nuts. That's why eat so many donuts." Det. Wallace said.

"Careful partner. Eat too many donuts and you'll have a weight problem to sorry about." Det. Kincaid said. Det. Wallace scoffed.

"This case doesn't make sense. What does pictures of Maureen Prescott have to do with Cotton's murder?" Det. Wallace asked.

"Let's look at what we know so far." Det. Kincaid said opening the folder containing the information on Sidney, Billy and Tatum.

"Ok, we know that four years, Cotton use to date Maureen Prescott who she was cheating on her husband Neil Prescott with Cotton." Det. Wallace.

"Right." Det. Kincaid said. "That's the only connection he has to Maureen. In fact, this is the only connection he has to Sidney and her father. It just doesn't make sense."

"Maybe the killer has a connection to Maureen Prescott." Det. Wallace said.

"The question is what is the connection?" Det. Kincaid.

"Maybe Sidney might know. Does it say in her file that has a sibling or something?" Det. Wallace asked.

"She has no siblings and her only relatives living in Woodsboro are Kate Roberts and her daughter Jill. Kate is Sidney's aunt Maureen's sister." Det. Kincaid said.

"Maybe Kate knows something." Det. Wallace said.

"I already spoke with Ms. Roberts and she informed me that she didn't know where her sister went when she left home." Det. Kincaid.

"There are three dead celebrities on our hands and we have no clues as to who is doing this and we pictures of Maureen Prescott and no clue as to what her connection is to this investigation." Det. Wallace said getting frustrated.

"The only real connection being that Cotton and Maureen had a fling." Det. Kincaid said thinking to himself. "Maybe answer lies her past. Let's go back where it began."

"Woodsboro." Det. Wallace said.

"Now according to the reports, Maureen Prescott was raped and murdered. Cotton was the only suspect fingered by Maureen's daughter Sidney." Det. Kincaid said brainstorming.

"There's a trial and Cotton is sent away and even get the death penalty." Det. Wallace said following his partner's lead.

"Gale is instrumental in the case staying true to Cotton the whole time. A year later the murder spree begins. First Steven Orth, and then Casey Becker." Det. Kincaid said.

"Sidney's attacked in her home but survives. Her attack a message from the killer." Det. Wallace adds.

"The killer calls Sidney at Tatum's house scaring her and she thinks it's her boyfriend Billy Loomis. Principal Himbry is murdered in his office. Stu Macher throws a party at his house to set the stage for the grand finale. Tatum is attacked but survives with only an inured neck. Dwight Riley is stabbed in the back and survives. Gale is knocked on conscious but survives. Billy is stabbed in his abdomen but lives." Det. Kincaid said.

"Leaving Sidney to defend herself from the two killers who reveal themselves as Randy Meeks and Stu Macher. Randy goes ballistic and shoots Neil Prescott who's been held captive. They're plan was to set him up for all the murders. Randy loses control and kills Stu Macher. He attempts to shoot Tatum but is shot by Billy Loomis." Det. Wallace says.

"Sidney pumps one more bullet into Randy's head for good measure making certain he is dead." Det. Kincaid said.

"Then three years later the same thing happens at Windsor college. Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens were murdered while at the movie premier of Stab. The murders of Cici Cooper, Neil Preston and Paul Himbry followed. Dewey and Gale were once again attacked and Dwight ends up being stabbed in the back again. He survived that as well. Gale wasn't harmed this time but it didn't stop the killer from trying. Halle McDaniels and her cousin Anthony were murdered. Tatum was attacked at the hospital but survived. This left Sidney and Billy alone." Det. Wallace adds.

"Don't forget about the two officers that were murdered trying to protect Sidney and her friend Halle." Det. Kincaid adds.

"Right, Sidney ends up at the auditorium. The killer reveals himself to be Derek Feldman. Billy comes to the rescue of his then fiancé Sidney. Gale is held hostage but an unknown woman who claimed to be Debbie Sault when she was really Mrs. Meeks. Randy Meeks's mother. She was also Derek's mother as well. Both had plotted to get their revenge on the survivors after Randy was murdered." Det. Wallace adds getting frustrated.

"Mrs. Meeks revealed that Billy's father had raped her after she was binge drinking. The courts couldn't prove it because she cleaned her self up never doing a rape kit. To make matters worst, Sidney's mother Maureen had slept with her husband Randy's father subsequently causing Mrs. Meeks to binge drink." Det. Kincaid said.

"I don't see a connection to Maureen Prescott." Det. Wallace said angrily.

"Me neither." Det. Kincaid said.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." Det. Wallace said then leaving the office.

Det. Kincaid watched his partner understanding the frustration. Three dead people and the photo of a woman who's been dead almost five years is getting to him. Other than Cotton dating Maureen, he didn't know what Sarah Darling's or Christine's murders had to do with Maureen Prescott. He stares at the articles of Sidney Prescott. Sidney, the beautiful young woman was a vision to Det. Kincaid. The photo he is looking at is a photo of Sidney when she was in college. Kincaid smiled at the photo of her. He thought she was a perfect vision of beauty. Her smile, eyes, her lips, everything about Sidney Prescott turned Kincaid on. He wondered if she and Billy Loomis are still together. He secretly took the photo of her home so he could get himself off. Kincaid didn't have a girlfriend of his own and wished that Sidney was his woman. He noticed the article from Woodsboro regarding Sidney and then got an idea. If Maureen spent most of her life in Woodsboro then they must have some information on her. He quickly dialed the local number out in Woodsboro.

"Woodsboro archives." Came the voice of a young male.

"Yes, this is Detective Mark Kincaid from the LAPD. I was wondering if you have any information on Maureen Prescott? My partner and I are investigating three murders and it has something to do with Mrs. Prescott." Det. Kincaid said.

"Let me check." Said the young man. Det. Kincaid could here him typing on the computer. "I'm sorry Detective, there is no information on Maureen Prescott but there is information a Maureen Roberts."

"Great, that's Maureen's maiden name. Do you mind emailing me that information?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"Sure. What's your email address?"

"It's ." Det. Kincaid told him.

"You got it." Said the young man who hung up with Det. Kincaid. Det. Kincaid sat back at his desk hoping and praying that there was something in Maureen's background that could give him some clue as to her connection with the other two victims.

To Be Continued!


	9. Another One Bites The Dust

Chapter Nine

Another One Bites The Dust

Roger Corman, the executive at Sunrise studios arrives home from a long day's work. He placed his brief case down on the sofa in the living room and went over to his desk. Taking off his blazer, Roger pressed a button on his answering machine. There five messages. One was from Roman asking what he should do about the police investigating the murders. The second was from his wife, she said she wouldn't be home until the morning on her way back from a business trip. Roger smiled realizing he had the house to himself. The third message was from the owner of the studio requesting to meet with Corman in the morning to discuss how to handle the police in the investigation of Sarah Darling's murder not to mention the murder of Cotton Weary and his girlfriend. The fourth message was from Corman's doctor concerning his meds. Corman is currently on heart medication and needs to take his pills. He figured he'd get them in the morning. The last message was from John Milton. John said that history maybe coming back to bite them in the ass. He needed to watch his back. Roger frowned. He didn't know what that met but it was a warning. He figured the warning had to He shook his head and turned the machine off then went to sit in the chair. He began sorting through his mail as he always did this time of he evening.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just bills and a letter from a family friend. Being an executive at a film studio is no easy feet for a man like Roger Corman but the man has seniority. He's been working at the studio since he was twenty five years. He's sixty now and well respected. He and John Milton have been friends for thirty-five years. Both came up in the industries and the sixties and seventies were their favorite time periods. Everything back then was so free and easy. John had been producing films and Roger's got a high paying position at Sunrise studios. He and John had worked on plenty of projects together and partied like rock stars. Roger recalled one party that got out of hand. A young up and coming actress claimed to have been assaulted but no charges were filed and she ended up disappearing. Roger was a lucky man. So was John. It was his party this happened at.

Roger had never been a fan of horror movies but since he was Milton's best bud, he'd be there for him. It was Milton who came to him with the idea to film the movie Stab based on the Woodsboro murders. Something about this project told Roger to leave it alone and not touch it but he couldn't help himself. John also pushed for this movie to happen so Roger went along with it. Since the filming of the first stab movies, Roger has had this eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. Well after the first two films, nothing bad happened but the studio pushed for a third one and Roger knew it would turn into a franchise. The other two directors dropped out and the studio decided to hire a new director, Roman Bridger.

Roman had been a protégé of John's and was his assistant for some time while going to film school. Roman got his big break when John asked him to be the director of Stab 3. Roman jumped at the chance. Roger wasn't fond Roman but would see this project through. About a month into filming Stab 3, Cotton and his girlfriend are murdered and now one of their actresses Sarah Darling is murdered. They would have to deal with the police in their faces until this case was closed. Question is would Stab 3 ever get made?

Roger was shook from his thoughts when the phone on his desk rang.

RING! RING!

"Hello." Roger greeted.

"Uh, hello." An Anonymous person on the other end.

"Who's this?" Roger asked.

"Hi, may I speak with Mr. Corman please?" The Anonymous person asked.

"Speaking, who is this?" Roger asked a little annoyed that someone would call his house.

"Hi, Mr. Corman I'm doing a report for school on the Stab movies and was wondering if I could get a few comments from you. I know it's late and I apologize for disturbing you but I really have to get this report in by tomorrow or I'll fail. Can you help a student out?" Anonymous person asked.

Roger didn't respond at first. He wasn't buying this for a second but decided to play along. This could be some reporter trying to squeeze information about the murder investigation and what the studio's plans are.

"Sure why not?" Roger said smiling.

"Thank you. With there being three murders, how is the studio handling things?" Anonymous person asked.

"We're doing everything we can to keep things as normal as possible." Roger answered without giving up any real information.

"Ok. And how are the actors handling the situation?" Anonymous person.

"They're fine from what I can tell." Roger answers again.

"Ok. And how about you?" Anonymous person asked. "How are you handling things?"

"Fine I guess. This has nothing to do with me so I'm not worried." Roger asked.

"How were you guys were able to find actors to portray the real survivors?" Anonymous person asked.

"Casting calls. They do wonders." Roger told the person.

"Has anyone heard from the real survivors?" Anonymous person asked.

"I'm sorry I don't have any information on the real survivors." Roger said.

"Hmmm. That's interesting." Anonymous person said.

"Why's that interesting?" Roger asked.

"Well, you being the studio executive, one would think you'd have inside information." Anonymous person said on the other line.

"Sorry pal. I'm not privy to that information." Roger said. Then a metallic sound can be heard. The anonymous person's voice changes.

"Roger, Roger, Roger." Came the voice of Ghost Face. Roger recognized it immediately having seen the stab movies. "I'm shocked you don't have an inside track on the survivors. I mean after all you play a big role in what happened to Maureen Prescott."

"Who is this?" Roger asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ghost Face taunts.

"I'm calling the police." Roger said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides, they'd never make it in time. You'll already be dead." Ghost Face taunts some more.

"What is it you want?" Roger asks more alert. He looks around his living and the back window to see if he can spot who's calling him. He thinks this is some sort of prank.

"You and John Milton have made millions off the stab movies and Sidney Prescott, didn't you? You two did well for yourselves even after everything that has happened."

"What are you talking about? Those were movies. I personally didn't want to do it but John was persistent." Roger said.

"Spear me the blame game Corman. You're just as guilty as he is. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if you had kept it in your pants. If you two didn't party like your shit didn't stink, Maureen might still be alive along with all the other victims." Ghost Face said to him. Roger was shocked. He realized whoever this person is over the phone knows about his past.

"Who is this?" Roger asks once again.

"Someone who knows your secret. Someone who how this all began. One night, a party takes place and things get out of control, a woman gets harmed and no one does anything to help her." Ghost Face taunts.

"Stop." Roger says putting his hand to his mouth. "Stop it."

"Aww what's the matter Corman, you finally have a conscience?" Ghost Face asks.

"What do you want?" Roger asks.

"To play a game." Ghost Face says.

"I don't have time for games." Roger said firmly.

"You better make time for this one cause you're running out of it. The game is simple. Answer right, you live, answer wrong you die." Ghost Face said. Roger is clearly frightened but tries to keep his composure. "I normally asks a series of horror questions but I suspect you don't know the horror genre so I only have one major question. Who raped Rena Reynolds?"

"Who?" Roger asks. He pretends as if he doesn't know who she is but he clearly does.

"You know who I'm talking about. You were there at that party all those years ago Corman. Come on one question. I only need one answer. Who raped Rena Reynolds?" Ghost Face demanded to know.

"There were so many people back then. I don't even remember a Rena Reynolds." Corman lied.

"You're a bad liar Corman. That was a wrong answer." Ghost Face said angrily then hanging up the phone.

"Wait! Shit." Roger curses. He begins to dial 911 but hears and noise and drops the phone. He spins around to see what the noise was. Roger sees that his front door is open. Confused, he swears he had closed it behind him when he came in. He picks up his golf club holding it like a weapon while heading towards his front door. He opened it to see if there was anyone outside but no one was outside. He sighs closing the front door. Suddenly from the distance Ghost Face appears behind Roger. Roger puts the golf club down by the door. Ghost Face raises the knife poised to strike Roger who doesn't realize Ghost Face is behind him.

Ghost Face plunges the knife into Roger's back. Roger screams out as he stumbles forward towards the living room. Ghost Face is right behind him. He stabs Roger again in the back. Blood pores out of Roger's back. Roger falls onto the couch. Ghost Face grabs Roger and turns him over to face him. Ghost Face speaks into the metallic recorder.

"You knew who Rena Reynolds was. You there when the night she was raped." Ghost Face.

"I didn't do anything." Roger said.

"That's right, you let him do it. You must pay for your crime." Ghost Face said raising the knife up high.

"No, please." Roger pleads but it's too late.

Ghost Face stabs him seven times to his death. Blood gushes out of Roger Corman as he lays dead in his home on the couch. Ghost Face disappears without behind seen.

To Be Continued !


	10. Grieving Widow

Chapter Ten

Grieving Widow

Charlotte Corman's car pulls up into the drive way of the Corman home. She is Roger's wife of thirty years. She's a modest looking woman who use to be in the film business but decided it was better to teach up and coming actors about the business. She got out of her car having returned home from a business trip out of town. She opened up the trunk and removed her suitcase from the trunk and made her way towards the house. She removed her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. She enters the house with her back to the living room where Roger's body lies on the couch.

"Roger, I'm home." Charlotte said as she pulled her suitcases through the door. She spins around and is met with the gruesome discovery of Roger's bloody corpse. She screams aloud. Her suitcases fall to the floor. She slowly stumbles over to the body of her dead husband. His guts sprawled out for the world to see. His face contorted with fear. There's blood all over the couch and the floor. Charlotte backed up taking her cell phone out of her purse. 

"911 operator. What's your emergency?" asked the operator on the other line.

"I need the police." Charlotte cried into the phone.

The Corman house hold was swarmed with police officers, the ambulance and several hundred reporters. The officers have barricaded the scene. The reporters are undoubtedly trying to get their stories about Corman's death. Charlolte is sitting in the back of a squad car crying her eyes out. The police wouldn't allow her to go back into the house. They need to gather evidence. Both detectives Kincaid and Wallace show up.

"Mrs. Corman." Det. Kincaid said to the grieving woman. She looked up tears streaming down her face. "I'm detective Kincaid and this is Detective Wallace, we're sorry about your lost."

"Thanks." She said through her sobbing.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Det. Kincaid asked her.

"I had just returned home from a business trip and found Roger's body." Charlotte cried. "Someone murdered my Roger!"

"Do you know if Roger had any enemies that might have done this?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"None. He was a great man. Who could've done this to him detectives?" She asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Det. Wallace said.

"Detectives..." Came the voice of an officer. "Take a look at this." Both detectives walked over to the officer. He was holding another picture of Maureen Prescott. This time there was a different message on the back of the picture. Det. Wallace took the picture and read the message aloud.

"Corman's Crime." Det. Wallace said confused. "What the hell does this mean?"

"Don't know." Det. Kincaid said. Det. Kincaid examines the photo.

"Excuse me detectives." Came the voice of John Milton. He had heard about Roger's death from Charlotte. She called him right after phoning the police.

"Mr. Milton what are you doing here?" Det. Wallace asked him.

"Charlotte called me. Roger was my friend." John said.

"John." Charlotte cried running up to him and into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Chare." John said holding her. Both detectives watched the scene for a moment. Det. Wallace decides to intervene.

"Uh Mr. Milton, if you we'd like to ask you a few questions." Det. Wallace asked.

"Sure." John said still holding.

"When was the last time you saw Roger Corman?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"Yesterday. We were in a meeting regarding the Stab film." John said.

"I understand you and Corman were close?" Det. Wallace asked.

"Yes. We got started in the business at the same time. He was like a brother to me." John said to him.

"Did he have any enemies? Anyone that would want to hurt him?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"Not that I know of." John said.

"Any disgruntle actors or actress who Corman fired and threatened to come back?" Det. Wallace.

"Detectives, we work with a lot of disgruntle actors and never had a problem with them wanting to kill Roger." John said.

"Ok. Thanks for your time. We'll have the officer bring your suitcases back out. Do you have a place to stay while the investigation goes on?" Det. Kincaid asked her.

"She can stay at my house." John said.

"That's sweet of you John but I'm gonna stay at my sister's house." Charlotte said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Would you drive me?" She asked.

"Of course." John said as Charlotte nodded.

"Wallace, can you handle things from here?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"Sure, why? Where are you going?" Det. Wallace asked.

"I need to meet with Gale Weathers. We need answers." Det. Kincaid said walking quickly to his car with the photo in his hand. He got in his car and sped off.

At her apartment in the city, Gale had just come out of the shower. She entered the kitchen dressed in her bathrobe drying her wet hair using a towel. She made herself a pot of coffee before going into the shower. Gale pores herself a cup. She turns on the television in the living room and there on the tube are reports about Roger Corman's murder. Gale stared at the screen shocked. Just then a loud knock takes her attention from the TV.

"Who is it?" Gale asks setting the coffee cup on the table and heading towards the front door.

"Det. Kincaid." Det. Kincaid said. Gale opens the door.

"Detective, good morning." Gale said politely.

"Good morning Ms. Weathers. May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." Gale said stepping aside to let Det. Kincaid into her apartment.

"Nice place." Det. Kincaid said.

"Thanks. I assume you're here to discuss the murder investigation?" Gale asked.

"You heard the news this morning?" Det. Kincaid asked her.

"No. Was there another murder?" Gale pretended to play stupid. Det. Kincaid saw the news on and turned to Gale. He stared at her as if he had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar. "Ok, so I heard about Corman's murder. Why did you wanna see me?"

"Well, another photo was found." Det. Kincaid said holding the photo. "This one doesn't make sense to me." He said showing Gale the photo.

"Corman's Crime." Gale read confused.

"That's weird. The first two photos only show Maureen Prescott. This one has writing on it. I was thinking that maybe Roger Corman knew Maureen Prescott a long time ago or he's somehow connected to her death." Det. Kincaid said guessing scenarios.

"Hm." Gale said thinking. She stares at the photo a moment longer.

"The writing suggest that Corman has committed a crime. What crime that is I don't know. The one thing we can tell is that the killer believes Corman had played some part in Maureen Prescott's murder." Gale said.

"That doesn't make sense. If the killer felt that Corman was indirectly responsible for Maureen's murder then wouldn't the killer have gone after Corman four years ago? I mean why wait until now to kill Corman? Maureen was murdered five years ago." Det. Kincaid said trying to figure out the connection between Maureen Prescott and Roger Corman.

"True. Maybe Corman did know Maureen years ago. You may have to look into Maureen's past to find out who's committing these murders." Gale told him.

"Well, that's another reason I came to you. I was wondering if you can do some background checking for me. It would really help the case." Det. Kincaid asked. Gale smiled at him.

"I'm on it Det." Gale said. Det. Kincaid smiled.

To Be Continued!


	11. The Survivors Talk

Chapter Eleven

The Survivors Talk

Having slept very little the night before, Sidney got up early. She took Rocket for a walk to think things through. Though she was scared, she carried her weapon with her just in case. Sidney couldn't help but think that there's another killer out there targeting her and the others. She thought about what would happen to her sons if she or Billy or both were to end up dead. She considered Tatum and Mickey taking care of them but also considered Billy's parents. In fact, Billy insisted on his parents taking care of William and Scott incase something happened to he and Sid. She didn't want to think about that but she couldn't help it. Sidney was getting tired of running and hiding. She wanted this to be over with so she could live her life peacefully with her husband, friends and children.

Once back in the house, she went into the kitchen to begin making breakfast. She loved the fact that Tatum and Mickey are here with them. The two of them, especially Tatum are her closest friends and are like family to her. It also helped that she could have her female conversations with Tatum and Billy can talk about guys stuff with Mickey. She heard both William and Scott crying in their room and went to get them. She scooped them up in her arms and placed them onto the changing table. Sidney became an expert in changing diapers. She changed their diapers at the same time. Billy still had yet to master what Sidney knick named the "Double Diaper Dump." Clean and fresh, William and Scott held on to Sidney as she took them into the kitchen placing them in their high chairs. She gave them a bottle of milk to hold them over until breakfast was done. She began to make eggs, bacon, cheese grits and home fries.

Tatum had come down stairs. She could see Sidney cooking breakfast. Tatum worried for her surrogate sister mainly because this killer whoever this person might be has already killed two people and fears may target her and the others. She felt bad for Sidney. She didn't deserve to pay for mistakes her mother made. Her father would certainly be alive had it not been for her mother. It was depressing. Tatum realized that Sidney is stronger than most women she's encountered. Sidney wasn't about to cry anymore. She'd simply fight back. She's a fighter and won't just give up her life that easily. She decided to stop admiring her sister and talk to her.

"Good morning." Tatum said. Sidney turned around and smiled at her. She walked over and kissed William and Scott on their baby lips. "Sid, you and Billy made two of the cutest little guys on this planet." Tatum said smiling. Sidney smiled.

"They're my little guys." Sidney said.

"Smells good. You need some help?" Tatum asked.

"Please." Sidney said as Tatum began helping her with making breakfast. Despite learning of Cotton's death along wit his girlfriend Christine, Sidney felt she and Billy needed to keep things normal for their boys. Mickey and Tatum knew this. This is why they stuck around to help out. Billy and Sid didn't want their sons sensing something was wrong. They'd cry and whine and neither nor Billy need that happening.

With the food smelling good, both Mickey and Billy awoke. Both friends and surrogate brothers made their way into the kitchen shirtless.

"Dadda." William says in his baby voice.

"Hey kiddo." Billy said going over to kiss William on the head.

"Daddy." Scott says. Billy leans over and kisses Scott's head as well.

"Hey munchkins." Mickey said rubbing their messy hair. Both boys grinned at him.

"Hey baby." Billy said wrapping his arms around Sidney's waste.

"Hey stud-bucket." Sidney said playfully as they kissed.

"Hey sexy." Mickey said to Tatum as he kisses her lips.

"Hey lover." Tatum said to him.

All four sit down to breakfast. Sidney made sure to make two small bowls for Scott and William. Both she and Billy blew on their food to cool it down making it easier for the boys to eat. Both are able to eat by themselves.

"Babe, we were up early." Billy asked speaking to Sidney.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep much." Sidney said.

"Nightmares again?" Billy asked. Sidney nodded.

"Nightmares?" Tatum asked. Billy looked over at her. "What nightmares?"

"It's nothing." Sidney said.

"Sid." Tatum groaned. Sidney looked at her as if pleading for her to drop the subject but that wasn't happening. "What nightmares?" Tatum asked. She knew Sidney couldn't resist her tone. Whenever Tatum wanted to get something out of Sidney, all she had to do was groan and bitch. Sidney would eventually give it up.

"It's just a stupid nightmare about my mother. That's all." Sidney said eating while helping Scott with his food. Billy did the same thing with William.

"With everything that has happened, it's understandable that you'd have nightmares." Mickey said to her trying to be sympathetic.

"I just wish I could get a decent night's sleep." Sidney said.

"What you need is for Billy here to fuck you senseless." Tatum said as Billy and Mickey erupted in laughter. Sidney smirked. William and Scott laughed to but only laughed because they saw Sidney and Billy laughed.

"He's already done that Tatum and as you can see we have two boys as a result." Sidney said smirking.

"That doesn't mean that you stop having sex." Tatum said.

"We haven't stopped having sex. Trust me when I say that." Billy intervened. Sidney blushed.

"Hey you two there are children in the room." Mickey said. "We can't talk like that around them."

"Mickey's right so let's changed the subject." Sidney said. The room fell silent for awhile. That is until Both William and Scott both farted. Billy and Mickey erupted in laughter again. "Oh my god." Sidney said as the boys laughed. Tatum giggled.

"Those are my boys." Billy cooed playfully at his sons. Sidney shook her head holding her nose.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Sidney and Tatum decided to take Rocket out for some exercise. This gave them the perfect opportunity to talk. Rocket frolicked around as Tatum and Sidney walked behind him.

"Sid, what's going on?" Tatum told her. Sidney didn't respond. Tatum rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked her.

"You know what I mean. I know something is bothering Sid. I've known you since we were little kids. So spill it." Tatum told her.

Sidney pauses trying to gather her thoughts. "I feel like I'm going crazy Tay. I feel like I'm going absolutely bonkers." Sidney said as Tatum looked on. "Billy and I were fine. We were fine. Here we are living our lives in seclusion no doubt but we were living our lives. Then Cotton is murdered and it just feels like it's starting all over again." Sidney said.

"I know what you mean. Mickey and were making love and planning to start a family together. Cotton's murder hit home." Tatum said.

"I realized this will never end. All I want is peace. I don't want my boys growing up in this shit. I don't want them to have to deal with this when they're old enough to know what's going on. I want them to live a normal life. Grow up, get married, children of their own. I don't want them apart of this mess." Sidney said.

"Have you and Billy discussed options in case something happened?" Tatum asked.

"Yes. We talked about who would take care of Will and Scott if both of us should die." Sidney said to her.

"Who did you choose?" Tatum asked her.

"Either it will be you and Mickey or Billy's parents." Sidney said.

"Don't worry, you and Billy will be around for a long time. William and Scottie will know their parents." Tatum said putting her arm around Sidney. Sidney smiled.

"Thanks Tay." Sid said hugging her.

"Anything for you sis." Tatum said.

"Why did you come out of hiding?" Sid asked.

"I wanted to make sure you and Billy were ok. Mickey was against it. He figured that the killer did this to draw us out of hiding. It worked because I found myself worrying that the killer had found and Billy and had endangered my nephews. And I worried for Dewey." She said as they walked back to the house.

"You were worried about him?" Sidney asked.

"Yes. He use to think I hated him." Tatum said smirking.

"I use to think that to." Sidney said as they both chuckled.

"I didn't hate him. I always thought he hated me." Tatum said. "We finally talked at my wedding. I realized that my big bro loved me."

"I always knew he loved you." Sidney said. "The only person who didn't see that was you."

"Yeah. I was blind but now I see." Tatum said as Sidney giggled.

Billy and Mickey are on the couch with the boys. William and Scott need a diaper change and both men are changing the boys. Mickey is having trouble changing William's diaper. Billy laughs at him.

"I think I'm doing this backwards." Mickey said putting William's diaper on backwards.

"Yeah you did dude." Billy laughs. "The cartoons go on the front."

"Oh right." Mickey said fixing his mistake. William smiles at him while putting his fist in mouth.

"You gotta get use to this buddy. Someday, you'll be changing stinky diapers to." Billy said. Mickey didn't respond. "You do want to have kids right?"

"Maybe. I mean, I don't know. If Tatum wants kids then we have kids." Mickey said.

"What do you want?" Billy asked him.

"I don't know. I know I just want to make Tatum happy. She's been hurt enough but dickheads in her life. I want her to know that no matter what, I'll always be there for her." Billy nods. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I'm a happy man with the exception of a killer targeting my wife and friends, everything is peachy.

"What about Sid?" Mickey asked.

"She's been having the nightmares and barely sleeps. I think she's too afraid of discovering her mother's secrets. She once told me that she was afraid of ending up like her mother." Billy said.

"She's nothing like her mother." Mickey said.

"Far from it. Sid is a wonderful, sexy vibrant woman and a terrific mom. I will protect her and my children with my life." Billy said.

"Spoken like a real man." Mickey said as both guys high fived each other. Mickey turned towards the TV. The news is on. "Bill, turn that up." He asked as Billy turned the TV up. A reporter was discussing the death of Roger Corman. Both men listened intently.

"Roger Corman. Who's that?" Billy asked.

"He works at Sunrise studios. You know where their filming the stab movies at." Mickey said sitting up. "That makes no sense. If the killings are happening again, what does Roger Corman have to do with you or Sidney or Tatum?"

"Nothing. I mean I don't know him personally." Billy said. "As far as I know my family doesn't know the man either."

Both Sidney and Tatum entered the house locking the door behind them. Tatum set the alarm.

"Baby, you ever heard of Roger Corman?" Billy asked Sidney.

"Who?" Sidney asked.

"Roger Corman." Mickey said.

"I've never met the man. I don't know who he is. Why?" Sidney asked.

"He was murdered last night." Billy told her.

"Corman, is he one of the executives at Sunrise studios?" Tatum asked.

"Yes." Mickey said.

"Why would someone want to kill him? He had nothing to do with me, Sid or Billy." Tatum said.

"That's why this is strange." Billy said.

"My parents never mentioned him. Then again, I didn't anything about my mother so there goes that theory." Sidney said.

"I should call Dewey and see what he knows." Tatum said then going to grab her cell phone.

"Baby, you sure your mother never mentioned him in a pass conversation?" Billy asked.

"I would've remembered if she had. I don't know this is giving me a headache." Sidney said going over to the couch with her boys. She begins to play with their toys while William and Scott via for her attention. Billy watched her worried what was to come.

To Be Continued!


	12. And The Killer Gives Mercy To

Chapter Twelve

And The Killer Gives Mercy To…..

Sidney had began her shift at the crisis hotline. Tatum was in the kitchen with the boys while Billy and Mickey were outside filling up both cars with gas. Sidney sits at her desk listening to a victim discuss her situation and coming up with ways to counsel the young lady. Tatum smiled listening to Sidney talk with the young lady. Sidney is a great listener who offers great feed back. Sidney was rubbing Rocket when another call came through her line.

"California Women's Crisis Counseling, my name is Laura, how can I help

you?" Sidney asked.

"Oh Laura, I do have a crisis!" Frantic Woman on the phone says.

"Ok, well whatever it is, you can tell me." Sidney said realizing the woman is in crisis.

"Oh my God, I've killed someone Laura!" Frantic Woman says.

"Are you sure?" Sidney asked not believing the woman.

"Uh-huh I'm sure, I've killed someone I know it! OH my god, I did." Frantic woman says.

"Well, then the people you need to call are the police." Sidney said hoping this wasn't a prank. Tatum looked up at her frowning wondering who the lady was on the phone. Her senses telling her that this something else.

"No, I need to call you. Just you." The Frantic Woman's tone changes. Sidney recognizes the voice.

"I'm sorry your voice." Sidney said to her. Tatum stood up.

"Don't you want to know how you can help, Laura?" Frantic Woman's tone is menacing. Sid sees that the call is on her home line. "Are you listening to me, huh?"

Tatum leaves the kitchen to go get Billy and Mickey. The boys are fine cause Sidney isn't too far from them she can see her boys are ok.

"Who is this?" Sidney asks.

"It's mother Laura. Now be a good girl and turn on the news. Do as mother tells you!" Frantic Woman demands.

Sidney-

"You are not my mother, how did you get this number? Who is this?" Sidney demands to know. She shouts at the phone. Tatum returns to the house with Billy and Mickey in tow. Both stare at Sidney wondering who's on the line.

"You know your mother's voice when you hear it, no turn on the news!" She does.

Reporter-

"And with the second cast member murdered, 'Stab 3' has been officially shut down, prompting those involved to hope and pray that these killings may be over." The Reporter says. She, Tatum, Billy and Mickey watched the news. Sidney turns it off.

"Just one question. Do you think it's over Sidney? Do you?" The killer asks. Sidney hangs up the phone immediately removing her headsets. She reaches for the gun kept in the draw. Tatum, Mickey and Billy all grab their guns from various places. Tatum and Mickey had brought their own just in case. Sidney stared at the window, seeing nothing.

"Who the fuck was that Sidney!" Billy asked her.

"The killer. He knows where we are." Sidney said her voice shaky.

"It's not safe here." Billy said.

"We gotta do something." Tatum said.

"I'm calling my parents. We're taking the boys to stay with them until this over with." Billy said going over to his desk and picking up his cell. It rings. He stares at it unsure whether to answer it. He decides to. "Hello."

"Hello Billy." Ghost Face said. "How's married life treating you?"

"Who is this?" Billy asks.

"Come on surely you know by now who I am. I just got through talking to your wife Sidney. She's still got that sexy voice." Ghost Face said taunting him.

"Who the fuck is this!" Billy yells.

"I'm gonna have so much fun tearing you apart. I'm gonna make Sidney watch you die before I slaughter her." Ghost Face said laughing.

"Fuck you! If you so much as touch a hair on my wife, I'll kill you." Billy taunted back.

"We'll just see about that Billy boy. I know where you and Sidney live. It must be nice to have a house outside of town in the mountains." Ghost Face said. Billy's eyebrows shot up surprised. "If I wanted to kill the two of you, I could've done it a while ago."

"What stopped you?" Billy asked.

"William and Scott Loomis." Ghost Face said as Billy frowned hard. How did this killer know his family.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Billy cursed.

"I'm not a child killer. But I will make orphans out of them." Ghost Face chuckled.

"What do you want?" Billy asked clearly upset.

"You know what I want, it's only a matter of time before I get it. By the way tell Tatum and Mickey I said hi." Ghost Face said then hanging up the phone.

"FUCK!" Billy yelled slamming his phone down on the table.

"Who was that?" Sidney said worried.

"It was the killer. He knows." Billy said breathing heavily his anger boiling over. "You were right baby. He knows where we live. The mother fucker has known all this time. He could've killed us when he wanted to."

"What stopped him?" Tatum asked.

"William and Scott. When Sidney got pregnant and had the twins it delayed the killer from attacking us." Billy answered. Sidney was truly terrified now. "By the way, the killer knows you two are here as well." Billy said to Tatum and Mickey.

"What now?" Sidney asked.

"We're leaving here and taking the boys to my parents place." Billy told her. Let's get packing. He said as all four began packing. Sidney made sure to pack the bags for the babies, herself and Billy. Mickey and Tatum grabbed their bags. All four grabbed whatever stuff they had to and left the house. Billy and Sidney loaded the kids into the back of his van while taking their bags and putting them in the back of the van.

Mickey and Tatum did the same, then got into their car and pulled off. Billy and Sidney got into the front. Billy started the ignition and drove off their property. Sidney made certain to put in the security code before leaving. Rocket was in the back with them.

Meanwhile at Jennifer's house, Stone is walking outside and hears a noise, but it is a cat. Inside are Tom, Angelina, and Jennifer. Tom is ripping up the script and tossing it in the air.

"Is this a wrap party or is this a wrap party? Scene 34, Maureen's murder flashback." Tom said with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I never liked that scene." Jennifer commented.

Dewey enters the living room.

"That's cause you weren't in it. Scenes 40 - 47, the Prescott house Flashback." Tom told her.

"I'm starting to understand why Brad and Trisha didn't stay." Angelina said.

"They're wack jobs couldn't act their way out of a paper bag. Brad who thinks he's Billy Loomis and Trisha with her fake tits thinks she's hot shit. She's a Tatum Riley wanna-be" Tom said.

"Tom, stop it. You're scaring me. Two people are dead." Angelina said.

"Scaring you? HA! Give the sweet young ingenue act a rest." Tom told her.

"You're drunk." Angelina said then gets up and leaves.

"I'm coping! I bet she fought and clawed for that Sidney part. I bet she stepped on any poor girl that got in her way." Tom said to Jennifer.

"So you asked her out and she said no?" Jennifer asked him.

"That has nothing to so with it." Tom said lying.

"Right... come on Dewey." Jennifer said as they leave the living room.

"Scene 50, Dewey saves the day." Tom says to no one particular.

Outside, Gale's car pulls up. She goes to the door and rings the bell. No one answers and she hears Dewey and Jennifer talking. She follows them by looking through windows.

"She's so focused on success that she never thinks about who she's hurting to get it." Dewey said to Jennifer.

"And you saved her life how many times?" Jennifer asked.

"Gale wants the whole world to love her. One person's never enough. She's a dreamer." Dewey said to her.

"She's a narcissistic psycho bitch." Jennifer said not knowing Gale at all.

"No she's not. She's got a good heart, she does. She just hides it away because she thinks people see that as weak." Dewey said as he holds up a publicity photo of Jennifer as Gale. "This is a good picture of you. You look just like her."

"God, Dewey. You make it sound as if you're still in love with her." Jennifer told him.

"I left out the part about how she's cruel and selfish, obsessive and annoying." Dewey said.

Stone grabs Gale.

"We've got one Gale Weathers here, we don't need two. Hey Dewdrop! I've got your girlfriend out here." Stone said.

In the living room.

"Look who I found slinking around the yard, the nightly news." Stone said sarcastically.

"I wasn't slinking, I was walking." Gale said.

"You were eavesdropping, the bedroom window." Stone told her.

"Yeah, a bedroom that you seemed awfully at home in." Gale said to Dewey.

"All right, let's talk. Come on." (Dewey said as they go into the bedroom) "What's this about Gale?"

"Did you know they released Roman? Sarah's call didn't come from his cell phone." Gale asked him.

"Where did it come from then?" Dewey asked her.

"A cloned cell phone, it's untraceable." Gale told him.

"Well thanks for the update Gale, why don't you just go back home?"

"Wait a minute, just wait one second. How old do you think Maureen Prescott is in this picture?" Gale asks him.

"19, 20?" Dewey said.

"That's what I though, so I checked it out. I cannot find any information about her at this age, I mean nothing." Gale said to him.

"Well she lived in Woodsboro her whole life. Someone there must know something." Dewey said.

"Almost her whole life. Two years before she met Sidney's father she left Woodsboro. No one has any idea where she went or what she did. It's like she fell into a black hole Dewey, she vanished!" Gale said.

"So?" Dewey said.

"So? Why is the killer leaving pictures of Maureen? At that point in her life." Gale asked.

"I don't know! If I thought like a homicidal maniac, then I'd know how a homicidal maniac thinks!" Dewey said then grabs the picture back from Gale. Then it hit him.

"What?" Gale asked.

"Jennifer!" Dewey said to her.

"Jennifer?" Gale asked. They go into the bedroom. He comparing a picture of Maureen and Jennifer. "Look at the buildings, the second story, there and there. It's the same. It's the same street 28 years ago.

"Oh my God, Maureen Prescott was at the backlot of Sunrise Studios!" Gale said. "Shit!" She cursed.

"What?" Dewey asked her.

"Roger Corman. He connected to Maureen Prescott." Gale said.

"What do you mean?" Dewey asked.

"Det. Kincaid found another photo of Maureen at this time in her life. On the back of the photo it reads Corman's crime." Gale said.

"So is Corman responsible for Maureen?" Dewey asked confused.

"No. We know that Randy Meeks and Stu Macher killed Maureen. I know that Roger Corman and Maureen Prescott knew each other. The question is how?" Gale said to him.

"Maybe Maureen was an intern or something and worked with Corman." Dewey said guessing.

"If that was the case, why would the killer murder Corman?" Gale asked.

"I don't know. I gotta make some calls." Dewey said taking out his cellular.

Outside Dewey's trailer, Stone is walking. His phone rings as he is about to enter the trailer.

"Steven Stone Protection Services." Stone said.

"Stone where are you?" Dewey's voice on the other line.

"I'm just checking out your tin can Dewdrop." Stone said to him.

"Well come back inside and stay with Jennifer. Something's happened. I have to go to the police." Dewey asked him.

"Is that an order Dewdrop? Cause Steven Stone doesn't work for you." Stone told him.

"Get back in the house Stone! Would I call you if it wasn't important? What are you doing in there anyway?" Dewey asked on the other line.

"Me, I'm just checking to make sure there's no killer in here waiting to off you." Stone said sarcastically.

"What did you say? I can't believe you said that. That makes me-" Ghost face pops out behind stone and pulls a knife and stabs Stone in the back. "ANGRY!" Ghost Face's voice said.

Stone [attacking Ghost face]- "Fucker!" Stone said struggling with Ghost Face.

They struggle and Ghost face pushes Stone against the wall, driving the knife further into his back. Ghost face grabs a pan from the sink and hits Stone from the left, then from the right. Stone goes down and attempts to get up. Ghost face deliveries a final blow to Stone's head and leaves.

Back at the house Jennifer's living room. Dewey and Gale enter.

"I gotta call Kincaid." Dewey said.

Gale realized the room is empty.

"Dewey, where is everybody? She asked.

The front door slams open by itself and Gale and Dewey scream.

"Jennifer? Angelina? Tom?"" Dewey calls out to them.

Jennifer enters through the patio doors. Dewey screams. Jennifer screams.

"My God! What happened?" Jennifer asked holding her chest.

Tom and Angelina enter. Dewey screams and points a gun at them. All scream.

"Don't do that. We're overreacting." Dewey said.

Stone who still alive somewhat stumbles outside.

"Dewdrop?" Stone said gurgling.

"Stone?" Dewey said.

"Oh my God!" Angelina said.

"Oh, God, Stone." Tom said shocked at what he's seeing.

Stone falls, dead.

"Oh god!" Jennifer said.

Dewey goes outside to check on him.

"Dewey is he dead?" Gale asked.

"Yeah." He hears a noise. "Everyone back inside!" Dewey said.

They rush back in. All are breathing heavily scared to death of wondering what's to come.

"It's all right, don't panic." Dewey said.

The lights go out. All scream.

"Go outside!" Jennifer said.

"Everyone outside! Stay together and try to remain calm!" Dewey said to them.

They go out to the backyard. A phone rings, Tom, Gale, Dewey, and Jennifer all check their cell phone, various, "It's not mine!"s are heard. Jennifer, realizes that it's the fax machine.

"It's the fax!" Jennifer said.

They run inside to read it. Jennifer uses a flashlight to read.

"Interior Jennifer's house. Living room, night." It's a script page!" Jennifer said reading a script page.

"W-w-w-what's it say?" Angelina asks.

"With the bodyguard stabbed to death, the five stand trapped." Jennifer continues reading.

"He's rewriting the movie!" Tom said.

"As the killer waits outside, suddenly the fax machine sends news of

their fate."

Dewey-

"It's a trap! Everybody outside!" Dewey said to the group.

"Outside where do you think he wants us?" Tom asked.

"Hey! The killer prepares to grant mercy to only one of them." Jennifer continues.

"Don't you get it? The killer says he outside because he wants us here, inside! Come on!" Gale said to them.

Jennifer [reading a new fax]-

"Who will survive? Is it Jennifer? Tom? Angelina? Dewey? Gale? The killer will give mercy to..." WHO?" Jennifer continues.

All are talking. Dewey drags Jennifer outside. Angelina and Tom follow. Jennifer attempts to run back in.

"I wanna know what happens! I wanna know what happens!" Jennifer said trying to go back into the house.

"Hey! Wait for the fucking movie!" Gale yells holding her preventing her from her from going back into the house.

"I've gotta know. I'm going back in!" Tom said trying to be brave. His curiosity is getting the better of him.

"Get back, stay together." Dewey yelled but Tom was already in the house.

"What's it say?" Jennifer asked.

"The killer will grant mercy to... Whoever" Tom said trying to read the page.

"Whoever?" Angelina asks.

"WHOEVER?" Jennifer asks.

"I can't see shit." He goes into the kitchen and flicks on a lighter. The page reads, "Whoever smells the gas, Whoever smells the..." Tom said.

The house explodes. Tom can briefly be seen in the center of the explosion. Gale, Dewey and Jennifer scream and run. Angelina has disappeared. As the house continues to explode, Dewey, Gale and Jennifer jump off the balcony and roll down a hill.

"Stop rolling, dammit!" Jennifer curses.

Dewey rolls farther than the others and finally stops. He rises.

"GALE? JENNIFER?" Dewey calls out to them. He can't see Gale or Jennifer.

"Dewey!" Gale yells out for him.

"Dewey!" Jennifer calls him. He cannot see them.

"Dewey where are you?" Gale asks.

"Over here Dewey!" Jennifer yells.

He runs toward Gale.

"Dewey!" Gale said.

"Gale!" Dewey sees her.

He spots her near some cars on a street below. The killer jumps out behind her.

"Gale behind you!" Dewey yelled.

Gale screams. Dewey shoots the killer. Ghost face falls back against a car. Gale falls to the ground. Dewey Shoots one last time and falls down a hill. Ghost Face falls down and slides under the car and disappears. Gale stands to her feet.

"Dewey! Are you all right?" Gale said helping him up.

"Yeah, never been better. Where'd he go?" Dewey asked.

"He rolled under the car." Gale told him.

"All right, stay close." Dewey said holding his gun.

Dewey checks under the car, in the car, and around the car.

"Is he back there?" Gale asks.

"No. He's fast, I could've sworn I hit him. Are you all right?" Dewey asks her.

"Uh-huh. Thanks for saving me." Gale said smiling at him.

"It's habit." Dewey said smiling back.

Gale touches Dewey's cut face softly.

"Oh, God." Gale said to him. She tries to kiss him. Jennifer appears behind them.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Jennifer asked angered.

"Jennifer, wait a minute." Dewey told her.

"Who gave you a place to stay? Who are you supposed to be protecting?" Jennifer said.

"Jennifer!" Dewey said before she punches him across the face.

"Hey!" Gale said then punches Jennifer, who falls to the ground.

"My...lawyer... liked ...that." Jennifer said to Gale holding her face.

"Not as much as I did." Gale remarked holding her hand.

A noise is heard as Angelina enters from the hill.

"Angelina?" Dewey called to her.

"Tom was in the house." Angelina said to them.

"How'd you end up way over there?" Dewey asked her.

"Oh my GOD, Tom was in the HOUSE! Are we safe?" Angelina asked.

"Safe from who?" He asked. Angelina doesn't answer. Dewey spots something on the ground. "Wait a second!"

He picks up a new picture of Maureen Prescott.

"Another picture." Dewey said. Written on the back are the words, "I KILLED HER"

To Be Continued!


	13. Key ElementsSid, Billy & Tatum

Chapter Thirteen

Key Elements (Sidney, Billy & Tatum)

Having left their home in the mountains for safety reasons, Billy and Sidney took the boys to his parents' house. Tatum and Mickey weren't too far behind. Sidney called his parents while in the car to let them know what was going on. Laura told them to come as soon as possible. Tatum and Mickey were also invited to stay as well. As soon as Billy's car pulled into his parent's garage, Hank and Billy grabbed their bags out of the trunk while Sidney and Laura took the sleeping tots into the house. Sidney and Billy slept in the first guest room with the twins while Tatum and Mickey slept in the other. That was last night.

Billy was up early. He's sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee thinking about his conversation with the killer. How had the killer known where he and Sidney lived? No one knew. Not even Dewey knew where they lived. He had their number but not their address. The only ones allowed to know their location were Billy's parents. He thinks back remembering what Ghost Face said to him. _"I'm gonna have fun tearing you apart and I'm gonna make Sidney watch you die before I slaughter her." _ Billy got so angry he was squeezing the cup of coffee in his hand. He squeezed it so hard it broke spilling all over his hand.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck!" Billy cursed.

Having had another nightmare, Sidney's eye shot open. Her breathing is very heavy. She realizes that she had another nightmare regarding her mother. She looks over on the side of the bed normally occupied by Billy was empty. She wondered where her husband was. She got up out of the bed and headed into the kitchen. There she saw Billy sitting their deep in thought. She figured he was thinking about the murders and the killer knowing their location. The fact that the killer hadn't tried to attack them when he had the chance was confusing. Then it hit her. She remembered what Billy told her the killer said. The killer didn't attack because of their babies but would soon make orphans of them. Sidney didn't care about that. All she wanted was for her boys to be safe. She sure as hell didn't want to die nor did she want to see her husband dead. She just wished this whole thing was over with. She watched him as he broke the coffee mug spilling it all over him self. She knew he was upset with the threat of the killer. She watched him clean the coffee off the counter and off the floor before deciding to make her way over to him. She touched his shoulder and he jumped.

"Jesus." Billy said startled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sidney said.

"You couldn't sleep huh?" Billy asked her.

"No, had another nightmare. I swear I'm so tired of having these bad dreams." Sidney said.

"Come here." Billy says pulling Sidney into him. Her hands find their way around his neck while his arms wrap around her waste. "I love you so much baby." He said leaning his forehead on hers.

"I love you to stud." Sidney said smiling. Holding her husband in her arms made her feel safe. She cherished every intimate moment with him. "Billy, what did the killer say to you that's got you so mad?" Sidney asked.

"Other than the usual?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sidney said.

"He said that he couldn't wait to tear me apart and that he was going to make you watch me die before slaughtering you." Billy said as Sidney flinched. She sighed deeply. "I swear if he so much as lay a finger on you, I'm gonna fucking destroy him." Billy adds. Sidney leans into him trying to calm him. She could feel the anger rising him again.

"It's gonna be ok." She said to him.

"You can't promise that." Billy said. "I won't let him hurt you."

"I know." Sidney said to him. "I won't watch you die. That's not happening."

"You can't promise that." Billy told her more firmly.

"No but I can think positive. Even if we have to stop him ourselves, then so be it. You and I Billy have been through a lot. We can handle this to." Sidney said to him. "Ok." Billy nods smiling. Both kiss passionately.

"That's why I love you." Billy said.

"My hero." Sidney said to him as they kissed again. "I was thinking."

"About?" Billy asked her.

"That it's time we meaning you, me, Tatum and Mickey talk to Det. Kincaid. We need help if we're going to stop this killer." Sidney said.

"I couldn't agree more." Billy said.

Later that morning, in Det. Kincaid's office, Gale, and Dewey are Detectives Kincaid and Wallace. After what took place last night, the body count has risen to six. Cotton Weary, his girlfriend Christine, Sarah Darling, Roger Corman, Steven Stone and now Tom Prinze. Det. Wallace was getting frustrated murders and the lack of evidence in the case except for a picture of Maureen Evans. The killer leaves the picture after every murder. So far there are five pictures. Det. Kincaid has them on his bulletin board. The four are talking.

"Whoever is doing this is taking credit for Maureen Prescott's murder" Det. Kincaid said.

Gale-

"But we know who killed Maureen Prescott, Randy Meeks and Stu Macher. I mean, they even told Sidney how they did it!" Gale said.

"Yeah, but, if I'm not mistaken, you said in your book that Sidney got it wrong before. She accused Cotton Weary of murdering her mother, and he was sent away for it! Maybe there is a third killer. Sidney Might know something. Hell may Tatum knows something or Billy Loomis." Det. Kincaid said is getting in Dewey's face.

"I told you, I don't know where Sidney is. And even if there was a third killer, Sidney doesn't know about it." Dewey said to him. "I don't even think Billy Loomis her husband would know. I know for sure that my sister knows nothing about Maureen Prescott."

"That is for me to decide. I need to talk to her Mr. Riley, she is a key element in this case. In fact, she, Billy and Tatum are key elements and may have info that can help this case. I have a press conference in an hour, and I need to explain why there are six dead people." Det. Kincaid said.

"And a very angry mayor." Det. Wallace adds.

"OK, look. We all know that this has something to do with 'Stab 3'. What we do not know is why the killer keeps leaving pictures of Maureen Prescott taken over 25 years ago." Gale said.

"Pictures taken at the same studio 'Stab 3' is shooting at." Det. Kincaid adds.

"What does this have to do with Sid?" Dewey asked.

"Who knows more about Maureen Prescott than her own daughter?" Det. Kincaid told him.

"Well Sid's aunt Kate Roberts couldn't help you and she was Maureen's sister." Dewey told him. Det. Kincaid stared at him. "Think about it Detective, Billy was never close to Maureen and my sister didn't know Maureen the way Kate did."

"That's why Sidney is the only one who can tell talk to us about her mother." Det. Kincaid said. Dewey looked away contemplating if he should call Sid.

"What's your problem? Last night you were almost charcoal. You gonna help us or what?" Det. Wallace asked.

"Do you wanna have this conversation with a polygraph?" Det. Kincaid asked frustrated with Dewey.

"Is that a threat, Detective?" Dewey asked.

"When it's a threat, you'll know it." Det. Kincaid told him.

"Is that a threat?" Dewey asked dimwittedly. Det. Kincaid was about to get in his face again but Gale stopped him.

"Boys, boys, why don't we compare our gun calibers later? The issue is Maureen Prescott!" Gale told them getting back to the issue at hand.

"Wrong, this issue is Sidney Prescott! And either Mr. Riley is going to obstruct justice or is going to put me in touch with her. So, where is she?" Det. Kincaid said.

Dewey heads to the hallway to use his cellular. He dials Sidney's phone and gets the answering machine.

"Hi, you've reached the machine. Leave a message, talk as long as you want." Billy and Sid's voices can be heard on the phone by Dewey.

Sid, Billy, it's me, this is the fifth time I've called." Dewey said as Sidney, Billy, Tatum and Mickey came walking through the station door. "Please pick up. I wanna make sure you're…" He sees them. "Ok. Sid! Billy!" Dewey said as they rushed up and hugged him tight. "Tatum." Dewey said pulling Tatum into a hug. She returned it. "It's so good to see you guys. Hey Mickey." Dewey shook his hand.

"It's good to see you to Dewey." Sid said.

"I thought I told you four to stay hidden?" Dewey asked them.

"Well, when we heard about Cotton, I had to make sure you were safe." Tatum said.

"Yeah, we also wanted to make sure Sid and Billy were ok with the babies." Mickey said.

"Glad to know you're concerned about me. What about you two?" Dewey asked referring to Sidney and Billy.

"The killer called us." Sidney said as Billy nods.

"What?" Dewey asked.

"It's true." Tatum said.

"We were there." Mickey said.

"You shouldn't have come out of hiding." Dewey said to them.

"Dewey, the killer knows where Sid and live. He even mentioned it last night." Billy said. Dewey looked at him. "We're no safe up there and than we are down. At least here we're not alone."

"The news said that there was another murder, is that true?" Tatum asked.

"Yeah." Dewey said. "Gale and I were at Jennifer Jolie's house last night when the killer got Jennifer's bodyguard and Tom Prinze."

"Jesus, Dewey, you ok?" Sid asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright." Dewey said as Tatum gently touched his cuts.

"Is she ok?" Sidney asked about Gale.

"Yeah, you know Gale. She can take a direct hit." Dewey said as they chuckled.

"So the news said this was the precinct, who's this guy Kincaid?" Billy asked.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to him." Dewey said as the five made their way in the back to Det. Kincaid's office. Dewey knocks on the door. "Detective Kincaid?"

"Yeah?" Det. Kincaid asks.

"We have guests that want to help in the case." Dewey said.

"Oh my god! Sidney, Billy Tatum Mick! You guys are fast or what? Hi." Gale said hugging the group of friends.

"Hi, Gale. I'm glad you're ok." Sidney said.

"Yeah, I don't think my bro could lose you." Tatum said mocking Dewey who blushed.

"Thanks guys." Gale said.

"Guys, this is Detective Mark Kincaid." Dewey said. "Detective, Sidney Prescott-Loomis, Billy Loomis, Tatum Riley-Alteri and Mickey Alteri." Det. Kincaid flinched a bit when Dewey introduced Sidney by her married name. This didn't go unnoticed by Mickey who smirked.

"It's nice to meet you all." Det. Kincaid said. They four nodded. Det. Kincaid gave Sidney and longer look. This did not go unnoticed by Billy who didn't like it one bit.

"The Killer called them." Dewey said.

"What? When?" Detective Kincaid asked.

"Last night." Sidney said.

"What did he say?" Gale asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual small talk, "What's new, how ya been, how do you want to die?" Sidney said. "But then he called Billy."

"What did he say to you?" Det. Kincaid asked directing his question at Billy.

"He said that he couldn't wait to tear me apart and he'd make Sidney watch me die before slaughtering her. After that call, we all left our house." Billy said.

"Where are you guys staying now?" Asked Det. Kincaid.

"That's classified." Billy said not trusting the detective. Kincaid noticed this. So did the others. "No offense detective but I have to make sure my family is safe."

"I understand. What matters it that you guys took the time out to come and help. We could use it." Det. Kincaid said to them.

"There's something else you should know." Billy said as they looked on. "The killer could've gotten Sid and me a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Gale asked.

"The killer has known all along where we've been living all this time." Billy said.

"What!" Dewey said.

"That doesn't make sense. Why hadn't the killer attacked you guys when he found out?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"William and Scott." Sidney said to them.

"Who are they?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"Our sons." Billy said. "Shortly after Sidney were married, we got pregnant and our twin sons were born. The killer said he wasn't a child killer but would make orphans of our sons." Det. Kincaid frowned slightly. It was bad enough that the woman he's been fantasizing about is married but she's been impregnated as well. Once things for sure, he'd definitely crushin on Sidney. Tatum was a looker to.

"Shit!" Dewey said. He knew that Billy and Sidney were parents. They sent him a picture of the boys when they were babies.

"Are William and Scott safe?" Gale asked. She knew about the babies. It was Sidney who sent her picture as well.

"Yes." Sidney said.

"Sidney, do you have any idea how he could've gotten your number?" Dewey asked.

"He could've monitored the calls on a scanner. Did you call her from the set?" Det. Kincaid said.

"No." Dewey said to him.

"I suspect that the killer has had our number for awhile and was waiting for the right time to contact us. He was letting us know that he's aware of our location. It's why we left." Billy said.

"I agree. This is not a coincidence." Mickey said.

"He still could've called using someone's cell. Do you have her number stored in your memory?" Gale asked. Dewey scrunches his forehead, thinking] "Phone memory!" Gale said. Tatum chuckled.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I do." Dewey said.

"Has anyone else every used your phone?" Gale asks.

"Just Jennifer and you." Dewey said to Det. Kincaid.

"Hey, I'm the cop here. You're in my office, Riley." Det. Kincaid said firmly.

Mickey and Sidney stared at the photos of Maureen Prescott. Gale, Tatum and Billy take notice.

"The killer leaves a photograph after each murder. So far four pictures." Det. Kincaid said. The first was found on Cotton's body. The second coming next to Sarah Darling's body. The third photo from Roger Corman and the last one Mr. Riley found last night."

"She looks very familiar." Mickey said.

"She's Sidney's mother." Tatum said.

"I know but I've seen her someplace. I can't put my finger on it. Wait she was an actress." Mickey said.

"Was she an actress Sid. Those pictures look like publicity stills." Gale asked.

"I don't know." Sidney said.

"I do." Mickey said. "I knew I saw her someplace. She was an actress in several horror movies." Mickey said. "She had small parts but she was definitely an actress."

"Why didn't you tell me? Dewey this is my mother. Why didn't you say something?"

"I was afraid they were bait, something to trick you out of hiding." Dewey said.

"Detective, I wanna see this place in the pictures." Sidney said.

"Are you sure?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"Absolutely." Sidney said.

"Baby, are you certain you wanna go to the studio?" Billy asked her.

"Yeah, I mean this sounds like a bad idea." Tatum said.

"I'm sure. I want to see this place up close." Sidney said.

"Ok." Billy said.

"Shall we." Det. Kincaid said as all eight adults made their way out of the precinct.

To Be Continued!


	14. Rules To Surviving A Trilogy

Chapter Fourteen

Rules To Surviving A Trilogy By Paul Himbry

Four vehicles pull into the parking lot of Sunrise Studios. The vehicles belong to Det. Kincaid, Dewey, Mickey and Billy Det. Kincaid is driving fast and almost hits a man on a bike.

"Slow down." The Biker says.

"Sorry." Det. Kincaid said.

Two men dressed as aliens walk by. They must be filming some sort of scifi movie in different studio lot. All four cars come to a stop.

"Watch the fuckin aliens!" Det. Wallace says.

"I'm gonna go talk to the studio brass about those photos." Det. Kincaid told his partner.

"Yeah, right. I know where you're goin." Det. Wallace teases.

"Keep an eye for them!" Det. Kincaid said.

"I know where you're going! You're gonna her some flows and candy. You know she's a married woman. I don't think Billy Loomis would like that very much. You trying to date his wife." Det. Wallce teases smiling.

"Give me a break." Det. Kincaid said smirking. His partner knew him so well and knew he had a crush Sidney.

"Yeah. Give me a call." Det. Wallace said. "Get me a cup of coffee."

"Keep you eyes on them." Det. Kincaid said pulling away in his car.

"Where's he going?" Dewey asked.

"He's getting Sidney some flowers and candy." Det. Wallace said laughing. Gale smirked at his comment.

"What?" Dewey asked smirking.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Tatum asked.

"Babe isn't obvious?" Mickey asked her. Tatum shook her head just as Sidney and Billy walked up to them.

"Det. Kincaid has a crush." Dewey said without giving away who has a crush on. Dewey looked at Sidney then Tatum looked at Sidney and it was obvious what they were talking about. She realizes who Det. Kincaid is crushin on. She smiles.

"What's so funny?" Sidney asks oblivious to their conversation.

"Dewey made a joke." Tatum said as Gale and Mickey chuckled.

"That's Serral Road, that's where one of the pictures was taken." Dewey told her.

"God, I can't believe she never mentioned any of this." Sidney said. She and Billy were holding hands.

"I wonder why. If I were an actor, I'd tell the world." Billy said Sidney smirked. Mickey chuckled.

Sharen Himbry pops out.

"Dewey!" Sharen says as they turned around startled. "Sorry!"

"Sharen!" Sidney said.

"Oh my god, Sid, Billy Tatum, Mickey." Sharen said happy to see them.

"Hold it right there!" Det. Wallace said to her.

"Don't shoot, I'm only 18!" Sharen said.

"It's ok, we know her." Dewey said.

"We do?" Gale asked. "Tell me that's his ex-girlfriend, and I'll shoot myself." Gale said to Sidney. Tatum frowned.

"That's Sharen Himbry Paul's sister, Principal Himbry's niece." Sidney said.

"Himbry's niece?" Gale wondered aloud.

"Yeah, can't you tell? She has the same goofy smile Paul had." Tatum commented.

"Haha, Tatum. Good to see you to." Sharen said smirking. Tatum pulled her into a hug.

"How are you guys."

"We're good, how about you. How you been holding up?" Mickey asked her. He knew Paul and was friends with him.

"I'm ok. There's something you should see." Sharen said holding up a video of entitled Scary Movie 101. All seven went inside a trailer. Sharen placed the video into the VCR. Paul appears on the screen.

"Told you I'd make a movie someday. Huh?" Paul said.

"Oh my God." Sidney said.

"Good ole Paul." Mickey said smiling.

"Well, if you're watching this tape, it means as I feared, I did not survive these killings here at Windsor College. And that Giving up my Virginity to Karen Colcheck at the video store probably wasn't a good idea." Paul said.

"Karen Colcheck?" Dewey asked. Billy and Tatum laughed.

"Yes, Karen Colcheck." Paul says on the video.

"Creepy Karen?" Dewey asks.

"YES CREEPY KAREN. LOOK, WE WERE IN THE VIDEO STORE LATE, SHE WAS WORKING AND PUTTING AWAY SOME VIDEOS IN THE PORN SECTION. SHIT HAPPENS. I WAS HORNEY!" Paul said as Tatum, Billy and Mickey laughed a little harder. Sidney smirked blushing a bit and Gale chuckled to. Dewey was a bit grossed out by the thought sleeping with Karen Colcheck.

There's a knock on the door in the video.

"Open the door Paul." Came the voice of his roommate.

"15 minutes." Paul said.

"It's my room to dude!" His roommate said.

"Dude, 15 minutes, I'm leaving my legacy." Paul said as the knocking continues. "15 minutes dude! Damn! Anyway, the reason I am here is to help you, so that my death will not be in vain. That my life's work will help save some other poor soul from getting mutilated. If this killer does come back, and he's for real, there are a few things that you gotta remember. Is this simply another sequel? Well, if it is, same rules apply. But, here's the critical thing. If you find yourself dealing with an unexpected backstory, and a preponderance of exposition, then the sequel rules do not apply. Because you are not dealing with a sequel, you are dealing with the concluding chapter of a trilogy." Paul said.

"A Trilogy?" Dewey asked. Billy looked on. Mickey nods as if agreeing with Paul.

"That's right. It's a rarity in the horror field, but it does exist, and it's a force to be reckoned with, because true trilogies are all about going back to the beginning and discovering something that wasn't true from the get go. 'Godfather', 'Jedi', all revealed something that we thought was true, that wasn't true. So if it is a trilogy you are

dealing with, here are some super trilogy rules. One, you got a killer who's gonna be super human. Stabbing him won't work, shooting him won't work, basically in the third one, you gotta cryogenically freeze his head, decapitate him, or blow him up. Number two; anyone including the main character can die. This means you, Sid, Bill and Tatum. Even you Mickey. I'm sorry, it's the final chapter. It can be fucking 'Reservoir Dogs' by the time this thing is through. Number three; the past will come back to bite you in the ass! Whatever you think you know about the past, forget it. The past is not at rest, any sins you think were committed in the past are about to break out and destroy you.

So in closing, let me say good luck, God Speed, and for some of you, I'll see you soon, cause the rules say, some of you ain't gonna make it. I didn't, not if you're watching this tape." Paul said as the video cuts off.

"Fuck." Billy cursed. Sidney instinctively took his hand.

Mickey thought for a second.

"_Something we thought was true but wasn't True."_ He thinks to himself.

All seven make their way out of the trailer.

"Thank you." Sidney said hugging Sharen. "You be careful."

"I will. Later Tatum." Sharen said hugging her and then Mickey. Billy kisses her forehead.

"Take care ok." Billy tells her. She nods.

"I've got an idea." Gale said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Dewey asked her.

"I work better alone. Why don't you try and find out where the other pictures were taken." Gale said.

"I can see nothing has changed." Sidney said referring to Gale. Billy smiled. Dewey shook his head.

"No." Dewey said.

"That's not a bad idea. Tatum come on." Mickey said pulling her by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Tatum asked.

"The library." Mickey said. "We'll meet up with you guys at the precinct."

"Ok." Sidney says.

"I'm gonna check in on the boys." Billy said taking out his cell phone.

"Ok." Sidney said. "I'm gonna go to the ladies room."

"Ok. I'll be right here." Dewey said as he watched Sidney disappear head into the building walking towards the bathroom.

To Be Continued!


	15. Uncovering The Mystery

Chapter Fifteen

Uncovering The Mystery

Gale makes her way over to the Sunrise Studio archive building. She knocks on the door but it's locked. She looks around to see if there's someone who works for the studio who can help her out but no one is around.

"Hello?" Gale yelled hoping to get someone's attention in the archives building.

She goes over to a key-card swiper. Suddenly, someone grabs her shoulder. It is Jennifer. Gale screams.

"Geez..." Jennifer says.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gale asked her.

"Being Gale Weathers. What the hell are you doing?" Jennifer asked her.

"I am Gale Weathers!" Gale said to her.

"Here's how I see it. I've got no house, no bodyguard, no movie, and I'm being stalked. Because someone wants to kill me? No, because someone wants to kill you. So now, starting now, I go where you go. That way, if someone wants to kill me, I'll be with you, and since they really want to kill you, they won't kill me, they'll kill you. Make sense?" Jennifer said to her.

"None." Gale said.

"You know in the movies, I play you as being much smarter." Jennifer said to her.

"And as a sane person. For you that must be quite a stretch." Gale said

"That's funny." Jennifer says sarcastically.

"Ha." Gale gives her a sarcastic laugh.

"Need to get in that building?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." Gale smirked.

"There a story in that building?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe." Gale answers.

"Gale Weathers would find a way." Jennifer said holding up a sunrise studio card and then swipes the slot and the door opens.

"Bitch. Wait!" She pushes Jennifer aside and goes in first.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jennifer said. They go down a dark staircase to the

basement. "Basements creep me out. Basements creep me out." Jennifer says clinging to Gale who's annoyed by her already.

"You'd make a fascinating interview. Hello?" They hear a cough and walk into another room. Bianca Burnette, a dead look alike for Princess Leia is sitting at a desk. Hi. I'm Gale Weathers. I'm here researching with the police, this photo." She places a photo of Maureen on a desk. "It was taken at the studio. Her name is Maureen Prescott, back then it was probably Roberts. Hey, are you?" Gale asked shocked.

"No." Bianca said harshly.

"But you look just..." Jennifer said dumbfounded.

"Like her? I've been hearing it all my life." Bianca said.

"It's uncanny!" Jennifer said.

"I was up for the role of Princess Leia. I was this close. So who gets it? The once who sleeps with George Lucas." Bianca said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject for you." Gale said to her.

"Yeah, sure, none of em did. So how can I help you? Or do you want me to tell you who you look like." Bianca told her exhaling smoke from her cigarette.

"Huh. How about some information on Maureen Roberts?" Gale asked ignoring the comment.

"I don't work for the cops, sweetie. I work for the studio." Bianca said.

"Really, well, would you work for the president?" Gale asks placing a $50 bill on Bianca's desk.

"The president of the studio." Bianca says pushing it back to Gale.

"Fifty dollars? Who are you a reporter for Woodsboro High?" Jennifer asks. She removes a ring and places it on Bianca's desk. "It's worth two grand! Now are you gonna help Gale Weathers or not?"

All three are now standing at the file cabinet in the file room.

"I know every face in here. I have a respect for the unknown actor. If they're looking for Maureen Roberts, they're never gonna find her. Rina Reynolds, they will." Bianca said pulling out snapshots of Maureen when she was younger and under an assumed name.

"Rina Reynolds, a stage name." Jennifer said.

"You should talk, Judy Jurgenstern." Bianca said as Gale laughs.

"What are these movies? 'Amazombies', 'Space Psycho', 'Creatures from the San Andreas Fault'?" Gale asked reading off some the movies Maureen has been.

"Horror pictures. Back in Milton's heyday." Bianca told them.

"Back in what?" Gale and Jennifer asked in unison.

"John Milton, the horror producer, those were his movies." Bianca told them.

Both Gale and Jennifer looked at each other realizing they just discovered something about Maureen Prescott.

Dewey and Wallace are waiting for Sidney outside a bathroom. Billy had been on the phone with his parents checking up on the twins. Inside the bathroom, Sidney is washing her hands. She washes her face, then notices he hands are shaking.

"Come on, Sid." Sidney told her self.

She hears a noise and looks under the stall doors. She sees a pair of feet rising to stand on the toilet. Sid get her can of mace ready and starts to walk out. She stops and kicks the stall door in. Angelina is standing on the toilet and drops several things.

"Oh my God, Sidney Prescott! Oh my God, I'm Angelina Tyler, I'm you! I mean, I'm not. I mean, I was." Angelina said. Sid notices a Ghost face mask among the things Angelina dropped. "I thought, well, if there's no movie, then no one would care if I took some souvenirs." Angelina said.

"Souvenirs?" Sidney asked.

"I may never win another role, so these may be my only memories, ya know, of Hollywood. I know it's weird, cause it's your life and all. I wanted to make you proud, Sidney." Angelina said to the real Sidney.

"Oh well, I'm sure I would've been." Sidney told her.

"The real Sidney, the real person! I wish... I wish it would've worked out." Angelina said.

Angelina exits through a door labeled 'TO STUDIO 16'. Sidney notices that she left a hair brush and picks it up.

"Hey!" Sidney goes through the door. "Angelina. Hello?"

She continues walking through a hallway and onto the Woodsboro movie set. She emerges from the front door of Stu Macher's house and in front of the replica of her own house. She stares in disbelief. She walks around the set, seeing Stu's garage and ends up at the set of her bedroom. She remembers back to events from six years ago.

"Woah, close call!" Billy (V.O.)

"What are you doing here?" Sidney (V.O.)

"Well, it occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window." Billy (V. O.)

"Shh shh shh..." Sidney (V. O.)

"You see what you do to me?" Billy (V.O.)

"You know what my Dad will do to you?" Sidney (V. O.)

"About the no sex stuff, I'm not trying to rush you at all." Billy (V.O.)

"Would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?" Sidney (V.O.) [and outloud]-She smirks at the memory. A nice intimate moment between her and her husband Billy.

Sidney hears a noise outside of the set. She goes to the window to look out. As she does, the door slams shut. She readies her mace and walks to the door. She opens the closet door to block the main door as she did in six years earlier. She moves back to the windows. The doors shake. Suddenly, Ghost face pops up behind her in the window. He smashes through and drags her out. They struggle and she punches him and runs away. Around the front of the house she is on the porch.

"Billy! Dewey!" Sidney screams crying.

She goes into the house and locks the door. The killer jumps out of the closet behind her. She screams and ducks. He lunges and sticks his knife in the door. Sidney runs up the stairs. At the top, she throws a plant at the killer. Then she pushes a cart down, blocking

the stairs. She runs to a doorway, opens it and steps through, onto nothing. She almost falls, but catches herself. The killer gets up the stairs and reaches the door. Ghost Face opens it looking for her. She is waiting on the other side and pulls him through and throws him to the set of her bedroom below. He lands on the bed, gets up and runs out

the door. Sidney got to the stairs.

"Billy! DEWEY!" Sidney cries.

"Psst! Sidney! Over here." Sid hears a woman's voice and goes towards it. "Yes, mother will protect you from the boogey man."

Sidney enters the set of her mother's bedroom. There is blood splattered all over the room. A body is laying on the floor.

"Hide in mommy's bed. I lied, Sidney, I can't protect you at all! You don't' deserve to be protected! You didn't protect me!" The voice says.

"We did your mom a favor, Sid, that woman was a slut-bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone." Randy (V.O.)

"Cause let's face it, Sidney, your mother was no Sharon Stone." Stu (V.O.)

"Your slut mother was fucking my father." Randy (V.O.)

"Sidney, where are you?" Billy calls her off stage.

"Billy!" She runs to the window. "Billy, help me!" Sidney cries out for her husband.

Sidney turns to see the body, covered in a sheet standing up.

"Give mommy a kiss and we'll make up." The voice says. The body raises it's arms. SIDNEY!

Sidney screams and jumps out the window. She rolls off the roof and lands on the ground, hard. The studio lights come on and Billy runs to Sidney. He's followed by Dewey and Det. Wallace.

"SID! Sid. Baby, are you okay? What happened?" Billy calls her.

"The killer's in the house, Billy, he's upstairs! And my mother... my mother!" Sidney cries hysterically.

"Come on, let's go!" Det. Wallace said as he and two cops go into the house.

"I heard her voice! I saw her Billy." Sidney said crying. Billy holds her tight. She cries into his chest, shaking violently. Billy sustains his anger long enough to hold her.

"Upstairs! Come on let's go!" Det. Wallace said.

"It's ok, Sid. You weren't supposed to go into that house. It's all set up for the murder scene. I'm sorry you had to see that." Dewey told her.

"He was in there. He was in there, Dewey, I swear, I swear!" Sidney said through her sobs. Billy continues to comfort his wife.

"I know, I believe you." Dewey said.

Angelina, Tyson, and Kincaid enter. Kincaid runs to Sidney and Dewey.

"What happened?" Det. Kincaid asked running towards them.

"Kincaid, hey! There's nobody up here." Det. Wallace said.

"Come on, let's go." Billy said pulling Sidney.

Everyone is standing outside of the stage. Det. Kincaid listens as Sidney tells him what happened. Det. Wallace questions Angelina.

"Ok, so I stole a mask, whatever. I didn't know you got the gas chamber for that." Angelina said.

"You stole the mask?" Det. Wallace asked.

"I took it!" Angelina said.

"You took the mask or you stole the mask?" Det. Wallace asked her again.

"I took it, as like a souvenir!" Angelina said to him.

"Don't look at me, I didn't take shit!" Tyson said.

Dewey, Sid, Billy and Kincaid are standing by a car.

"No, he was there. I am not dreaming, I am not crazy, he was there in Woodsboro." Sidney said frustrated. Billy held her.

"That's not Woodsboro, Sidney." Det. Kincaid said to her.

"You know what you mean." Billy adds. "She's saying she was attacked and I fucking believe her."

"He, or she, or whoever this is was there!" Sidney said.

"Billy, take Sid back to the station and stay with her." Dewey told him. All three walked to Billy's car. Billy opens the passenger side door letting Sidney in. She climbs into the passenger seat clearly frightened. Billy closes the door.

"Why couldn't the son-of-a-bitch come after me? Why he had to go after my wife?" Billy asked angered. Dewey gave him a sympathetic look. "I tell you Dewey, I'm gonna fucking destroy whoever is behind this. Their dead understand!"

"I hear you Bill. Get her back to the precinct." Billy nods.

"Hey just one more thing." Billy said to Dewey. Dewey listens. Billy leans into his ear. "I don't trust Detective Kincaid. Watch your back." Dewey nods. Billy climbs into the drive seat, starts the car and pulls off.

Gale and Jennifer come running up to Dewey.

"Hey Dew!" Gale said.

"Dew." Jennifer said.

"Come one, we have to go catch up with Sid." Dewey told them.

"Take a look at this first." Gale hands him a picture. "Someone we know?" Gale asks.

"Where'd you get this?" Dewey asks.

"We got it. Archives." Jennifer said.

"Mickey was right. Sidney's mother was an actress, three movies." Gale told him.

"Horror movies." Jennifer said.

"You wanna know who produced all three?" Gale asks.

"Who?" Dewey asked.

"The same person who's producing Stab 3." Jennifer told him.

"No way." Dewey said. Gale and Jennifer both nod.

To Be Continued!


	16. The Horror Movie Producer

Chapter Sixteen

The Horror Movie Producer

"There'll be other movies, Roman." John Milton says to his young director.

"Not only did they kill the film, but they killed my cast! Nobody's gonna want to work with me. Variety called me a pariah. I don't even know what a pariah is. Why couldn't someone have killed the cast form 'Stab 1' huh, or 'Stab 2'? Why me, what, John, what did we do wrong?" Roman asked venting.

"Hollywood is full of criminals who's careers are flourishing." Milton told him.

"I'm not a criminal! I was questioned, yeah, but that's all, I was questioned, that's it!" Roman said.

"It's good for your mystique." Milton told him.

"You think it'll help me get work?"

Dewey, Gale and Jennifer enter.

"Roman, John." Jennifer says.

"Jennifer, and guests. To what do I owe the honor?" Milton asks.

"Rina Reynolds." Gale said.

"Rina Reynolds, who's Rina Reynolds?" Roman asks.

"Why don't you head to the house. Tell everyone not to cut the cake without me." Milton told Roman.

"Oh God! I forgot, your birthday! Happy birthday, Roman." Jennifer said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, as if life isn't tragic enough." Roman said about to leave.

"Shut the doors behind you please." Milton said. Roman does as he leaves.

"So you know Sidney Prescott's mother." Dewey asked.

"Who?" Milton asked.

"Rina Reynolds." Jennifer told him.

"Uh, do you know how many actors have worked for me? Hundreds, thousands." Milton said.

"She didn't say she was an actor." Gale said catching Milton off guard.

"Good catch." Jennifer said.

"So what's the point?" Milton asked.

"No point, I'm just gonna give Detective Kincaid a call." Dewey told him holding his cell.

"I remember her! She was a bit player in a couple of my movies. A nobody! So what does it matter?" Milton asked.

"Oh, Come on! You have made millions off the story of her murder. You're obsessed with HER and you're obsessed with her DAUGHTER!" Jennifer said.

"All right, easy Geraldo." Gale said to Jennifer who steps back. She turns back to Milton. "Why don't you tell us the truth?"

"What the hell are you guys getting at? I make horror films, that's what I do. The Studio came to me with 'Stab'. They came to me, check it out." Milton said firmly.

"But you know who she was." Dewey said to him.

"When we did the first 'Stab" I realized I'd known Maureen Prescott before, I mean as Rina. I couldn't tell anyone. Can you imagine the press?" Milton said trying to cover his own ass.

"And now? I mean, murders on your set and still you say nothing?" Dewey asked him.

"Get real, that would make me a suspect!" Milton said.

"Just because you knew her?" Gale asked.

"Yeah." Milton said.

"I don't think so! Just what happened to Maureen when she was in Hollywood?" Gale asked very slick. Jennifer watched her work. She's definitely a pro.

"Now you listen to me, Lois Lane, let it go. It's dead and buried." Milton told her.

"And how would you like to see it dug up on national TV? Why don't' you tell me what happened?" Gale asked.

"It was in the 70's, everything was different. I was well known for my parties, Rina knew what they were. It was for girls like her to meet men, men who could get them parts, if they made the right impression. Nothing happened to her that she didn't invite, in one way or another, no matter what she said afterwards." Milton said.

"Are you saying she was…" Gale asked.

"I'm saying things got out of hand. Maybe they did take advantage of her!. Maybe the sad truth is, this is not the city for innocence. No charges were brought. And the bottom line is, Rina Reynolds wouldn't play by the rules. You wanna get ahead in Hollywood, you gotta play the game, or go home." Milton said.

To Be Continued!


	17. It Gets Worst Before It Gets Better

Chapter Seventeen

It Gets Worst Before It Gets Better

Sidney is sitting in the empty chair in Detective Kincaid's office. Billy had brought her back to the precinct for safety. Sidney called her in-laws to check on her boys. Billy watched her as she smiled talking to his parents. They always made her feel like she's part of the family. Well technically she is considering she married their son and had his children. He rubbed her legs while she was on the phone with them. Something Sidney was use to. Billy had decided to get Sidney something to eat and left telling her not to move. She said she wasn't going anywhere.

Detective Kincaid walked towards his office and saw Sidney sitting alone. Billy must've stepped out a moment. She's beautiful he thought to himself. If hadn't been for the fact that she was married, he'd try getting her to go out with him. Sidney could see the detective eye-humping her and rolled her eyes.

"What do you know about trilogies?" Sidney asked the detective.

"You mean like, movie trilogies?" Det. Kincaid asked her.

"You seem to like movies, Detective." Sidney said.

"Call me Mark, would you? Cause I'm gonna keep calling you Sidney." Det. Kincaid said.

"I'll call you Mark when you catch the killer, Detective." Sidney said.

"All I know about movie trilogies is in the third one, all bets are off." Det. Kincaid told her.

"Did you request this case?" Sidney asked.

"No, they tend to put me on the ones that deal with the business. I grew up here, and I know my way around the studios." Det. Kincaid said.

"Must be exciting, Beautiful place, beautiful people." Sidney said.

"To me Hollywood is about death." Det. Kincaid said to her. Sidney looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" Sidney asked.

"I'm a homicide detective, remember? When you see what I see day in and day out, the violence that people do to each other, you get haunted. I think you know about that." Det. Kincaid told her.

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked.

"I know what it's like to see ghosts that don't go away. To be watching a scary movie in your head, whether you want to or not, watching it alone." Det. Kincaid said to her. Billy had walked up to the office unseen. He hid behind the other office to listen in on their conversation.

"Ghosts are tough, you can't shoot ghosts." Sidney said.

"Can't arrest ghosts. But the best way to stop being haunted is to be with people. You're here, you're not hiding, you've done the right thing, Miss Prescott." Det. Kincaid said to her.

"Loomis." Sidney corrected him. "Mrs. Loomis." Det. Kincaid nodded.

"My apologies Mrs. Loomis." Det. Kincaid said. "What did you know about your mother?"

"I used to think I had the perfect mom, perfect family. Till I found out I was wrong. She had a secret life, and I tried to understand that, and soon as I thought I had, more secrets. I don't' know who my mom was." Sidney said. Billy continued to listen.

"You know who she was to you. Here's the deal, I'm off to search the set, that's the good news." Det. Kincaid said to her.

"How is that good news?" Sidney asked.

"Because, that means that we're dealing with an ordinary, flesh and blood killer. And I know how to handle guys like that." Det. Kincaid told her.

"Oh yeah, how?" Sidney asked.

"Catch him, or kill him." Det. Kincaid tells her. He starts to leave.

"Hey Detective? What's your favorite scary movie?" Sidney asks.

"My life." Det. Kincaid says.

"Mine too." Sidney said to her self.

"The boys are ok." Billy said holding a tray of food for Sidney and himself to share. He purposely wanted to interrupt their conversation. Then Billy appears walking to the door and stands in the door way with a tray of food in his hand.

"Billy, how it going?" Det. Kincaid asked. Billy eyed him suspiciously.

"It would be better if this killer is caught." Billy said.

"How are they?" Det. Kincaid asks pretending to care.

"Their fine." Billy said.

"Stay put, you two will be safer here." Det. Kincaid said.

"We have some place safe to stay the night." Sidney said.

"Yeah, the killer has no idea where we are." Billy said.

"No offense Billy but if the killer can find you and Sidney, he can find your current whereabouts. I mean after all do you think staying at your parent's house is safe?" Det. Kincaid said to Billy who eyed him shocked that he knew where they were. "Relax Billy, I'm a cop. I'm here to help."

"How did you know we were at my parents?" Billy asked his nose flaring. Sidney recognizes that look.

"Billy." She called to him.

"It was obvious. Since the killer knew where you were living, then you fled to the first place that you thought was safe. Mom and Dad." Det. Kincaid said. Det. Kincaid turns and leaves. He eyeballed her.

"What?" Sidney asked. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." Billy said walking into the office. Sidney gets up to sit in Det. Kincaid's chair and Billy sits in the seat next to the desk. He places the tray of food on the desk. He brought Sidney her favorite sandwich as well as soft beverage. Whenever Sidney was scared, she wouldn't eat. He literally has to force her to eat. "I brought us something eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sidney said.

"Don't start Sidney." Billy said firmly. Sidney looked away. "You always do this. When you're scared you starve yourself and I won't have that. Now eat."

Sidney reluctantly took a bite of her sandwich. Suddenly that was followed by another bite and another. Sidney found that she was hungry after all. The last time she had anything to eat was this morning and hadn't eaten lunch.

"Looks like I was right to get you that sandwich." Billy joked taking a bite of his own. Sidney smirked while chewing her food.

"I know what you're thinking." Sidney said to him.

"What am I thinking?" Billy asked.

"You're thinking that detective Kincaid has a bit of a crush on me." Sidney said.

"He does." Billy said as Sidney rolls her eyes. "Remember the way Derek Feldman eye-humped you. He did it on every occasion. Detective Kincaid is no better. The only thing different is that Detective Kincaid wears a badge."

"He was being professional." Sidney said and the look Billy gave to her he didn't believe her. She didn't even believe the non-sense that came out of her mouth.

"I know guys like Kincaid. I work with them. In fact, the guys on my job have a bit of a crush on you to." Billy said to her.

"What?" Sidney asked.

"They do. They talk about you like you're a princess." Billy said. Sidney laughed. "You're not a princess."

"I'm not?" Sidney eyed smirking.

"Nope. You're my queen and I let them know it." Billy said smiling rubbing her legs. Sidney couldn't help but smile at her husband's kind words.

"Well I am happy with my hot husband and our little boys." Sidney said as Billy smiled. She smiled as well. Her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Billy, I'm really scared." Sidney said to him.

"I know you are you baby." Billy said rubbing her leg.

"I want this whole thing over with. We can't keep going through this." Sidney said to him.

"You're right. The thing to remember is that there were more deaths before the home stretch. There are going to be a few more lives lost when it's all said and done." Billy told her.

"I hope the killer is one of them that dies." Sidney said. She never wished death on anyone but this was an exception.

"Things will get worst before it gets better. You may learn something else about your mom you didn't know. Are you ready for that?" Billy asks. Sidney shrugs. She couldn't answer that. She had already found out that her mother was an actress. She hadn't known that. The woman she called her mother was becoming foreign to her. She didn't know her mother at all.

To Be Continued!


	18. Kidnapped

Chapter Eighteen

Kidnapped

After leaving Sunrise studio, Mickey and Tatum have been at the library researching the studio and all the people that worked their. The library isn't too far from the studio and this particular library much like the archives building Gale and Jennifer were at hold lots information about the studio there. They've been there for a few hours and haven't come across any new information. The only information listed is what they already know. Tatum is looking through resource guides while Mickey looks at computer scans. Both are equally tired yet know this info can help in finding the killer.

"I'm so annoyed right now." Tatum said vocalizing her frustrations.

"I know what you mean. I've scanned this computer for a while and haven't come up with anything useful. Everything here is what we already know." Mickey said.

"Ok so let's start there. What do we know about this case so far?" Tatum asked as they try and come up with options in looking their search for info leading to the killer.

"Well, Cotton Weary, his girlfriend Christine, Sarah Darling, Roger Corman, Steven Stone and now Tom Prinze were all murdered. Gale, Dewey, Jennifer Jolie and Angelina Tyler were all attacked but are alive." Mickey said.

"The killer found knew where Sid and Billy were the whole time but didn't attack them due to the fact that Sidney had the twins." Tatum said.

"And more importantly, the killer keeps leaving pictures of Maureen Prescott taken back when she was a young woman at the same Sunrise Studios twenty-Five years ago." Mickey said.

"Ok. So what don't we know?" Tatum asked trying to think. "What are we missing?"

"The identity of the killer." Mickey said being sarcastic.

"Yeah but what does Maureen Prescott have to do with these murders?" Tatum asked.

"We know she was an actress of some sort but….." Mickey said stopping in his tracks. Then it hit him. "That's it."

"What's it?" Tatum asks.

"We've been going at this the wrong way. We need to start with Maureen Prescott." Mickey said.

"I already know that." Tatum said.

"No, listen, remember we know she was an actress. All we need to do is find out what movies she was in an go from there. Roger Corman was the executive at Sunrise studios so it's possible in fact it's likely that he came in contact with Maureen at some point." Mickey said typing.

"What are doing?" Tatum asked.

"Trying to find out all the horror movies filmed at Sunrise studios. It will help I'm certain." Mickey said as he typed in his search, then hit the enter key. The search brought a list of over six hundred movies filmed at Sunrise studio.

"Who was the producer of Stab 3?" Tatum asked wondering.

"That would be John Milton." Mickey said as he and Tatum looked at each, smiled and then Mickey entered Milton's name, then hit the enter key. The search brought up two hundred movies produced by John Milton. "Ok, look through all the cast members of those movies and see if we can spot Maureen Prescott's photo. Mickey does so and scrolls down a list of all the actors to have worked with John Milton. Tatum spots the photo. "Stop." She tells him. "Back up two photos." He does as they spot Maureen Prescott under an assumed name. "That's Maureen."

"Are you sure? Cause the name under the photo says Rina Reynolds." Mickey said.

"Rina Reynoolds. It's a stage name. All actors change their name to get better roles. That's why they couldn't find anything under Maureen Prescott. She changed her name to become an actress. It makes sense now." Tatum said.

"Yeah but we still don't know what her connection is to Corman or Milton for that matter." Mickey said.

"Hm." Tatum thought for a moment. You said that Maureen had to come in contact with Corman at some point right?" Tatum asked.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" Mickey asked her.

"Maybe, they encountered more than once. Try typing in both of their names only change Maureen Prescott to Rina Reynolds and see what comes up." Tatum said as Mickey did exactly that. A moment later, an article comes up regarding Rina Reynolds which also includes John Milton and there's pictures of them. "I knew it." Tatum said triumphantly.

"Babe you are so smart." Mickey said kissing Tatum's lips. She smiles. "Let's read what it says: At a private party, John Milton held his annual screening party at home in Beverly hills. Amongst the attendees were his good friend Roger Corman, several studio members, actors and actresses and other movie producers. One the actresses to attend the party was a young actress name Rina Reynolds. She had a part in Amazombies and was looking for bigger roles and parts. However after the party, allegations was made that Rina saying that she was raped by a couple of gentlemen at the party. One of the men being Roger Corman." Mickey said surprised. "Oh shit."

"That explains why Corman was killed. He raped Maureen Prescott when she was Rina Reynolds and why the picture the words "Corman's Crime" was written on the back." Tatum said. Mickey nodded. "Keep reading."

"Rina Reynolds got an attorney and threatened to go to the police with what happened. Roger Corman threatened her by saying he'd have her killed if she did that. Rina told the police what happened but no charges were brought up. Roger Corman lied to the police saying that she participated in causal sex and that John Milton vouched for him."

"Son of a bitch. They got away with raping Maureen." Tatum said.

"Looks that way." Mickey said. Both are shocked at what they've learned.

"We definitely need to tell the others what we know." Tatum said.

"There's more. Since no charges were brought up, an angered Rina Reynolds told her lawyer that that she's suing the studio for punitive damages. They ended up settling out of court paying Rina 100,000 dollars. Rina was carrying a child at the time. She was six months pregnant." Mickey said.

"Maybe her child is the one who is killed the victims." Tatum said.

"It certainly explains why Corman was killed. I don't know about the others. Maybe Tom Prinze and Sarah Darling's murders were coincidences of the fact that they work at the same studio where Rina worked." Mickey said.

"If that were the case, why come after Cotton Weary and his girlfriend? Then the killer is targeting Sidney, Billy, You, me Gale and my brother. It still doesn't make sense." Tatum said.

"Rina and Maureen were the same person, then that means Sidney has a sibling she doesn't know about." Mickey said to Tatum.

"Oh Shit. Would her sibling be willing to killer over something that happened with her mother?" Tatum askes.

"Shit anything is possible." Mickey said.

"Holy shit!" Tatum cursed. "We've discovered something huge. This is fucking huge."

"I'm gonna print this and bring it to Sidney." Mickey said.

"Ok." Tatum said looking around the library. She had this feeling that they were being watched.

Mickey prints the information and then gives to Tatum. Suddenly the lights go out. Both freeze in place not wanting to move. Tatum holds Mickey close. Both are frightened.

"If something should happen to me, get the info to Billy and Sidney." Mickey said.

"No I can't lose you." Tatum said.

"I know baby. I don't want to lose you either. Do I say please?" Mickey orders. Tatum nods. "We should leave." Tatum nods. Both see the exit and make a b line for it. Suddenly Ghost Face jumps out at them slicing Mickey on the arm. He falls back. Mickey kicks Ghost Face down to the floor. "Run Tatum!" Mickey yells but Tatum doesn't. She goes over to Mickey and tries to help him but Ghost Face punches her in the face then shoves her into the tables and she hits the floor hard. "Fuck." Mickey jumps up and tries getting to Tatum but Ghost Face grabs him and tosses him a table knocking down several computer monitors.

Dazed, Tatum awakes trying to get up. She sees Ghost Face over Mickey's body. Ghost Face holds the knife poised to stab and Mickey then plunges the knife deep into his stomach.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tatum screams crying. Mickey gulps spitting up blood as Ghost Face stabs him several more times. Then takes it a step farther and slices Mickey's throat. Mickey dies before Tatum's eyes. "Mickey." Tatum cries. Ghost Face rushes over to Tatum and kicking her in the head knocking her out cold.

Deciding that she'll be bait for Sidney, Ghost Face puts the knife away and lifts Tatum's body up carrying her out of the library.

To Be Continued!


	19. And The Trilogy Continues

Chapter Nineteen

And The Trilogy Continues

Dewey, Gale, and Jennifer are in Dewey's car heading towards Milton's home. They three are in the car talking about the case and neither have no idea what has happened to Tatum and that Mickey is dead.

"WE have to think, stratagize. Milton's the key to everything!" Jennifer said.

"He's a pervert, he's not a killer." Gale told her.

"But he's gotta be involved somehow! We should follow him!" Jennifer said.

"We're gonna go back to the precinct and we're gonna tell Kincaid and Sidney what we found out." Gale said firmly.

"Ugh, my Gale would be much more aggressive. My Gale would suspect everybody, My Gale would..." Jennifer said.

"Shut up!" Both Gale and Dewey say unison. Jennifer sits back in her seat.

Dewey's phone rings

"Riley here." Dewey said sounding cool.

"Dewey, it's Sidney." Sidney's voice on the other line.

"Hey Sid, I'm with Gale, we're on our way to see you." Dewey said.

"No listen, I'm not at the station, John Milton called me, he said he had something to tell me, something about my mom. I'm going to meet him at his house." Sidney told him.

"Wait , Sid, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Dewey said.

"No, it's ok. Kincaid's with me, I've got official big time LAPD protection. But I'd feel better if you were there." Sidney's voice on the other line.

"Ok, we're on our way, but still, Sid…" Dewey said.

"Thanks." She hangs up.

"Looks like we're going to that party after all." Dewey said.

Having left Sidney at the precinct, Billy is with Detective Wallace. He figured Sidney would safe where she was. Det. Wallace wanted to grab some pizza and Billy asked if he could tag along. He wanted to talk to Det. Wallace about his partner Detective Kincaid.

"Loomis, I'm glad you decided to tag along. I could use the company. Not sure where the hell my partner is." Det. Wallace said.

"He said he was searching the studio for the clues to the killer." Billy said looking out the window.

"Whatever." Det. Wallace said. "Got a question for you Loomis."

"What's that?" Billy asks.

"What's it like to be married to a hot piece of ass like Sidney Prescott?" Det. Wallace asks smirking.

"That hot piece of ass is my wife." Billy said offended.

"I'm sorry, but you've got a hot wife." Det. Wallace said.

"Thanks but to answer your question, being married to Sidney is wonderful. She's everything I've ever wanted in a woman. She's smart, funny, beautiful, caring a terrific mother and…" Billy said before he's interrupted.

"Hot." Det. Wallace said as Billy smirked.

"Yes hot." Billy said.

"My partner has a bit of crush on your wife." Det. Wallace told him jokingly but his words having truth behind them.

"Speaking of your partner, how long have you've known him?" Billy asked.

"I've known him ever since our days in the police academy, why?" Det. Wallace asks.

"Let's just say I'm pretty good at sensing when something is wrong and I sensed it immediately when I met Det. Kincaid." Billy said.

"Kincaid is a good cop. He's a by the book kind of guy. He and I have the highest case solved rate in the city." Det. Wallace said.

"That's quite an honor." Billy said.

"Yes it is. Could it be that your senses are wrong?" Det. Wallace asks.

"Maybe. Or maybe Det. Kincaid isn't who he appears to be and has everyone fooled including you." Billy said. Det. Wallace glances at him a moment and wonders.

"Where did he say he was going again?" Det. Wallace asked.

"To the Sunrise Studio." Billy said.

"Hm. Interesting." Det. Wallace said.

"Why's that interesting?" Billy asks.

"The Studio is closed right now." Det. Wallace said to him. Billy frowns. Then a call comes over the radio. "This is Det. Wallace."

"Wallace, there's another body at the Studio's library. It was called in by the janitor." Came the voice of another officer. Billy has a look of panic on his face. Could the killer have gotten to Tatum or Mickey?

"I'm on my. Shit!" Det. Wallace curses as he turns the car around and speeds down the street in the opposite direction.

The Library near the Sunrise studio is bombarded with plenty of police officers. There's police tape all around the library. Reporters are drooling at the site before them. Another person murdered. Det. Wallace's car pulls up to the curb. Billy immediately jumps out of the car to see who the victim is.

"Loomis!" Det. Wallace called to him. The coroners come out of the library with the dead.

"Who is it?" Billy asks. "Who is it?" Billy screams as he pulled back by two uniformed officers.

"Let him see." Det. Wallace said as Billy shoved past the officers. Det. Wallace holds him back a moment letting the coroner pull back the white clothe cover Mickey's mutilated body.

"FUCK!" Billy screams. The tears flowing down his face. "Mickey." He stifles back a sniffle. "Tatum!" Is there another body?" Billy asked.

"No sir. We only found one." Said one of the coroners.

"Then she got away. Wallace we gotta find her." Billy said panicing.

"Ok, don't we'll find her." Det. Wallace said. "I'm calling Kincaid.

Billy reached into his pocket pulled out his cellular. He dialed Tatum's cell number to see if she picks up. Her phone went straight to voice mail.

"Fuck! Tatum, it's me. Please call me when you get this. I need to know you're safe." Billy said hanging up the phone. He looked over at Det. Wallace. Det. Wallace has a dumbfounded look on his face. "Did he answer his phone?"

"No. It went straight to voice mail." Det. Wallace said. Billy looks around in the crowd. His face shows panic as he is concerned for Tatum.

John Milton's mansion. Dewey's car pulls up. Gale, Dewey, and Jennifer exit. Both head up the walk way towards Milton's home. They see the house and are shocked.

"Hey guys, come one in, join the party." Roman welcomes them into the house.

"Yeah, well, actually we're here to see Sidney." Gale said.

"Good, Sidney's here." Roman said a bit drunk.

"Where? Where's Sidney?" Dewey asked.

"She's right there!" Roman points to Angelina.

"Jesus, not 'Sidney', Sidney! Like she's Gale and I'm Gale." Jennifer told him.

"Sidney Prescott? No, I never invited her here." Roman says.

"Well, she's on her way!" Gale said.

"Well, the more the merrier!" Roman said holding a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"God, this house is incredible! It's old Hollywood." Angelina says amazed at Milton's house.

"Yeah, could the dude have more money?" Tyson asks sarcastically.

"Supposedly, Milton has a secret screening room that was the scene back in the 70's. You know it was like drinks and drugs and girls and movies and shit." Roman said.

"Wow! Wish I could've seen it." Angelina says.

"Big old screening room shouldn't be too hard to find. I'm gonna go check this place out." Roman said.

"Woah woah woah, just one damn minute! There's a psycho killer on the loose and you wanna go traipsing around this gigantic mansion? Have you ever actually seen the 'Stab" movies? Every time this dude.." Referring to Dewey "enters the room, he ends up a goddamn shishkabob!" Tyson said. Dewey rolls his eyes.

"I'll go with you Roman." Jennifer said.

"There ya go. You guys wanna come?" Roman offers.

"It'll be ok. We'll gonna stick together." Angelina tells them then walks away.

"You're not sticking, wait up!" Tyson said following Angelina.

"We're gonna stay here and wait for Sid." Dewey said.

"We'll be right back!" Roman said following Jennifer. "If you were a screening room, where would you be? I bet, it's the basement." Roman said drunk. His words slurring. Jennifer has her arms wrapped around him.

"I don't like basements." Jennifer said.

He opens the basement door, and he turns on the light. It flickers.

"Woo... spooky." Roman said as he goes down the stairs.

Angelina and Tyson walking up the stairs. There are several posters along the stairs. All of Milton's films he produced.

"Oh, 'Weredad'!" Angelina said.

"Damn it's dark in here!" Tyson complained.

"I love that movie!" Angelina said excitedly.

"Forget the movie! What' if Milton's crazy and he's gonna jump out of the screening room with a sling blade or something?" Tyson asked her.

"He won't." Angelina said.

"You sure about that?" Tyson asked her.

Roman is in the basement. He lifts up a Ghostface mask on a mannequin. The basement is a prop room for all the movies Milton has produced.

"What's down there?" Jennifer asks him still at the top of the stairs.

"Zombies and Aliens! You know, what you look like without make-up, Jennifer." Roman told her.

"Stop pretending I wasn't the best you ever had!" Jennifer responded.

"Stop pretending I even remember!" Roman said.

"Stop pretending! Roman?" Jennifer said.

Roman continues to walk around. He comes to a coffin. He lifts the lid and sees a skeleton with a green light. He turns quickly.

"Roman?" Jennifer calls his name concerned.

To Be Continued!


	20. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Anyone who's seen Scream 3 knows who the killer is. However, there were some unanswered questions I thought should've been addressed but of course it's a movie. My ending in this version is different yet stays in the same context. By the time it's all said and done, you'll come understand why the killer(s) did what they did. Well we know why the movie version killer killed his victims.

To the story at hand: What do we know so far?

There are now six victims: Cotton Weary, Christine, Sarah Darling, Roger Corman, Tom Prinze and now Mickey Alteri.

Det. Kincaid is missing.

Tatum has been kidnapped

Dewey, Gale and Jennifer ended up at Milton's mansion thinking the real Sidney Prescott Loomis was there

Billy is having a panic attack

And Poor Sidney doesn't realize what has happened.

We also know that before he was killed, Mickey and Tatum discovered something that could break open this case, something that involves Sidney Prescott. We know that Roger Corman and John Milton lied about what happened to Rina Reynolds aka Maureen Prescott and it cost him his life. We also know Maureen had bastard child who turns out to be…Well I'm not gonna spoil it. If you've seen the movie then you know who I'm talking about. In the movie, the killer didn't have a partner but in my version there is a partner. The Question is who is the mystery partner? Guess right and you live. Guess wrong and you die.

Just Kidding.

Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the ending. It's gonna be epic.


	21. It's Party Time

Chapter Twenty

It's Party Time

Feeling a bit dizzy, Tatum's eyes flutter open. Her blond hair is a bit messy from her earlier encounter with Ghost Face. She shut her eyes letting tears fall as she grieves over the death of her husband Mickey. He gave himself up to save her. She vowed that she'd make the killer whoever this person was would pay for taking her husband from her.

She opened her eyes again looking down at her predicaments. She was tired to a chair to keep her from escaping, and her mouth is covered to keep her from screaming. Who is doing this? Who? Tatum's mind raced. She thought back to the information she learned about Maureen Prescott. Was it John Milton who was doing this? Roger Corman is dead so it can't be him. Who else could it be?

"Think Tatum." Tatum told her self. "Maybe it's the child Maureen bore. Who could this child be?" She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to somehow get free of the ropes. She struggled a bit but it was too tight. She turns her head to the left and see her phone vibrating. It's Billy trying to reach her. Sidney has also been trying to reach her to. She angrily shook in her chair trying to loosen the ropes to no avail. To the right of her sits a knife. "If I could just get to it." She thought to herself. Tatum stood up taking the chair with her and turned it to face the left side while her hand tries grabbing the knife on the table behind her. She clutches at it but can't quite get it. She won't give up. She has to make them pay.

Sometime has passed and there is no sign of Sidney at all. Gale and Dewey are getting worried. They look around to see if Sidney is around but she isn't. Both are getting impatient.

"Any sign of her?" Dewey asked.

"No! This is so strange!" Gale said.

"Sure is." Dewey said looking around.

"Dewey, do you have caller ID on your cell phone?" Gale asked.

"Yeah." Dewey said.

"Use it and press send." Gale told him. If she's right, they can track down the last person who called him. Her hunch told her that it wasn't Sidney who called but the killer.

He does, a phone rings in the room. "What the hell?" Gale said. They open a closet and find a cell phone, Ghostface mask, and voice changer. Gale gasps and picks up the voice changer. "What is this thing?" She asks holding it up to her mouth and says in Dewey's voice. "Is this what he-Oh! Dewey, he's…" In Roman's voice. "got our voices!"

"He's got Sid!" Dewey said.

"He's got us all! Oh my God, we've gotta find them!" Gale told him. Dewey nods.

"All right, take the gun! Go find Roman and Jennifer, I'm gonna get the others." Dewey told her. Gale nods.

"Be careful!" Gale said to him. Both go off in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Det. Wallace is driving his car back to the precinct. Billy is with him. He's angry about loosing his closest friend. Det. Wallace could see this.

"I'm sorry about Mickey." Det. Wallace said showing a soft side.

"Thanks." Billy said dryly.

"I think you should call Sidney and tell her about Mickey." Det. Wallace told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Sidney's overwhelmed and scared as it is." Billy said.

"She's was Mickey's friend to and has a right to know. So call her and tell her." Det. Wallace told him.

"Fine." Billy said sighing. He dialed Sidney's phone

Sidney sees her phone ringing and answers it.

"Hello." Sidney said.

"Baby it's me." Billy said.

"Hey." Sidney said smiling.

"Uh, babe I have to tell you something." Billy said fighting back tears.

"What's wrong?" Sidney asked. Billy sighed heavily. Sidney heard this and wondered what was wrong. "Billy, honey what's the matter? You sound sad."

"Mickey's dead." Billy said. Billy sobbed lightly. Det. Wallace frowned.

"Oh god!" Sidney said. Then it her, where was Tatum. "Billy, where's Tatum?" Sidney asked worried.

"I don't know. She's missing. I tried calling her phone and it goes straight to voicemail. Sid I'm worried."

"Me to. I'm gonna try and find her." Sidney said she's about to get up from Kincaid's desk.

"No. Don't move. You stay right there!" Billy said.

"Billy." Sidney said.

"No Sidney don't move. Mickey's dead and Tatum is missing. The last thing I need is for you to go missing to. So please stay put. For me." Billy told his wife.

"Ok." Sidney said sitting back down. She knew Billy was trying to protect her.

"I'm on my way back to the precinct and I we'll search for her together ok?" Billy told her.

"Ok. I'll see you soon." Sidney said.

"I love you." Billy said.

"I love you to" Sidney said as they both hung up their phones.

To Be Continued!


	22. Stab 3 Is Back In Production

Chapter Twenty-One

Stab 3 Is Back In Production

Tatum was successful in getting the knife but not in cutting her ropes. Swat beads pore off her forehead as she continues to cut through the ropes. She groans fighting for her life to free herself. She kicks at the ropes that's tied around her ankles but she can't get them to loosen. Tatum frantically wiggles in the chair trying to get free but it's all for not. She sobs to herself.

"Get it together Tatum. You gotta get the fuck out of here." She told herself and continued cutting the rope with the knife while moving her ankles trying to loosen the rope down there.

"Tyson? Angelina, are you up there?" Dewey called their names.

"Roman?" Gale called his name as she searches the mansion.

Dewey goes upstairs.

"Tyson? Angelina? Dammit" Dewey called her name. Tyson jumps out. Dewey jumps back startled. "OK come one, we've gotta get out of here." Dewey said to him. "Where's Angelina?"

"I don't know! She went in here, I came in after here, now she's gone!" Tyson said to him.

"Great." Dewey said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"Looks like 'Stab 3' is back in production." Dewey told him.

Gale is searching for Jennifer and Roman. She opens the basement door staring down at the spooky surroundings.

"Roman? Jennifer?" She calls to them but gets no answer. She makes her way down the stairs to check out the basement. "Jennifer? Roman? Jennifer? Roman?" She called their names but no response.

She reaches the coffin and opens it. Inside is Roman's body with a knife in the chest. Gale checks his pulse. She closes the coffin and backs into Jennifer. They scream.

"Is he dead?" Jennifer yells.

"Ah, very!" Gale yells back as both women take off back up the stairs of the basement.

They run upstairs, holding hands. They run down the hall.

"Dewey? Dewey! Dewey?" Gale yelled.

Angelina pops out from behind a picture. They all scream!

"Sorry, sorry! Jennifer, Gale, look I found a secret passage!" Angelina said excitedly. The small town girl has never seen nor been in a mansion this huge.

"Wait! Roman's dead." Gale said.

"What?" Angelina said shocked.

"The killer's here." Gale told her.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"Come on!" Gale said pulling on Angelina and Jennifer.

"Let go! I'm getting out of here!" Angelina said pulling away from them.

"Angelina, you're not safe alone! Listen to me!" Gale said. Angelina stops running.

"I did not fuck that pig Milton to get a leading role just to die here with second rate celebrities like you two!" Angelina said letting it slip that she didn't get the part on her merit alone. She had sex with the producer to get what she wanted. She runs off. Both Gale and Jennifer stare at each other shocked.

"Gale! Up here!" Dewey called to her.

"Come on!" Gale said.

"You guys should get out too! It's crazy to still be here!" Angelina said. She runs into Ghost Face and screams. She is stabbed. Jennifer and Gale hear her and run after her. She screams again. Ghost Face stabs her again and lowers her to the ground.

"Come on!" Gale said pulling Jennifer towards the stair case where they see Angelina's body being pulled away. The turn to look at each other and scream! They run back to Dewey.

To Be Continued!


	23. Surprise Sidney

Chapter Twenty-Two

Surprised Sidney

After what seemed like hours of work, Tatum was able to cut through the ropes. She got her hands free and then began to untie her ankles. Her head was throbbing but she was still in tact. She decided to keep the knife thinking it may come in handy. She got up from the chair and began for the door. She opens the door and stops dead in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going beautiful?" Came a menacing voice.

"You! What are you doing here?" Tatum asks.

"You wouldn't be trying to escape now would you Tatum?" The Male menacing voice asked. Tatum said nothing as she backed up. The male figure is coming towards her.

"What do you have to do with this?" Tatum asks.

"That's none of your business." The male said continuing to move towards Tatum. "I should've knifed you the way I did your husband." The male said then laughed.

"You motherfucker." Tatum said angrily and then moves towards the male figure with knife poised to strike her attacker. The male blocks the attack and knocks Tatum out cold again. She lies on the floor on conscience.

"Bitch!" The male voice said.

"Dewey." Gale yelled for Dewey.

"Gale, Jennifer, up here!" Dewey called to them.

"Dewey, here, he got Roman and Angelina too." Gale told him.

"We'll be safe if we stick together won't we?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course, why?" Dewey Asked.

The killer jumps out and punches Dewey. Gale and Jennifer run into a bedroom.

"What's going on?" Tyson asks. Ghost face enters the room wielding the knife. "Oh shit!" He punches Tyson in the face.

"Hey!" Dewey yelled as he entered the room.

"Dewey!" Jennifer yells.

Ghost face slices Dewey's arm and punches him in the face.

"Dewey!" Gale yells.

Tyson tackles Ghost Face. He stabs Tyson in the stomach. Jennifer screams.

"NO!" Gale yells.

Jennifer shuts herself in the closet. Ghost face kicks Dewey. Gale throws a vase at his head. He turns to Gale. Jennifer scoots to the back of the closet. Tyson runs out the door and Ghost face follows…

"Help, police!" Tyson shouts with Ghost Face on his ass.

Jennifer screams and suddenly the closet wall gives and she flips over into a secret passage. Tyson runs down the stairs. Ghost face follows.

"Oh you mother fucker!" Tyson curses trying to get away from Ghost Face.

Tyson runs down a hallway. Ghost face pulls a rug from under him. They struggle and eventually Ghost face throws him off the balcony.

Jennifer is running down stairs in the passage. She stops at the bottom because Ghost face is there. He pulls a knife. She screams and runs back up the stairs and into the hall. She knocks some chairs to block the way. She tries to turn the closet wall back to get into the

room. It won't budge. She runs further and discovers two way mirrors. Dewey is in the next room.

"Dewey!" Jennifer yells. She bangs on the glass. "Dewey!"

Dewey looks at the mirrors, seeing nothing.

"I'm in the mirror Dewey!" Jennifer continues to yell trying to get Gale and Dewey's attention. Ghost face appears at the end of the hall. Jennifer screams. Gale enters the other room. "GALE!" She yells as Ghost face continues to advance on Jennifer. "Get away from me! Dewey!"

"Do you hear something?" Dewey asked Gale.

"Get away from me you asshole! Get away from me, you don't scare me!" Jennifer yells at Ghost Face.

"Look Gale, the mirror's moving!" Dewey says to Gale.

"GALE!" Jennifer yelled.

"Stand back, Gale." Dewey tells her.

"You can't kill me, I'm the killer in 'Stab 3'! I'm the killer…" Jennifer starts to say before Ghost face stabs her in the back.

Dewey raises his gun

"Gale, cover!" She does as he begins to shoot out the glass mirrors.

Jennifer hits Ghost face. He stabs her in the stomach. Dewey shoots the mirror with Jennifer behind it. She falls out, dead. Gale screams.

"TYSON?" Dewey calls his name.

"Tyson?" Gale yells for him.

"I'm gonna check down here, you call for help." Dewey said.

"OK." She dials her phone.

"Tyson?" Dewey calls his name once again.

"Any sign of him?" Dewey asked.

"No." Gale said.

"I'm gonna check out front." Dewey said.

He leaves and Ghost face grabs Gale. They struggle and he pulls a knife. Gale holds it away from her. She screams, but it is muffled. She puts her foot on the wall, and pushes. They fall down the basement stairs. Gale slams into a guillotine set up in Milton's basement. A head comes off. It is just a dummy.

Dewey spotting Tyson's body.

"GALE! Gale?" Dewey asked. Now Gale was missing.

"Dewey!" Gale yells for him. Ghost face jumps but is knocked out.

"GALE!" Dewey calls for her. His phone rings. "Who is this?"

"Dewey, it's me." Gale said on the other line.

"Gale, where are you?" Dewey asks.

"I'm in the basement. I'm trapped!" Gale said.

"Where?" Dewey asks.

"There's a door in the kitchen!" Gale tells him. "Hurry!"

Dewey grabs the doorknob but stops.

"Wait! How do I know that this is you Gale and not the killer?" Dewey asked trying be cautious.

"Dewey, open the fucking door, it's me!" Gale tells him.

"Don't you think that's what the killer would say?" Dewey asked. He was right. The killer has a knack for calling the victims before slaughtering them.

"Come on! He's out cold at the bottom of the stairs." Gale said.

The killer comes to and Gale screams. Dewey opens the door.

"HEY!" Dewey said. He aims his gun ad shoots, but it's empty. Ghost face throws his knife at Dewey. The blunt end hits him on the forehead and he falls down the stairs.

"Dewey! Dewey." Gale said going over to him.

Gale looks up, scared. Ghost face stands about them and pulls out a knife.

At the police station, Sidney sits at the desk bored trying desperately to wait on her husband to show up so they could look for Tatum before the killer gets her. She sees the folder with her name on it. She decides to look through it. She sees photos of her, Billy and Tatum from when they were in high school and college. Her phone rings.

"Hello?" Sidney said.

"Hello?" Sidney's phone repeats what she said.

"Who is this?" Sidney said.

"Who is this?" Her voice repeats.

"Um wh-who's calling?" Sidney asks.

"Um wh-who's calling?" Her voice repeats.

"Gale, Dewey, whoever, um, call me back, I can only hear myself." Sidney said.

"I only hear ya too, Sidney." Ghost Face says using the metallic voice changer.

"Who is this?" Sidney said. Her senses are on high alert.

"The question isn't who I am. The question is, who's with me." Ghost Face said.

"Sidney, stay away!" Dewey yells.

"Sidney!" Gale yells.

Sid goes to the office door.

"Don't do it! If you do one thing to attract attention, one thing, I'll kill them both. Now, do you have somewhere we can be alone?" Ghost Face said menacingly.

"Yes." Sidney said.

"Yeah. Go there." Killer tells her. Sid goes into an inner office. It is Wallace's. "Oh it's hard being friends with you, Sidney. When you're friends with Sidney, you die! Well these friends don't have to, Sidney. It's up to you." Ghost Face says.

"How do I know their voices are…" Sidney asked.

"Are real? How do you know you're not hearing things? How do you know I'm not someone in your head? Somewhere, you know." Ghost Face asks.

"Don't come here Sidney!" Dewey yells and the sound of a Dewey being hit is heard by Sidney.

"Dewey!" Gale yells for him.

"Or do you?" Ghost Face asks.

"You're dead!" Sidney tells him.

"I don't want them, I want you! It's simple. You show yourself, they survive, you run, they die!" Ghost Face said to her and hits Dewey again.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Gale yells.

"Don't you want to know Sidney? Don't you want to know who killed her? Don't you want to know who killed your mother?" Ghost Face asked her.

"I already know who killed my mother. I also know who killed my father, what's your point!" Sidney asked.

"Do you honestly believe Randy Meeks or Stu Macher could killer your mother?" Ghost Face asked. Sidney went quiet for a second. "Didn't think so."

"Who are you?" Sidney asks.

"The other half of you but to learn my identity Sid, you'll have to just come and here and find out." Ghost Face. "Don't you wanna save your friends including TATUM?"

"What!" Sidney asked shocked. The killer had Tatum all this time.

"Yeah!. I know you and that husband of yours has been trying to find her." Ghost Face said as Sidney's face contorts in anger.

"Where is she?" Sidney asked.

"Don't worry she's safe. For how long, that depends on. You show up, they live, you run and they die. GOT IT!" Ghost Face.

"Where?" Sidney asks.

"She'd have been so happy, Sidney, to know we'd be together." Ghost Face told her.

"WHERE?" Sidney asks.

"I'll call you, when you're on your way. On and Sidney, you breathe a word of this to that husband of yours, I Tatum's throat while you watch." Ghost Face said then hangs up.

"Shit, shit shit!" Sidney said.

She reaches for the keys on the table. The car belonging to another detective on staff. With Kincaid missing and Billy with Det. Wallace, Sidney was alone and knew she needed a plan. She decided to search the desk for a weapon. Preferably a pistol. She found it and tucked into the back of her jeans. She looked up and noticed something else that might protect her incase she was shot. She removed her shirt and placed the protective vest on over chest then put her shirt back on. Now she was ready. She grabbed her jacket and is about to leave but before she can, she decides to leave Billy a note. She grabbed a note pad and wrote the words "The Killer Has Tatum" on it. She doesn't write the address fearing that the killer would make good on his promise. She also had to save Gale and Dewey. She then left the precinct unseen.

To Be Continued!


	24. Welcome To The Final Act

Chapter Twenty-Three

Welcome To The Final Act

Det. Wallace's car pulls up the curb at the precinct. Billy gets out of the car. He was worried about his wife and needed to get to her. He knew she'd be worried for Tatum Det. Wallace doesn't move. Billy looks at him.

"I'm gonna check on Sidney." Billy asks.

"Ok." Det. Wallace says.

"Are you coming?" Billy asks.

"No, I'm gonna find my partner. I'm gonna check the studio to see if I can find him there."

"Ok." Billy said

"You and Sidney stay put." Det. Wallace said. "I already have officers combing the city for her whereabouts."

"Do you think it's possible that whoever killed Mickey may have Tatum?" Billy asked.

"It's very possible. If that's the case, we need to apprehend the killer and fast." Det. Wallace said. "Stay put."

"Ok." Billy said as he turns and heads into the precinct. Det. Wallace pulls off in his car. He gets to Kincaid's office. "Sidney, come on let's go…" He stops realizing Sidney is nowhere in sight. "Sidney. Sidney." He yells looking around the office for her. An officer passes by. "Excuse me officer, have you seen my wife Sidney Prescott Loomis?"

"No sir. I'm sorry." The officer said before leaving. Billy is worried.

"Where the hell is she?" Billy asks. He pulls out his phone and dials her number. No answer. "Shit! Fuck!" Billy curses as he sits down in Kincaid's chair. He sees the note left on Kincaid's desk. _The killer has Tatum_. "Shit!" He curses again. Tatum could be dead by now and he'd never know it. He places his head in his hands worried that the killer has gotten to Sidney. He was worried about the possibility of losing his wife and becoming a single father. He felt hopeless. His phone sat on the desk. He noticed there was an unread message. Confused he decided to check and see who sent this message. He read the name and it was from Mickey. "Mickey." Billy said. He noticed the message from a few hours ago before he was murdered. The message reads _check your email_. "Check my email?" Billy says confused. Deciding to do so, he uses Kincaid's computer to log onto his yahoo account. He sees all the messages that have been sent to him from today. He sees the one sent by Mickey and clicks on to it. The message reads:

Hey bro, found some more info on Maureen Prescott. Click onto the attachment and read the articles. Trust me, what you learn will tell you everything you need to know.

Billy clicks the attachment and the inform Mickey sent pops up. Billy begins to quickly read every sentence in the articles about Corman, John Milton and Rina Reynolds aka Maureen Prescott. Billy was shocked at what he was reading but didn't understand what the murders had to do with Sidney.

"Shit. This was about Sidney the whole time. Corman is dead, along with several other celebrities. Who could be doing this?" Billy asks himself. Then it hit him. "Milton. He's the key to this." Billy logs off his account and types in John Milton's name. Information about John comes up. He finds Milton's address but something else catches his eye. He begins to read it aloud. "Milton's wife of fifteen years left him after scandal taking their seven year old with them, a son, Marcus Milton." Billy looked at the picture closely and realized who the killer could be. "Oh hell no. No fucking way." Billy jumped and ran out of the precinct. He had Milton's address and realized Sidney is there. He had to hurry before it's too late.

Sidney pulls into Milton's driveway. She walks by the pool and sees Tyson's body.

"Shit." Sidney said. She crouches by him. Her phone rings. "What?"

"You follow directions well, Sidney. Now welcome to the final act. See that metal detector? Use it. All over, Sidney, everywhere." Ghost Face tells her.

She does, but skips one leg. It buzzes at her necklace. She gestures what she's done.

"Everywhere. The other leg too." Ghost Face says. It buzzes at her ankle. "Show it to me!" She pulls out a gun. "Throw it in the pool!" She does. "Now come inside, Sidney."

"No fucking way. How do I know they're not dead already?" Sidney said making certain that the killer wasn't around.

"They're right inside waiting for you. Look for yourself." Ghost Face says baiting her. She sees Dewey tied up inside. She goes in. "Now that we're all here, the party can begin. Sid hangs up the phone.

Sidney takes the tape off of Dewey's mouth.

"Sid." Dewey said glad to see her.

"Where is he?" Sidney asks.

"I don't know." Dewey said.

"We have to find Tatum." Sidney said trying to untie Dewey.

"Tatum! Where is she?" Dewey asked.

"The killer said she was here. We have to find her." Sidney said.

The killer enters behind Sid.

"He's right there!" Dewey yells.

Sid screams. Ghost face backhands her across the face. She falls. He pulls a knife.

"Oh, shit!" Dewey cursed.

Sidney pulls out another Gun form her ankle.

"Think again. It's your turn to scream, asshole!" Sidney said as she shoots him five times and he falls.

"YEAH!" Dewey said excitedly.

Sidney goes to take tape off Gale's mouth.

"Just give me a second." Sidney said.

"Hurry, Sid." Dewey said to her.

"Sidney!" Gale said noticing that Ghost Face was gone.

She turns. Ghost face is gone.

"Where is he?" Gale picks up the

Sid picks up her gun and walks toward the hallway.

"Be careful." Dewey said.

Kincaid pops out, holding a gun.

"Detective!" Sidney said.

"Sidney!" Det. Kincaid said holding his pistol.

"What you doing here?" Sidney asked.

To Be Continued!


	25. Billy To The Rescue

Chapter Twenty-Four

Billy To The Rescue

"I'll ask you again detective, what are you doing here?" Sidney asked.

"I heard shots. Tyson's dead. What's going on?" Det. Kincaid asked.

"What are you doing here Kincaid?" Sidney asked for the third time.

"Looking for you. Tyson said there was a party here tonight. I thought, "Uh-oh, third act celebration." I thought I'd better check it out." Det. Kincaid lied smoothly.

"Alone? Where's your partner?" Sidney asked. Kincaid lowers his gun and raises his arms.

"Ok. Miss Prescott, I'm here to help. Put the gun down. Put the gun." He tells her. Sidney for some reason doesn't trust him but she lowers the gun anyway.

She does, and he moves closer. Ghost face jumps out and Kincaid pushes Sidney out of the way. She hits her head on Dewey's chair. Ghost face and Kincaid struggle.

"SID! Wake up Sid! Sid come on! Wake up!" Dewey called to her.

"Sidney! Sid!" Gale calls her to.

"Sid!" Dewey calls her again.

"Shoot the fucker! Shoot him!" Gale yells.

Ghostface kicks Kincaid and he hits his head on the mantle. Sid shoots at Ghostface, but he ducks.

"You want me mother fucker, come get me!"

"RUN!"

Sid runs and Ghost face follows. She tries the door but it's locked. Ghost face lunges and she dodges. He goes through the glass. She runs down the hall and locks herself in a room. Ghost face bangs on the door. Sidney notices a light coming from beneath a bookshelf. She tries to move it but it doesn't move. She rapidly starts throwing books off the shelf, looking for the one to open the shelf. She finds it and goes in, locking the door behind her.

Det. Kincaid gets to his feet. He's groggy from the struggle with Ghost Face but is on his feet none the less. His legs are wobbly under him but he goes for his gun.

"Kincaid, help us out." Dewey said. Kincaid turns to him slowly. The look on his face is unrecognizable. "Detective." Dewey called to him.

"Kincaid, help us." Gale asks.

"I'm going to help Sidney." Det. Kincaid as he stalks off. Both Gale and Dewey are stunned.

"What the fuck was that?" Dewey asked.

"I don't know but we've get out of here to Sidney." Gale said.

"And find my sister." Dewey said. Dewey moves his hands a bit more and is able to get free. "Yes." He said excitedly and then removes the rope from his ankles. He then goes and unties Gale. Both embrace in a hug.

Sidney looks around to find another exit but is having trouble. She finds another door but it's locked.

"Shit." She curses. She looks around the huge screening room. She has no idea what has transpired in this very room long before she was born. She looks around amazed at the room yet wondering what significance it had on her situation. If only she knew.

Billy's car pulls to the side. Wanting to be conspicuous, Billy gets out of the car and runs over to the side gate. He slides his way past the gate and move towards the side windows. He stops upon spotting Tatum knocked on the floor. He decides to make his way over to the door that leads to the room. It was jammed. Billy pushed it but it wouldn't so he kicks the door and it bursts open. He rushes over towards Tatum who's on conscience on the floor.

"Tatum, Tatum wake up." Billy said shaking her. Tatum begins to wake up. "Oh thank god." Billy said hugging her tight. She hugged him back. "Tatum, are you ok?"

"Yeah. My fucking head hurts. That fucking prick knocked me out." Tatum said standing up with help from Billy.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Billy said.

"Me to. Where's Sidney?" She asks.

"She's here someplace. We have to find her. Come on." Billy said grabbing Tatum's hand.

"Sid...come in here... please... it's just me Sid." Maureen's voice.

It is the secret screening room. There are several couches and a bar. Oh the screen is a recent movie of Sidney's mother.

"Oh, I was so pretty. Everybody loved me! Have you missed me Sidney?" Maureen's voice. Sidney sees a home video of Maureen putting make up on in the mirror. A body enters, covered in a blood stained sheet. " Would you like to hold me one last time? What's the matter? What are you staring at? Don't you remember your…" A metallic click is heard and the killer's voice is heard. "mother?" He takes off the sheet and is in the costume underneath. It's Ghost Face. Sidney runs to the door. "Uh- uh!" He lock it automatically. Sidney runs to another door, but it is locked too. "You're not going anywhere Sidney! It's time you came to terms with me, and with mother! Maybe you never knew her at all, Sidney. Maybe you can't get past the surface of things!" He rips open the robe to reveal a bulletproof vest.

"Who the hell are you?" Sidney asked curious to know. After all the killer did go to this much trouble to find her why not know who she was dealing with underneath the mask.

"I told you, the other half of you!" Ghost Face said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sidney asked confused. Ghost Face laughs.

"You don't get it do you Sidney. I searched for a mother too, an actress named Rina Reynolds. I tried to find her my whole life. And six years ago I actually tracked her down. Knocked on her door thinking she'd welcome me with open arms, but she had a new life and a new name, Maureen Prescott! You were the only child she claimed Sidney. She shut me out in the cold forever, her own son!" He takes off the mask. It is Roman.

Sidney is silent.

"Roman Bridger, director." Roman said with voice changer. "And brother." He speaks in his normal voice. "She slammed the door I my face, Sid, said I was Rina's child and Rina was dead. And it struck me, what a good idea! So I watched her, made a little home movie, a little family film. Seems Maureen, mom, she really got around. I mean, Cotton was one thing, everybody knew about that." Roman said. There is footage of Maureen with Cotton and Randy's father on the screen. "But Randy's father, that was the key. Your friend didn't like seeing his daddy in my movie too much, didn't like it at all. And once I supplied the motivation. All the kid needed was a few pointers. Have a partner to sell out in case you get caught, find someone to frame, it was like he was making a movie!"

"You? This is all because of you." Sidney said

"I'm a director Sid, I direct." Roman told her.

"Ah!" Sidney said not at all impressed.

"I had no idea that they were gonna make a film of their own. And what a film it turned out to be, huh? I mean introducing Sidney the victim, Sidney the survivor, Sidney the STAR!" Roman said.

"You didn't count on my husband being in my life did you?" Sidney said.

"Billy, hm, no I didn't. I thought he would've dumped but I guess true love does win out doesn't it?"

"Yes it does." Sidney said as she begins to pace. Roman watches her amused.

"What are you think Sidney?" He asks her.

"You've got me wondering something." Sidney tells him.

"What's that, sis." Roman said it sarcastically and Sidney give him a sarcastic smile.

"Well, you couldn't have possibly done this all on your own. So tell me dear brother, since I'm going to die anyway, why not tell me who your partner is?" Sidney said.

"You're right. I didn't do this alone. I'll do you one better. I'll let you meet him. Ole partner come on out and show my sister who you are." Roman said as the mystery partner came out of the same direction Roman made his entrance.

Another person dressed in a Ghost Face costume appeared before them. The person removes the make to reveal…. Detective Mark Kincaid. Sidney frowned hard. Roman smirked.

"I fucking knew it." Sidney said.

Gale and Dewey break down the library doors.

"One... two... three!" Dewey said as he Gale try to break another door down.

Tatum and Billy squatted down in the rooms' other door. They could see Sidney is trapped by Roman and Detective Kincaid. They don't realize there's another party involved. A woman. She points the gun at Tatum and Billy's head. Both stand up.

"Fine, you got what you wanted, hero and villains face to face. Well you know what happens now, both villains dies!" Sidney said.

"I don't think so Sidney. See, we're not the villains, you, that bitch Tatum and your soon to be dead husband Billy are the victims. Isn't that right guys?" Det. Kincaid asks as Tatum and Billy move towards Sidney with their hands up in the air. Both have a gun pointed at them by none other than…Angelina Tyler. Roman and pretended to stab her and she pretended to be dead to so their plan would work. It did.

"Angelina?" Sidney asked. "You're apart of this to?"

"Surprise Sidney." Angelina said smiling mockingly.

"So now what?" Tatum asked.

"What the fuck is going on?" Billy asked glaring at Kincaid.

"Don't you know Tatum? I'm sure you do. You and Mickey learned the truth didn't you?" Kincaid asked with venom in his voice.

"Know what?" Sidney asked.

"Sid, Roman is your brother." Tatum told her.

"I know that now. What I don't know is what Kincaid has to do with his." Sidney said.

"You'll see." Kincaid said nodding to Roman.

Roman goes to a closet and pulls out John Milton.

"Here he is, the man who gave away your mother's innocence! Huh, what he did to her made her a slut, didn't it, huh? She never recovered from that night, right here in this room!" Roman said holding a tied up John Milton.

"They fucked her three ways from Sunday, ruined her life. Ruined yours too, didn't it, Sid. Do you hate him Sid? Come one, I know you do. I'm sure you do!" Kincaid told them.

"You getting it Sidney?" Roman asked. Sidney didn't say anything. She was trying to figure it out. "She doesn't get it Mark." Roman said.

"Sidney, Roman's isn't the only person related to you." Billy told her. Sidney looked at her husband. "Mark Kincaid is John Milton's son." Sidney's expression changed to shock. It all made sense to her now.

"Well, Marky Mark here is actually my brother." Roman said. "We share the same father but different mothers. The only difference is that he knew his mother. I never knew mine until I was much older and even then she didn't want me."

"You hate him Sidney. I sure do." Kincaid angrily to the man he once called father.

Roman pulls out a tape recorder.

"I know who you are. I know what happened to my mother, and I want you to understand, I'm gonna make you pay!" Sid's voice is on the recorder.

"That's what the police are gonna find on Milton's answering machine right next to his lifeless mutilated corpse." Roman said as Kincaid moves towards Milton who tries to speak but can't cause of tape on his mouth. "What, can't hear you." He removes the tape.

"See, you Sid. my… dear ole dad was there the night Maureen uh excuse me Rina was raped. In fact he was one of the men who raped her. He and Corman that's why I had to kill Corman. It was his crime." Kincaid smiled revealing that he not Roman killed Roger Corman. All three frowned. "My father's crime wasn't that he raped Rina and fathered my brother, his crime was abandoning me. My mother loved him and he screwed up didn't you you son of a bitch!" Kincaid slaps Milton hard across his face. Roman holds Milton from behind. Angelina laughs.

"You two are my boys. You don't have to do this. Just tell me what you want, I can make it happen. Any picture, name your budget, script approval, final cut!" Milton said trying to save his own ass.

"Sorry dad but we already have it." Kincaid said turning his had as Roman slit Milton's throat.

"NO!" Sidney screams. Milton's body is thrown to the ground. Sidney Tatum, and Billy stand face to face with the trio who orchestrated the murders of eight people. Who will Survive?

To Be Continued!

Author's Notes: Only three more chapters left. Enjoy.


	26. Heroes Vs Villains

Twenty-Five

Heroes Vs. Villains

"NO!" Sidney yells. Roman throws Milton to the ground. "God, you spineless bastard!"

"Was that necessary?" Tatum asked. Kincaid removes a knife from inside of the costume he's wearing.

"He had to die for fucking up my life. He screwed your mother Sidney and abandoned mine. He didn't just abandoned me and mother, he made certain no one knew that he fathered Roman. That shit didn't sit right with me." Kincaid said angrily pointing the knife at them. Billy instinctively stood in front of Sidney.

"Ah look at that, the husband protecting his wife." Roman said as smirking.

"She always was a damsel in distress." Angelina said.

"You don't know me." Sidney said.

"Oh but I do, Sidney. I remember you and Tatum. Neither one of you paid any attention to the little nerdy red head with glasses." Angelina said. Both Sidney and Tatum stared at her for a moment and that's when it hit them. She had English lit with them and was the tiny little girl who was the smartest girl in class.

"I thought I recognized you." Tatum said. "She's a bit more developed now, right Sid?"

"Oh yeah, she's got bigger tits." Sidney joked as Angelina pointed the gun angrily at the two ladies.

"Not wise to crack jokes at my expense ladies." Angelina said.

"You three are spineless assholes." Billy said.

"No that would be the three of you chicken shits. Tatum, you and your late husband Mickey fled to Hawaii and hid out there. I thought you were stronger than that." Angelina said as Tatum glared at her.

"Billy, the ever-so loyal husband, you've spent your entire life trying to protect your wife and children. Who's going to protect them when you're dead?" Kincaid asked smirking evilly. Billy glares at him.

"And my dear little sister, living in total isolation, the pressure of another film about you, discovering that Milton, Dad, destroyed mommy dearest, you finally just snapped?" Roman said.

"One...two...three!" Dewey counts as they try break the library door.

"And who our the heroes? The survivors, the ones who bravely faced down the psychopaths and killed them with their own knives. You're gonna pay for the life you stole from me Sid. For the mother, and for the family, and for the stardom, and for, goddammit, everything you had that should've been mine!" Roman yelled. Kincaid stares at him.

"Roman calm down." Kincaid said.

"Fuck that! This bitch is going to pay." Roman yelled.

"You're fucking freak." Billy spat.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Kincaid yelled.

"Fuck you!" Billy said.

"God, why don't you stop your whining and get on with it, I've heard this shit before!" Sidney yelled.

"STOP!" Roman yells.

"You know why you kill people, Roman, do you?" Sidney said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Roman said covering his ears. Kincaid tries to get his attention.

"Because you choose to, there is no one else to blame!" Sidney said.

"God fucking dammit!" Roman yells.

"Why don't you take some FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY!" Sidney shouts.

"FUCK YOU!" Roman yells before lunging for her.

"FUCK YOU!" Sidney shouts ducking out of the way.

Tatum uses the distraction to attack Angelina. The gun falls from her hands as the two ladies wrestle.

Billy and Kincaid go at. Billy kicks the knife out of Kincaid's hand. Kincaid punches Billy in the face. Billy punches him back. Then kicks Kincaid in the stomach. Kincaid falls back hitting the floor hard. Billy jumps on top of him wraps his hands around Kincaid's throat. Trying to choke him. Kincaid reaches for the vase and smashes it over Billy's head.

Sidney hits Roman with the ashtray and he falls. She brings it down, but misses him. He grabs it away and she runs. He tackles her. She smashes a vase on his head. She throws the stand at him. She runs, but he grabs her leg and she falls.

Angelina is on top of Tatum scratching at her face. Tatum punches her in the face and kicks Angelina off of her. Angelina falls back. Tatum sees the opportunity to attack her. She punches her in the face several times. Angelina reaches for the gun but Tatum prevents her from getting it. Instead, Tatum sees the knife and grabs it. Angelina tries to prevent her from getting to it.

Dewey and Gale in the library. They can hear movement in the next room.

"SIDNEY!" Dewey yells trying to get her attention.

"Oh god I hear them Dewey." Gale said listening to the movement.

"It sounds like their fighting each other. "SID, BILLY, TATUM!" Dewey said calling for them.

Billy and Kincaid both got to their feet and are slugging each other, Kincaid getting most of the punishment. Billy gains another advantage kicking Kincaid in the groan. Kincaid is hurt grabbing his groan. Billy kicks him again. Kincaid goes down on his knees. Billy goes for a reverse choke hold applying it tight so Kincaid couldn't breathe.

"This is for Mickey." Billy spats as he snaps Kincaid's neck.

Angelina goes for the knife but Tatum grabs her foot pulling her back. Tatum goes for the knife and Angelina returns to gesture. Tatum however is successful in getting the knife and as Angelina goes for Tatum's back, Tatum uses the knife to stab Angelina in the side. She stabs her a second time. Angelina falls back onto the floor clutching her abdomen. Tatum stabs her one final time in the head killing her.

Roman hits Sidney. Sidney hits Roman. Roman swings, but Sidney ducks. When she gets up he backhands her. He slams her face onto the bar. He raises the knife, but misses her head by centimeters.

Dewey and Gale trying to open the bookshelf the same way Sidney did when she was fleeing from the killer. They are not as successful.

"SIDNEY!" Gale yelled.

"TATUM, BILLY!" Dewey yells.

Sidney hits Roman. She breaks a glass on his head. He falls. She picks up a chair to throw at him, but he grabs her leg and pulls her down. Roman kicks Sidney. He grabs her by the hair and kicks her again. He kicks her in the stomach. He kicks her again. He picks her up and punches her.

Seeing this, Billy and Tatum jump up to help Sidney. Roman kicks Tatum in the stomach sending her to the ground. Billy goes for him but gets thrown right into the coffee table. Roman picks Sidney up and chokes her.

"Leave them alone." Dewey said.

"Sidney! Billy!" Gale yelled for them.

"Tatum!" Dewey called his sister's name. "You hurt them I'll kill you."

"Dewey, do something." Gale said to him. Dewey picks up a set of tweezers.

"Stand back!" Dewey tells her. He puts the tweezers in the power outlet. It sparks and the lights go out. He gets shocked.

"Dewey." Gale goes over to check on him.

Roman goes over to Sidney and steps on her stomach. Sidney groans in pain and rolls over clutching her stomach. Roman then makes his way over to Tatum. He lifts Tatum up, punches her in the face a few times more before shoving her to the floor again. He kicks her twice in the abdomen. She cries out in pain. Seeing his brother is dead, Roman yells and runs over to Billy. He grabs Billy by the hair and kicks him in the leg. Billy's leg goes weak but is able to get off a punch to Roman's face. Roman head bunts him and then kicks in him the groan causing Billy the same pain he cause Kincaid. Billy falls forward clutching his groin. Roman then kicks Billy in the face. Billy falls back. Tatum has gotten to her feet once again. She kicks Roman in the groin. Roman is hurt and drops to one holding his groin. Tatum tries to kick him again but Roman grabs her leg tripping her up. Tatum falls to the floor again. Roman twists her leg snapping a bone. Tatum screams in pain. She clutches at her knee.

"Fucking bitch." Roman curses. All four are groaning in pain from injuries and bruises that they suffered. Roman is the first to his feet. He's found the gun and goes over to his half sister. "I'm gonna enjoy this. He said looking into Sidney's eyes. She looks tired and worn out. Maybe this was her time to die. He points the gun at her chest. "Any final words?" He asks her.

"Go to hell." Sidney said defiantly.

"You hear that Billy? Defiant until bitter end." Roman said. "Is there anything you wanna tell your wife before I blow her away?"

"Don't." Billy manages to say.

"That's it." Man I thought you've had more than that to say. Oh well." Roman said as he pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOO! SSSSIIIIIDDDD!" Billy screams watching his wife die.

"Fucker!" Tatum cries out. Both are in tears.

"It's your turn Billy Boy." Roman said making his way over to Billy. He stands over Billy triumphantly.

"Come on you motherfucker. DO IT!" Billy yells with tears poring down his face. Roman shoots him in the arm, then in the shoulder causing Billy to cry out in pain. Roman was enjoying watching Billy Loomis in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Tatum yells.

"Ready to join your wife?" Roman asks and he looks up and notices that Sidney isn't where he left her. "What the fuck?" Roman asks. Billy looks up and even he and Tatum are confused. Where did Sidney go? Was she alive after all?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gale yells.

"There's gotta be another way in!" Dewey says.

Roman locks the door again.

"If you hurt them I swear I'll kill you!" Dewey yells.

Roman frantically goes around the room looking for Sidney. Sidney meanwhile is behind the counter of the bar. Roman searches the room for Sidney. He can't find her. Sidney's hand reaches up to grab an ice bucket with tools in it. Roman knocks over a table. Sidney

grabs the ice pick.

"There's another door down here!" Dewey tells her as they search for a way to save Sid, Billy and Tatum.

Gale and Dewey reach the door. They can't get it open.

"This things not budging!" Gale said.

"Find something heavy! Go that way!" Dewey said.

"OK!" Gale said.

Roman goes over to the bar. He pulls out his phone. He finds Sidney's number and is about to push send when it rings. He looks confused. Suddenly, Sidney jumps up, screaming and drives the ice pick into his back, twice. He screams and falls. Sidney jumps over the bar, lands next to him, and throws his knife away.

"I shot you." Roman said while on the ground.

Sidney pulls up her shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest.

"I guess we think alike." Sidney told him. Billy slowly got to his feet. Tatum also got to her feet as well. Her knee ached. She limped over towards where Roman is with Sidney.

"Mother's dead, and there's nothing you can do about that. I still got to make my movie." Roman said.

"'Stab 3' right?" Sidney asked. She raises the ice pick and stabs him in the heart. Gale and Dewey break down the door.

Sidney grabs Roman's hand as he lay dying. He dies. Sidney gets up.

"Good riddance, fucker." Tatum said limping.

"It was Roman, and Kincaid, and Angelina!" Gale asked shocked. She and Dewey were shocked at the revelation.

"We'll explain it later." Billy said. He put his left arm around Sidney.

"Be careful, Sid. Randy said the killer is always superhuman." Dewey said to her.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't superhuman Dewey. He wasn't superhuman at all." Sidney said as she and Billy along with Tatum moved towards the door.

Roman jumps up, screaming. Dewey shots him in the chest.

"Fucking Kill Me! You Can't fucking kill me!" Roman yelled.

"Head Dewey, shoot him in the head." Sidney said.

"Christ." Billy said snatching the gun from Dewey's hand, aiming it at Roman's head and firing one shot. Roman falls back onto the ground. This time he is dead for good.

"Thanks Bill." Dewey said.

"No problem Dewey." Billy said.

All five leave the room and the mansion. The police arrived to comb the scene. There are six dead bodies scattered around the mansion. Det. Wallace arrived on the scene as well. He viewed the five survivors and realized they went through a rough night. The ambulance took Billy and Tatum to the hospital.

Tatum had her knee checked out. She had to have it surgically repaired but other than the bruises, she's alive. Dewey was by her side as well. Billy had the two bullets in his right arm and shoulder removed. He stayed in the hospital for a week. The Det. Wallace took their statements and Sidney explained the story to Det. Wallace. Billy's parents arrived at the hospital to see if he was ok.

Det. Wallace stared at the body of his partner Detective Kincaid. How could he do this? He thought he knew his partner so well. Apparently not well enough. Sidney's case is closed.

To Be Continued!


	27. Let's Try It Again

Chapter Twenty-Six

Let's Try It Again

A few months later, Tatum and Mickey's parents arranged a funeral for Mickey. Sidney, Billy, Hank, Laura, Mrs. Riley, Gale and Dewey were amongst the guess who attended the funeral. Tatum cried a lot. She had a secret she had been meaning to tell Mickey but now that he'd gone, he'll never get to be the father she wants him to be. Tatum found out that she was pregnant with Mickey's child and must now raise her son or daughter alone. Dewey held her tight during the funeral. Sidney held Billy as he cried. The only person he could talk to and trust was now dead. It hurt him so deep.

Dewey goes onto a porch, carrying a book. Gale is there, she point to Sidney and Cherokee.

"Come on, Cherokee!" Sidney called to her dog. She, Tatum, Dewey, Gale and Billy have been through a lot together.

"Yeah, she's doing great. Look." He has a copy of Gale's book, The Woodsboro Murders.

"What are you doing with that?" Gale asked him.

"Will you sign it for me, Gale?" Dewey asks her.

"You hate that book! Besides, I'm done with that kind of reporting." Gale said.

"For me. Will you sign it for me?" Dewey asked her.

"You're a nut!" Gale takes the book and opens it to reveal an engagement ring. She looks at Dewey. She's just as nervous as he is.

"Will you?" Dewey asks her.

"Dewey!" Gale says.

"I know it'll never work, and you know it'll never work, but what I'm asking is just to see if we're wrong. We don't know everything, Gale. Well, you think you do." He says as they laugh.

"You're a brave man, Dewey Riley." Gale said to him.

"I'm really scared right now." Dewey admitted.

Gale kisses him. She puts on the ring

Sidney walking in the gate, smiling. She leaves it open and walks toward the house.

"Inside." Sidney said to Cherokee. She shuts the door. She goes to punch in the security code, but stops.

"Hey." Billy said holding William. Sidney smiles going over to him and their son.

"Hi handsome." Sidney said kissing William.

"Thanks." Billy said smiling.

"I was talking to the boy." Sidney teased. Billy smirked. Sidney laughs kissing her husband's lips.

"Haha." Billy retorts. Tatum smiles yet she is hurting missing Mickey. Gale hugs her.

"Hey are we getting the movie going or what?" Hank said sitting on the couch holding Scott.

"Yep, dad." Billy said.

"What kind of movie?" Sidney said.

"Something cartoonish for the little ones." Laura said.

"Sounds fun." Sidney said.

"Before we watch the movie, I have an announcement to make." Gale said. Everyone turned to her and Dewey. "Dewey and I are engaged." She said excitedly.

"That's great." Sidney said going over to hug Gale and Dewey.

"Congrats dude." Billy said shaking Dewey's hand.

"Yeah, Dew way to go." Hank said shaking Dewey's hand.

"Thanks." Dewey said nervously.

"I'm proud of you bro." Tatum said hugging him.

"Thank you sis." Dewey said.

"Now, Gale, you got a good man here but there are a few things you'll need to know about him. He snores, eats like a pig and sometimes snorts when he laughs." Tatum said as Gale laughes.

"I do not." Dewey said defending himself. Tatum nods.

"I have a remedy for that." Gale said.

"Yeah what's that?" Tatum asked.

"I'll put sock in his mouth." Gale said as they all chuckled.

"I tried that but he shoots it out of his mouth in his sleep. You'll see." Tatum said. The group continued to laugh. "And since we're talking about announcements, I have one of my own. I'm pregnant." Tatum said as everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"Seriously?" Sidney asked.

"Yep. As a heart attack." Tatum told her.

"I'm so happy for you Tay." Sidney said hugging her.

"Thanks." Tatum said.

"Mickey would be so happy." Billy said hugging her. Tatum smiles.

"I can't believe my sister is going to have a baby. I'm gonna be an uncle." Dewey said.

"This cause for a celebration." Hank said. "Ice cream for everyone." He said.

"Ice cream." Baby Scott says clapping.

"They're happy." Sidney smiles. It's the first time she's smiled this much in months. Hank and Laura made everyone bowls of ice-cream and cake. They all sat down to watch the Lion King. Sitting on the couch are Hank, Laura, Billy, William is on his lap, Sidney, Scott is in her lap, Tatum, Gale, and Dewey. All were thankful the nightmare was over.

To Be Continued!


	28. New Beginning

Chapter Twenty-Seven

New Beginning

In the months to follow, Gale and Dewey got married. Everyone was there including Sidney, Billy and Tatum. The wedding was great and the two honeymooned in the Hawaii. Tatum accompanied them and allowed them to stay in her home she shared with Mickey. She was five months along during her pregnancy.

Dewey and Gale moved back to Woodsboro. Dewey became the Sherriff of his hometown. Gale had left the news business but not before writing another book. A tell all story featuring Sidney Prescott-Loomis. With Sidney's help and permission, this gave people an insight the story uncovered. The book sold millions and both Gale and Sidney made a fortune. Gale has become a fiction writer now. She's written a series of ghost face books geared towards teenagers. Her stories tell the tale of the senior class being killed off and there at least ten books completed. It's a twenty book series with ten more to go.

A year later Gale had gotten pregnant and gave birth to a son name Gabriel Dwight Riley.

Tatum gave birth to her baby, a boy she named Thomas Allen Alteri. She had started working at a hospital as a nurse and took time off to take care of her son. Tatum moved back home with her mother but took over the home when her mother passed away. She and Sidney still maintained contact.

Billy continued his work at the company that hired him. He told them his real identity and of course there were questions about his and Sidney's past but for the most part the workers didn't treat him any differently and Billy was soon promoted to become one of the partners at this company. He loves his work and can do it from home if need be. He and Sidney sold their home in the mountains and moved some to a nice beautiful Victorian three story house in Orange County California.

Sidney began working on her own book called Out Of Darkness. She wanted people to understand the situation from her point of view and give pointers on how to be a survivor.

William and Scott continue to grow before Billy and Sidney's eyes and their grand parents Hank and Laura Loomis are involved as well. All in all, things are looking up for the survivors. After a battle like this and lives lost, they need peace.

The End.


End file.
